Yume no Jitsugen
by Yumisaki Shinju
Summary: THE LAST CHAPTER IS UPDATE!/ Jadi ... bagaimanakah cara Sasuke menaklukkan Sakura si Gadis Tsundere itu?/ "Heh, jadi, kausuka tipe pria yang suka main cium seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke heran. Oh, Kami-sama. Jurus yang dia ajarkan pada Kimimaro ternyata disukai Sakura. Haruskah dia koprol sekarang?/ Terima kasih untuk kalian semua. Maaf kalau jelek. RnR? :"3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hai, minna-san! :))

Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Naruto dengan pairing favorit saya, SasuSaku. Awalnya saya hanya ingin membuat oneshot untuk meramaikan event Banjir TomatCeri. Tapi pas saya ketik di laptop, kenapa malah jadi panjang kayak multichap, ya? Ada yang tahu? :'3 *hening* #abaikan

Yosh, hope you like it~ XD

* * *

><p><strong>Yume no Jitsugen (A Dream Come True)<strong>

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto (c) **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : **** Subarashii Shinju**

**Warning(s) :**

**OOC | AU | Typo(s) mungkin bertebaran | EyD dipertanyakan | Diksi amburadul | Bahasa sehari-hari | Ide pasaran | Fluffy | Abal Gaje | Little bit humor (garing) | Dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca. :))

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah dan damai di Konoha. Matahari tampak malu-malu menyembul dari balik gumpalan awan di langit. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut datangnya pagi. Anak ayam berkotek membangunkan sang ayah yang belum berkokok sedari subuh dikarenakan pada malam harinya sang ayah ikut berpartisipasi dalam ronda malam. Sementara sang ibu tengah asyik berkumpul dengan ibu-ibu ayam lainnya. Mungkin sedang bergosip.<p>

"Petok petok petok petok,"

Mari abaikan keluarga ayam di atas.

Di suatu rumah, tinggallah sebuah keluarga yang damai dan harmonis. Di pagi yang cerah ini, biasanya sang ayah sudah bersiap-siap ingin berangkat ke kantor. Sedangkan sang ibu, sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk anggota keluarga lainnya. Sang kakak, sedang menikmati roti bakar yang dibuatkan sang ibu. Dan sang adik, masih asyik berpetualang di alam mimpinya.

"TIDAAAAAAK~"

Dan suara teriakan yang membahana itu sukses menghancurkan deskripsi yang sudah susah payah _author_ buat.

"SAKURAAA! KENAPA KAMU TERIAK-TERIAK?! CEPAT BANGUN, MANDI, LALU SARAPAN! JANGAN KARENA KAMU BERANGKAT SIANG, KAMU BISA SEENAKNYA!"

"_Kaa-san_ juga untuk apa ikutan teriak?" sindir sang kakak—Sasori Haruno—_sweatdrop_ atas apa yang sudah terjadi barusan.

"APA KATAMU, SASORI?! SUDAH, TIDAK USAH BANYAK KOMENTAR, KAMU! CEPAT TENGOK ADIK KESAYANGANMU KE ATAS!" perintah sang ibu—Mebuki Haruno—lengkap dengan bentakan _plus _kuahnya.

"H-_ha'i_, _Kaa-san_," Sasori langsung lari dengan asap yang mengikutinya, takut terkena semburan ibunya lagi.

"Ah~ Benar-benar pagi yang damai ...," ucap sang ayah—Kizashi Haruno—yang sedang asyik membaca koran paginya. Padahal kejadian tadi tidak bisa disebut 'damai'. Mungkin sang ayah mengidap penyakit tuli yang akut.

Mata sang ibu berkilat tajam.

"KIZASHI! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI! CEPAT BERANGKAT KERJA, _BAKA_!" teriaknya di telinga kanan Kizashi sambil menjewernya, kemudian menendang bokong Kizashi keluar rumah.

Ya, sekarang kalian tahu penyebab penyakit tuli Kizashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasori ...

"_Imouto-chan_! Hei, ada apa teriak-teriak?!" tanya Sasori _gak_ _nyante_, karena sambil menggedor pintu kamar sang adik dengan kakinya sekuat tenaga.

Setelah lima menit tak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Sasori membulatkan tekad.

"Baiklah, karena aku adalah anak yang tampan, imut, baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung, kuputuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura!" ucapnya dengan tekad api yang membara.

Sasori mengambil ancang-ancang.

Satu!

Dua!

Dua setengah!

Tiga!

"HEYAAAH!"

**BRAK!**

"Eh? Sasori-_nii_? Kenapa tiduran disana?" Akhirnya, sang adik—Sakura Haruno—muncul juga.

Eeeeh, apa tadi katanya? Sasori tiduran?

"I-_ittai_~" Sasori meringis sambil menggosok bokong seksinya. Ehem. Fitnah sedikit boleh, 'kan?

Akhirnya, Sakura turun tangan membantu Sasori agar bangkit dari sana.

Ternyata Sasori tidak sanggup mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura, pemirsa~

* * *

><p><strong>*Sakura<strong>_**'s POV**_*****

Kini aku sudah berada di teras rumah, siap berangkat sekolah.

"Ngg, bagaimana keadaan Sasori-_nii_, _Kaa-san_?" tanyaku cemas. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan bokong _aniki_-ku. Bukannya aku mesum atau apa, aku hanya kasihan dengannya. Yah, mungkin saja dia jadi tidak bisa duduk lagi, 'kan? _Who knows_~

"Sudah, pergi ke sekolah saja sana. _Aniki_-mu itu biar _Kaa-san_ yang urus." jawab _Kaa-san_ lembut.

'Huh, dasar Sasori. Ada-ada saja.' umpat _Kaa-san_ pelan. Ah, ternyata tak selembut kelihatannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku berangkat dengan sepeda saja." ucapku sambil mencium tangan ibuku tercinta. Biasanya, kalau ada Sasori-_nii_, aku selalu diboncengnya dengan motor _sport_ merahnya.

"Hati-hati, ya, Saku. Jangan ngebut-ngebut. Awas tertabrak mobil." pesan _Kaa-san_ saat melihatku mengeluarkan sepeda _pink_-ku dari bagasi.

"_Ha'i_, _Kaa-san_. _Ittekimasu_!" pamitku sambil mengayuh sepedaku keluar rumah.

"_Itterashai_!" balas _Kaa-san_ sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku bergegas mengayuh sepedaku secepat mungkin. Bukan karena takut terlambat, karena bel sekolah akan berdentang sekitar setengah jam lagi. Dan dari rumahku, hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa menit saja untuk ke sekolah. Aku hanya tidak mau kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang lagi. Yakni dijemput oleh sang _playboy_ sekolah itu. Sasuke Uchiha.

_Tch_! Dari namanya saja kau pasti tahu bagaimana orangnya. Di depan guru, dia akan memasang wajah angkuhnya dan terlihat seolah dia adalah makhluk anti sosial. Tapi pada kenyatannya, dia adalah seorang _playboy _yang suka menggoda perempuan. Dasar muka dua.

Ah, sekolahku sudah terlihat! Semoga saja di kelas sudah ada Ino atau Hinata. Paling tidak, aku tidak akan kesepian di kelas. Aku merutuki diriku yang tiba-tiba terbangun tadi. Uh, semua gara-gara mimpi sialan itu! Hah, sudahlah~

* * *

><p><strong>Di kelas XI B<strong>

"_Forehead_! Aku rindu padamu~" seru Ino sambil berlari-lari merentangkan tangannya ke arahku. Kemudian memelukku seerat mungkin. Seolah aku akan lenyap jika tidak segera dia peluk.

_Nani_? Apa katanya barusan? Rindu? Dasar Ino, padahal baru dua hari yang lalu kita bertemu.

"Lepaskan, Ino-_pig_! Kau membuatku sesak napas, _baka_!"

"_Oops_, _sorry_, _Forehead_~ Ah! Kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kemarin terjadi padaku! Sai-_kun_ menembakku, lho! Aaaaah, aku melayang~" cerita Ino dengan matanya yang entah kenapa berubah jadi _lope-lope_. Memang ada ya, _soft lens_ seperti itu?

"Yah, aku turut berduka, _Pig_." candaku dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Heee, apa maksudmu, _Forehead?!_" teriaknya di kupingku. Aduh, bisa-bisa aku jadi terkena penyakit tuli mendadak seperti _Tou_-_san_.

"Ish, 'kan canda, _Pig_!" ujarku sewot. Ino hanya cengengesan.

Aku memandang ke sekeliling ruangan kelas. Disini hanya ada aku, Ino, Shino, Neji dan Shikamaru yang sedang ngorok. Lho, mana Hinata?

"Hei, _Forehead_! Tahu tidak, tadi sebelum kau datang, Naruto menembak Hinata, lho! Aaaah ... sayang sekali kau datang kurang cepat! Sekarang, mereka pasti berada di kantin!" koar sahabatku yang _barbie-like_ itu. Aaah, Ino memang sahabat baikku. Belum juga aku tanya Hinata dimana, dia sudah menjawab.

"Benarkah?" Aku tak percaya bahwa sahabat _lavender_-ku akhirnya jadian juga dengan pemuda pecinta _ramen_ itu. Hinata pasti sangat bahagia. Ino mengangguk antusias sebagai jawabannya atas pertanyaanku.

"Ah, aku ingin ke toilet, Ino-_pig_. Ada panggilan alam. Hehehe ..." ujarku cengengesan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Mau kutemani?" tawarnya. Ah, baik sekali sahabatku ini.

"Tidak perlu, Ino. Hanya sebentar, kok." tolakku halus.

"_Okay_, _okay_~ _Ja_, aku mau ke ruangan seni dulu, ne? Mau ketemu Ayang Sai~" katanya sambil berjingkrak riang menuju ruang seni. Seketika aku _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkahnya. Ya, cinta membuatnya tambah gila.

Aku mengabaikan pemikiran _gaje_-ku barusan. Sekarang lebih baik menuntaskan hasratku dulu, _ne_~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah, lega~" ucapku sambil menutup pintu toilet.

Aku pun bergegas keluar toilet saat tiba-tiba teriakan nista memasuki gendang telingaku.

"KYAAAAA~"

"SASUKE-_KUN_~"

"KEREEEEN~"

"SASUKE-_SENPAI_~"

"_DAISUKI_~"

"_SARANGHAE_~"

"_WO AI NI_~"

"_WILL YOU MARRY ME_?"

"SASU-_KUN_, AKU HAMIL!"

_**Krik ... krik ... krik ...**_

Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan apa yang sudah salah satu _fans_-nya katakan barusan. Mereka itu ... tidak punya urat malu, heh? Teriak-teriak tidak jelas di koridor sekolah. Yah, aku bisa paham mengapa mereka bisa segila ini. Wajar, kok. Toh, pangeran mereka pun sama gilanya.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong, mau kemana Pangeran Gila itu? Padahal biasanya dia meladeni _fans_-nya.

**TENG TENG TENG TENG!**

Ah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sebaiknya aku masuk ke kelas sekarang.

"Sasu-_kun_, ayo ikut aku sebentar~" ujar seseorang.

Eh? Siapa perempuan berambut merah yang menggandeng tangan Sasuke? Aku memicingkan mataku. Mencoba menajamkan penglihatanku agar bisa mengintip apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di taman belakang dari balik semak-semak. Aku membatalkan niat untuk masuk kelas. Ah! Kalau tidak salah, perempuan itu namanya Karin Uzumaki. Ketua dari Sasuke _Fans Club_.

"Ada apa, Karin?" Akhirnya manusia es itu bersuara juga.

Uh, di taman belakang banyak angin, membuat adegan dua orang manusia disana menjadi romantis. Aku menggerutu kesal.

... Tunggu, kenapa aku harus kesal?

Mataku melotot.

EEEEEEH? APA-APAAN ITU?! KENAPA MEREKA BERCIUMAN?!

Mulutku terbuka lebar. Daguku hampir mencapai tanah. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi aku benar-benar _jawdrop_. Uh, untuk apa aku berada disini dan melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu aku lihat. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas.

*****_**End of**_** Sakura**_**'s POV**_*****

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_**Normal POV**_*****

*****_**SKIP TIME**_*****

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Sebagian besar murid di Konoha Senior High School sedang berlarian menuju kantin seolah makanan di sana akan membusuk jika tidak cepat-cepat di beli. Namun ada juga beberapa murid yang masih berada di kelas, seperti tokoh utama cerita ini.

"Saku~ Kamu sungguh tidak mau ke kantin? Padahal 'kan biasanya kamu yang paling semangat kalau kesana," rayu gadis pirang bermanik _aquamarine_ itu.

"Kamu sajalah Ino~ Aku malas ...," ucap Sakura sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"A-ada apa, S-Sakura-_chan_? Ap-apakah ada masalah?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Hinata." jawab Sakura sambil memaksakan terseyum.

"Hinataaa~" seru makhluk berambut kuning sambil melambaikan tangan menghampiri Hinata. Ya, dialah yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

'_Tumben sekali dia menghampiri Hinata. Padahal biasanya dia langsung menggeret si Uchiha ke kantin. Oh iya, tadi pagi 'kan Naruto menembak Hinata. Jadi, mereka pacaran, ya? Aku baru ingat.' _batin Sakura.

"Ah, N-Na-Naruto-_kun_ ..." cicit gadis bersurai _indigo_, gelagapan karena dihampiri sang pacar.

"Hai, Hinata~ Ng? Ah, Sakura-_chan_! Tadi pagi kamu kemana-_ttebayo_? Kamu pasti tidak melihatku yang menembak Hinata, 'kan? Ah! Apa perlu aku tembak ulang Hinata di depanmu sekarang, Sakura-_chan_? Bagaimana, Hinata? Kau mau kutembak ulang?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Aah ... A-a-aku ...," Hinata menelan ludah, gugup. Tangannya dimainkan seperti biasa.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. Aku tidak mau repot-repot melihatmu menggotong Hinata yang pingsan ke UKS. Hehehe ..." tolak Sakura, setengah bercanda pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Yaaah, Sakura-_chan_~ Padahal 'kan aku mau—" Naruto menghentikan rengekannya saat iris _sapphire_-nya menangkap _death glare_ dari Sakura.

"KAU MAU APA, HAH?!" bentak Sakura sambil menggebrak meja. Sakura merasakan aura mesum menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Pemuda pecinta _ramen_ itu meneguk ludah gugup.

"Ti-tidak, kok ... Ayo pergi ke atap sekolah, Hinata-_chan_~" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, berniat untuk mengajak kabur dari sang gadis bersurai _soft pink_. Sedangkan sang pacar yang kini tangannya digenggam Naruto hanya bisa _blushing_.

'T-tadi Naruto-_kun_ memanggilku dengan _suffix_ –_chan_ ...'

Dan pemikiran itu terus berputar-putar di otak Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sakura<strong>_**'s POV**_*****

Aku kembali duduk di kursiku dan menghela napas ketika kejadian di taman belakang itu tiba-tiba tersangkut di pikiranku. Apa benar mereka berciuman? Di taman belakang tadi 'kan banyak angin, bisa saja mata Karin itu kelilipan dan Sasuke membantu meniupkannya, 'kan? Tapi, Karin itu memakai kacamata, jadi tidak mungkin kelilipan. Uh ... berarti mereka benar-benar berciuman?

Aku menjambak rambut _bubble gum_ sepundakku, berharap agar pemikiran itu menghilang dari otakku. Ugh, kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal seperti itu, sih?! Lagipula, terserah _Playboy Prince_ itu mau ciuman sama siapa saja, 'kan? Itu bukan urusanku. Tapi kenapa aku justru memikirkannya? Membuat kepalaku pusing saja. Ah, mungkin lebih baik aku ke UKS saja. Disana 'kan tenang, dan aku bisa istirahat juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh, sampai juga di UKS.

Walaupun sebenarnya aku paling ogah kalau ke tempat ini, tapi hanya tempat inilah satu-satunya yang bisa menjernihkan pikiranku dari segala bayang-bayang kejadian di taman belakang barusan. Sekarang UKS sepi, tak ada yang menjaga. Karena petugas UKS-nya malah pergi ke kantin. Apa lebih baik aku pergi ke atap sekolah saja, ya?

Yah, tapi aku yakin sekarang tempat itu pasti digunakan NaruHina pacaran. Tadi Naruto mengajak Hinata ke atap sekolah, 'kan? Aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu bermesraan mereka. Walaupun aku merasa agak cemas meninggalkan Hinata berdua dengan Naruto. Di tempat yang sepi pula. Tapi mereka sudah pacaran, 'kan? Toh, menurutku Naruto tidak seburuk itu, kok. Dia juga teman baikku. Walaupun sifat mesumnya itu sedikit membuatku ragu dengan pemikiran barusan. Ah, sudahlah~ Semoga Hinata baik-baik saja. Yang seharusnya lebih kucemaskan adalah diriku sendiri.

Kududukkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang UKS yang letaknya paling dekat dari pintu, lalu kulepaskan sepatuku. Setelah selesai, aku menaikkan kakiku ke atas ranjang. Kupeluk kakiku, dan kutaruh daguku diatasnya.

Hah~ Entah apa yang salah dariku sekarang. Kenapa dada ini rasanya sangat sesak? Aku tak memahami diriku. Bukankah ciuman itu sesuatu yang wajar bagi seorang _playboy_? Apalagi _playboy_ macam Sasuke. Pasti ciuman itu bukan yang pertama kalinya. Dan kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkannya dan menjelaskannya pada kalian, wahai _readers _yang terhormat?

Hiks ...,

Ah, aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan dan mengapa aku menangis.

*****_**End of**_** Sakura**_**'s POV**_*****

* * *

><p><strong>*Sasuke<strong>_**'s POV**_*****

_Tch_, akhirnya bisa juga terlepas dari kejaran _fans_ fanatik-ku. Walaupun aku seorang _playboy_, tapi rasanya mengganggu juga jika tubuhku—yang seksi—di raba-raba begitu. Menjijikan. Aku juga masih punya harga diri. Camkan itu!

Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Dan aku tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan aku itu siapa, bagaimana, atau apa. Kalau mau tahu lebih lengkap, cari sendiri!

Sekarang aku sedang tiduran di ranjang UKS. _Yeah_, walaupun Sasuke Uchiha paling **ANTI** sama yang namanya UKS, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya tempat yang bisa kugunakan untuk menghindari _fans_-ku yang menjadi liar akhir-akhir ini. UKS ini jarang dipakai, bahkan ada rumor kalau UKS ini berhantu. Tapi, seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Makanya, aku berani bersembunyi di sini.

"Hiks ...,"

**DEG!**

_Anjir_, itu suara apaan?

"Huhuhu ...,"

_Shit_, jangan-jangan rumor tentang UKS ini berhantu malah benar? Itu siapa yang menangis? _Sadako_? Tapi perasaan di UKS tidak ada TV. Atau _Kuchisake Onna_? Kalau nanti dia bertanya 'apakah aku cantik atau tidak', aku harus jawab apa?

"Huhuhuhuu ...,"

_Anying_~ Tangisannya makin kencang, woi.

Mama, Cacu tatut~

*****_**End of**_** Sasuke**_**'s POV**_*****

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong> :

WAHAHAHAHA~ Akhirnya chapter 1 jadi juga. Sumpah, ngeditnya malesin abis. :'v #tepar

Btw ... silakan tabok saya, minna-san~ Demi apa saya bikin fanfic gak jelas banget kayak gini?! O.O #pelototinreaders #dicolok

Huhuhuu ... Maaf ya, Sasuke-nya kubuat OOC~ Chap 1 aja udah ancur kayak gini, gimana entar ..., :"3 #galilubang

Entah kenapa saya merasa bersyukur karena tidak mengikutsertakan fanfic ini untuk dijadikan event BTC. :v

Yosh, Silakan curahkan bagaimana perasaan Anda ke kotak review di bawah.

Mau protes, saran, kritik, bahkan flame? Akan saya terima dengan ikhlas. :")

Arigatou gozaimasu! Jaa ne~ #nguburdiri

.

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Subarashii Shinju**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks to :**

**Hayashi Hana-chan**, lee,** goldentrianglum**, pinkymouse, SasuSaku16,** Ferona Gothloli**, RUE ERU,** Ah Rin**, uchan, ** maya . clark . 3914**,** ntika blossom**

Maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama di atas. :))

Terutama untuk **maya**-san, soalnya kalau diketik pakai titik tanpa spasi, namanya jadi hilang. X"( #ojigi

_**Previous chapter**_** :**

**Sasuke**_**'s POV**_

_Tch_, akhirnya bisa juga terlepas dari kejaran _fans_ fanatik-ku. Walaupun aku seorang _playboy_, tapi rasanya mengganggu juga jika tubuhku—yang seksi—di raba-raba begitu. Menjijikan. Aku juga masih punya harga diri. Camkan itu!

Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Dan aku tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan aku itu siapa, bagaimana, atau apa. Kalau mau tahu lebih lengkap, cari sendiri!

Sekarang aku sedang tiduran di ranjang UKS. _Yeah_, walaupun Sasuke Uchiha paling **ANTI** sama yang namanya UKS, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya tempat yang bisa kugunakan untuk menghindari _fans_-ku yang menjadi liar akhir-akhir ini. UKS ini jarang dipakai, bahkan ada rumor kalau UKS ini berhantu. Tapi, seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Makanya, aku berani bersembunyi di sini.

"Hiks ...,"

**DEG!**

_Anjir_, itu suara apaan?

"Huhuhu ...,"

_Shit_, jangan-jangan rumor tentang UKS ini berhantu malah benar? Itu siapa yang menangis? _Sadako_? Tapi perasaan di UKS tidak ada TV. Atau _Kuchisake Onna_? Kalau nanti dia bertanya 'apakah aku cantik atau tidak', aku harus jawab apa?

"Huhuhuhuu ...,"

_Anying_~ Tangisannya makin kencang, woi.

Mama, Cacu tatut~

_**End of**_** Sasuke**_**'s POV**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yume no Jitsugen (A Dream Come True)<strong>

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Subarashii Shinju**

**Warning(s) :**

**OOC to the MAX | AU | Typo(s) mungkin masih merajalela | EyD dipertanyakan | Diksi masih amburadul | Bahasa sehari-hari | Ide pasaran | Fluffy | Gaje | Humor garing | Dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca. :))

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Sasuke Uchiha, sang pangeran sekolah, memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di UKS dari kejaran _fans _fanatik. Awalnya dia sedang asyik tiduran di salah satu ranjang UKS—sampai ia tanpa sengaja mendengar suara tangisan yang membuatnya langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dia mengaku 'tidak takut hantu', tetapi semua berkebalikan dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Yakni bersembunyi di kolong kasur. Itukah yang namanya Uchiha? Sungguh nista.

'_Tch, apa-apaan ini? Aku adalah seorang Uchiha! Kalau aku bersembunyi seperti ini, bisa-bisa Mbah Madara bangkit dari kubur dan menghantuiku nanti. Amit-amit,'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Akhirnya, dengan penuh keberanian, Sasuke—yang kini duduk di ranjang—berusaha mengintip dari balik tirai pembatas yang menutupi ruangan diantara mereka.

'_Hn? Siapa itu?'_ batin Sasuke penasaran. Kini di depannya terlihat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ pendek yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang UKS sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya bergetar, dan terdengar suara tangisan yang menyayat hati. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke Uchiha. Karena dia tidak punya hati. Ehem.

Mata sang empunya _onyx_ melebar.

"Saku?"

Sakura terkejut. Dia menghentikan tangisnya, kemudian menghapus air matanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya bergeming di tempat. Tak berniat untuk menghampiri gadis bermanik _emerald_ tersebut. Dia cukup paham situasinya. Sasuke tidak mungkin tiba-tiba datang menghampiri dan memeluknya. Bisa-bisa pipi tirusnya ditonjok dan membuatnya terbang melintasi langit Konoha. Tidak, terima kasih. Sasuke masih sayang nyawanya. Lagipula, Sasuke tahu ... kalau Sakura butuh ketenangan.

Sakura menghela napas.

"Aku sampai mendengar suaranya yang memanggil namaku. Aku pasti berdelusi. Ah, aku terlalu berlebihan memikirkannya," ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Hening seketika menyelimuti ruangan UKS tersebut.

"Sadar, Sakura! Kemana dirimu yang biasanya?!" Sakura menepuk kedua pipinya untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan dari balik tirai.

"_Yosh_, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas." Sakura segera memakai kembali sepatunya. Kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu UKS.

**BLAM.**

"Huh, kukira siapa yang menangis. Mengganggu tidurku saja," Sasuke melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Lho, Sas? Kamu mau bolos, ya?

* * *

><p><em><strong>SKIP TIME<strong>_

Murid-murid Konoha Senior High School sudah berhamburan keluar kelas saat mendengar bel pulang berbunyi. Tujuan mereka sama, yaitu pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Meskipun ada juga yang belum pulang karena harus mengikuti kegiatan klub.

Sakura sudah bersiap-siap pulang ke rumahnya, hendak keluar dari kelas kesayangannya saat tiba-tiba ia dicegat oleh sahabat pirangnya, Ino Yamanaka.

"_Nani_? Kau mau aku menemanimu berbelanja lagi, Ino?" Sakura mendengus malas. Padahal baru seminggu yang lalu mereka pergi ke _mall_. Jangan lupakan dengan barang belanjaan mereka—atau lebih tepatnya barang belanjaan Ino yang Sakura bantu membawakan—yang jumlahnya masing-masing 10 di setiap tangan.

"Ayo, dong, Saku~ Hari ini Sai-_kun_ mengajakku kencan. Aku harus tampil cantik di hadapannya~" rayu gadis _blonde_ itu.

Sakura mendengus—lagi.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, _Pig_? Aku sedang ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku di kasur empukku sekarang. Tidak bisakah kau pergi dengan Hinata atau Tenten saja?" kilah Sakura, sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Tidak bisa, _Forehead_! Hinata sedang dipaksa Naruto makan di Ichiraku Ramen sekarang, sedangkan Ten-_chan_ sedang bertarung dengan tugas OSIS karena perintah Neji. Ayolah, kau satu-satunya harapanku~" pinta Ino dengan nada mendramatisir. Ino menahan tangan Sakura agar tidak kabur.

Sakura menggeram kesal. Perempatan muncul di dahinya yang lumayan lebar.

"Nenek-nenek tuli saja tahu kalau kau hanya melebih-lebihkan cerita! Apanya yang dipaksa makan di Ichiraku Ramen dan bertarung dengan tugas OSIS?! Hinata memang sedang kencan dan Tenten sedang melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai sekretaris OSIS, kok! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang!" Sakura berhasil lepas dari jeratan Ino setelah mengeluarkan _uneg-uneg_nya yang membuat Ino kicep.

Melihat mangsanya (?) yang kabur, Ino hanya bisa pundung sambil menghitungi semut di pinggir tembok. Yah, mungkin lain kali, Ino-_chan_~

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura sudah berada di parkiran sekolah—sedang berjalan menghampiri sepeda _pink_-nya—, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat netra _klorofil_-nya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut _emo_—kalau tidak mau disebut pantat ayam—sedang bersandar di mobil biru metalik-nya.

"Ah, Saku? Mau pulang bareng?" tanya pemuda tersebut—yang masih asyik bersandar pada mobilnya sambil tersenyum miring.

Sakura bergidik ngeri saat melihat pemuda itu mengedipkan mata ke arahnya.

'_Pura-pura tidak melihat saja, Sakura! Cuek saja~ Cuek saja~'_ Mulut Sakura berkomat-kamit membaca mantra tersebut berulang-ulang di dalam hati sambil mengambil sepeda kesayangannya.

"Hei, Saku."

**GREP.**

Sepasang tangan tengah memeluk Sakura—yang hendak kabur mengendarai sepedanya—dari belakang.

Sakura merinding disko.

"Kyaaa! A-apaan, sih? Lepaskan tanganmu!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan si bungsu Uchiha itu, mengabaikan sepedanya yang terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Namun tak berhasil, Sasuke justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tadi pagi ... kamu kemana? Padahal aku sudah ke rumahmu, tapi kamu malah tidak ada." ujar Sasuke, sembari menaruh dagunya di bahu kanan gadis itu.

Sakura—yang awalnya melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya—memalingkan wajah, enggan menatap _onyx_ sang pemuda.

"T-tentu saja menghindarimu, 'kan? Aku tidak sudi satu mobil denganmu lagi!" ungkap gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan negeri Jepang tersebut.

"Kau kejam sekali. Apa salahku, heh?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya.

Sakura masih enggan menatap _onyx_ di depannya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke semakin lama semakin mendekati wajahnya.

Sakura tersentak saat merasakan hidung mungilnya bersentuhan dengan hidung mancung Sasuke.

"KYAAA! _PERVERT_!"

**BUAGH.**

Adik Sasori itu langsung kabur sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan secepat kilat, meninggalkan sang pemuda Uchiha yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang habis ditendang Sakura tadi.

* * *

><p>Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak hari itu.<p>

_**KUKURUYUUUK~**_

Ah, nampaknya keluarga ayam sudah kembali ke masa kejayaannya (?). Sang ayah sudah mulai berkokok ria tanda hari sudah pagi. Sepertinya sang ayah sudah tidak berpartisipasi lagi dengan ronda malam seminggu lalu. Setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut, ternyata kegiatan sebenarnya dari ronda malam tersebut adalah begadang di poskamling sambil main batu kerikil. Sang ibu sepertinya masih menikmati kegiatannya seminggu yang lalu. Dan sang anak asyik mencari cacing untuk sarapan.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, mari kita abaikan keluarga ayam di atas.

"TIDAAAAAAK~"

Ah, belum juga _author_ mengetik deskripsi untuk mengawali hari ini, namun teriakan yang masih membahana itu kembali menggelegar. Persis seperti seminggu yang lalu—

"DASAR ANAK ITU! SUDAH SEJAK SEMINGGU YANG LALU, KUBILANG JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! BEGITU BANGUN, LANGSUNG MANDI, LALU SARAPAN!"

—atau mungkin semenjak seminggu yang lalu?

"Haah~" Sasori menghela napas. Lelah melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Atau mungkin trauma karena sejak hari itu ia merasa bokong seksinya terasa sedikit _tepos_ (?).

Sementara itu, Kizashi masih asyik bergelut dengan koran paginya. Tak merasa terusik sedikitpun seolah ia tidak mendengar suara toa milik sang istri. Persis seperti seminggu yang lalu. Namun yang berbeda adalah ia tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah koran kemarin. Bacanya pun terbalik pula.

"SASORI, CEPAT KAMU TENGOK ADIKMU ITU! _KAA-SAN_ SUDAH LELAH MENERIAKINYA SETIAP PAGI!" perintah Mebuki dengan sadis, karena lengkap pakai hujan lokal—lagi.

'_Aku juga lelah disemburi terus oleh ibuku sendiri,'_ ujar Sasori dalam hati. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia berjalan menuju kamar sang adik tercinta.

Agar tidak mengulangi kejadian seminggu yang lalu, mari kita tengok keadaan Sakura di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hah ... hah ...," Sakura langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan menghirup napas dengan rakus seolah ia baru saja ikut lari _marathon_.

'_Tch, mimpi itu lagi!' _umpatnya kesal sambil menjambak rambut _soft pink_ pendeknya. Setelah menenangkan diri sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk mandi agar menyegarkan pikirannya.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasori tiba di depan kamar Sakura. Dengan ogah-ogahan, pemuda bersurai merah itu mengetuk pintu kamar _imouto_-nya.

"Hei, _imouto-chan_~ Kalau sudah bangun, mandilah lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan ... _Kaa-san_ mengamuk lagi, kau tahu?" teriak Sasori dari luar kamar—masih dengan ogah-ogahan.

"APA KATAMU, SASORI?!" Terdengar teriakan menggelegar Mebuki dari bawah.

"A-aku tidak berkata apapun kok, _Kaa-san_!" dusta Sasori. Dasar anak durhaka.

"Ah, iya, Sasori-_nii_! Aku sudah selesai, kok." sahut Sakura dari dalam kamar.

Pintu kamar Sakura pun terbuka.

"Ayo kita sarapan!" ajak Sakura semangat. Sasori tersenyum sambil mengacak surai _soft pink_ Sakura dengan gemas. Ah, kekesalannya sudah menghilang jika dia melihat senyum manis _imouto_-nya.

"Uh, hentikan, Sasori-_nii_! Rambutku jadi berantakan, tahu~" keluh Sakura sambil merapikan kembali rambut _pink_ sebahunya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori.

"Hm? Ada apa, _Nii-san_?" Sakura berhenti merapikan rambutnya. Mata _emerald_-nya bertemu dengan mata _hazel_ milik Sasori. Sasori terlihat agak ragu untuk bersuara, namun tetap melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya ... kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu berteriak setiap kali kau bangun tidur?"

"A-aaah ... _etto_—sebenarnya aku bermimpi buruk ...," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya sembari menggaruk belakang telinganya yang entah sebenarnya gatal atau tidak.

"Setiap hari?" _Hazel_ milik Sasori melebar.

"Hu'um, seminggu belakangan ini." jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

Hening sebentar.

"Apakah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sakura terlonjak.

"Ngg—ti-tidak, kok. Sudahlah, Sasori-_nii_, ayo kita turun untuk sarapan. Aku bisa terlambat nanti." ujar Sakura seraya berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Haaah~ Ya sudah kalau begitu," Meski agak ragu dengan jawaban adiknya, akhirnya Sasori mengalah dan menyusul Sakura ke ruang makan. _'Mungkin Sakura tidak ingin membicarakannya,'_ pikirnya.

Begitu sampai di ruang makan, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dahi lebar Sakura mengernyit. Tunggu, ada yang kurang.

"Lho?_ Tou-san_ mana, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Sakura pada sang ibu yang sedang mencuci peralatan masak.

Sasori sudah duduk manis sambil menikmati roti bakarnya.

"Sudah kutendang bokongnya keluar rumah," jawab Mebuki sarkastik.

"UHUK!"

Mendengar kata 'bokong', Sasori langsung tersedak. Teringat akan kejadian seminggu yang lalu, yang membuat bokong seksinya menjadi agak _tepos_. Salah sendiri kenapa sok jagoan waktu itu.

"Eh? Sasori-_nii_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang adik sambil menyerahkan segelas air pada pemuda _babyface_ itu.

Sasori langsung menegak air itu hingga tandas.

Sakura pun akhirnya duduk. Hendak ikut menikmati sarapan buatan sang ibu. Namun ia membatalkan niatnya saat netra hijaunya tak sengaja menangkap _bento_ yang berwarna _pink_ pucat.

"_Ano_, _Kaa-san_? Itu _bento_ untuk siapa?" tanya Sakura heran. Padahal sudah dibuatkan sarapan, kenapa masih ada _bento_? Apakah sarapan roti bakar jumbo ini masih kurang?

Mebuki melirik sekilas.

"Oh, itu untuk _Tou-san_. Dia harus berangkat pagi, tak sempat sarapan. Jadi kubuatkan _bento_." jelas Mebuki.

.

.

.

.

Hening seketika melanda kediaman Haruno.

.

.

.

.

" ... hah?" Sasori melongo tanda tak paham.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna perkataan Mebuki.

Mebuki tersadar.

"ASTAGA! DASAR SI BODOH ITU! _BENTO_-NYA LUPA DIBAWAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Yare-yare_~ Menyusahkan saja," keluh Sasori sambil menyeka peluh di dahinya. Pemuda berwajah imut itu—yang kini bertampang acak-acakan seolah baru saja menerobos angin _taifun_—harus mengantarkan _bento_ kepada sang ayah di kantornya dengan motor _sport_ merahnya karena paksaan sang ibu tercinta. Beruntung dia bisa mengantarkan _bento_ itu dengan selamat sampai tujuan tanpa kurang suatu apapun, karena dia ugal-ugalan. Lampu merah pun dia terobos. Terbukti dari betapa kacau penampilannya sekarang.

Sakura yang diboncengnya pun tak kalah kacau. Rambut sewarna _bubble gum_-nya tampak berantakan—seperti seseorang yang baru bangun tidur—karena lupa memakai helm. Mukanya pucat bak orang sakit karena Sasori membawa motornya ngebut. Sangat malah. Beruntung nyawanya tak terbang saking kebutnya.

Sambil cemberut, Sakura turun dari motor Sasori. Uh, matanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak ikut Sasori-_nii _tadi," gerutunya. Pipinya ia gembungkan karena kesal saat menyadari betapa kacau penampilannya saat ini.

"Dasar, kamu. Sudah aku antarkan ke sekolah juga. Bukannya berterima kasih malah menggerutu!" Sasori mencubit kedua pipi Sakura gemas.

"I-i_ttai_!_ Gomen_, _ne_, _Nii-san_!"

Sasori melepaskan cubitannya.

" Ya sudah, masuk kelas sana!" perintahnya seenak jidat pada Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Ha'i,_ _ha'i~_ Aku ke kelas, _ne_? _Jaa ne_!" pamit Sakura lalu berlari memasuki gerbang Konoha Senior High School.

"Haah~ Adikku sudah besar ...," gumamnya entah pada siapa. Ia pun bergegas menuju universitasnya.

* * *

><p><span><strong>SKIP TIME<strong>

Pelajaran kedua—yakni pelajaran biologi—telah dimulai.

Murid-murid tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri walaupun ada juga beberapa murid yang terlihat mendengarkan penjelasan materi yang sedang diajarkan.

Naruto sedang asyik kirim surat-suratan dari sobekan kertas dengan _bebeb_ tercintanya, Hinata Hyuuga. Walaupun Hinata kadang mengabaikannya karena takut ketahuan, tapi gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu tak bisa menahan rona_ pink_ yang tiba-tiba menjalar di kedua pipinya saat membaca 'sobekan kertas cinta' dari pemuda Uzumaki itu.

'Hinata-_chan_, pipi tembemmu yang merah merona itu mengingatkanku pada daging sapi ada di _ramen_ buatan Teuchi-_ji-san_ saat masih mengepul panas. Membuatku ingin mencicipinya.'

**PEEEEESSSSSSS~**

Wajah Hinata kini memerah seperti daging sapi yang ditulis Naruto di 'sobekan kertas cinta'. Oh, bahkan telinga Hinata sampai mengeluarkan asap. Ckckck, sepertinya gombalanmu manjur, Naruto~

Chouji mendengarkan penjelasan guru berambut panjang itu dalam diam. Tumben sekali anak bertubuh di atas rata-rata ini ikut mendengarkan materi yang sedang diajarkan, karena biasanya dia sedang asyik memakan keripik kentang kesukaannya diam-diam. Beberapa hari yang lalu, suara kunyahannya terdengar dan membuat Anko-_sensei_ yang sedang mengajar Matematika saat itu langsung melirik tajam ke arahnya. Anko-_sensei_ pun menghampiri Chouji dan merampas _snack_-nya. Sepertinya itu membuat Chouji trauma.

Eeeh, tapi tunggu ...! Kenapa tangannya diam-diam mengambil sesuatu dari kolong meja dan memasukkan benda itu ke mulutnya? Oh, itu bukan benda, melainkan keripik kentang rasa _barbeque_. Lho, dia sedang makan _snack_ di tengah pelajaran? Namun mengapa suara kunyahannya tidak terdengar seperti biasanya? Ah, setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut, ternyata dia tidak menguyah keripik itu seperti biasanya, melainkan dikulum seperti permen. Dasar licik. *_Author_ kemudian kabur dengan cantik sebelum dilindas oleh Chouji*

Abaikan Chouji yang bila dilihat dari jauh terlihat seolah sedang mendengarkan pelajaran dengan tenang. Namun percayalah, penjelasan itu bagaikan masuk dari telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri bagi pemuda bertubuh subur tersebut.

Mari beralih ke murid yang lain. Ah, si ketua kelas yang jenius namun pemalas yang duduk di pojokan itu sedang asyik membolak-balikan bukunya dan beberapa kali menguap. Sepertinya dia sudah mempelajari terlebih dahulu materi yang sedang diberikan. Pemuda ber-_IQ_ di atas 200 itu pun langsung memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Tak lupa buku biologi yang tebal itu ia taruh di depan wajahnya agar menutupi muka ngantuknya. Dua detik kemudian Shikamaru sudah teler dan terbang menuju alam mimpi. Jangan lupakan suara _ngorok-_nya yang hampir terdengar sampai ke depan. Untung tidak ketahuan, karena suaranya teredam oleh buku. Hn, jenius.

Lee sedang melototi buku cetak biologi di depannya. Tampak seolah mencoba memahami kata-kata yang tertulis disana. Matanya menyipit saat tak sengaja menangkap beberapa bahasa Latin yang tak ia pahami. Tiba-tiba ia merasa matanya berkunang-kunang karena benar-benar tak memahami artinya.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis bersurai _soft pink_ yang berjarak beberapa bangku di depannya sambil tersenyum. Tak lupa ia menyelipkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang hidungnya, mengupil. Seraya menggaruk pantatnya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal dengan tangan yang satunya. Pandangannya masih kearah Sakura, menatap dengan tatapan memuja. Sepertinya Lee tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa anak perempuan yang tak sengaja melihat tingkahnya sedang memasang ekspresi jijik. Bahkan ada yang muntah. Ckckck, parah sekali kau, Lee.

Kiba sedang asyik melamun, sepertinya tengah memikirkan nasib Akamaru yang sedang dikurung oleh sang ibu karena tenyata di bulu anjing putih itu terdapat kutu dan ketombe (?). Tadi pagi Kiba sudah berdiskusi dengan pemuda berambut iklan _shampoo_—Neji—untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Dan setelah mendapatkan wejangan dari pemuda Hyuuga yang cantik itu, akhirnya Kiba memutuskan untuk memandikan Akamaru dengan sabun colek setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

Shino yang dikenal pendiam dan misterius pun sedang asyik menatap buku tebal di depannya. Inilah yang namanya anak rajin. Eh, benarkah? Ah, ternyata tidak. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, ternyata Shino tidak sedang membacanya, melainkan memperhatikan serangga super kecil yang sedang menari di atas bukunya. Tak jarang dia cekikikan diam-diam. _Yare-yare~_

Neji Hyuuga sepertinya yang paling normal. Ia tampak asyik mendengarkan penjelasan materi, sambil diam-diam menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela rambut iklan _shampoo_-nya.

"Huh, rambutku masih jauh lebih bagus." gumamnya pelan.

Tenten yang duduk diseberangnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop _saat ia tak sengaja mendengar Neji bilang begitu.

Dan beberapa anak lain sedang asyik mengobrol menggunakan mata mereka. Tidak, bukannya mereka bisu atau semacamnya. Mereka hanya tidak ingin ketahuan _sensei_ yang sedang ada di depan.

Ngomong-ngomong, kemana sang Uchiha itu, ya?

Sakura menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Entahlah, tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing.

"Sakura, temani aku ke—EEEEEHH? KAMU KENAPA? KOK PUCAT SEKALI SEPERTI OROCHI-_SENSEI_? SEDANG DIET, YA?" Suara—atau lebih tepatnya teriakan—Ino yang menggelegar terasa begitu berdenging di telinga Sakura.

Sontak murid yang lain menoleh kearah mereka berdua. Termasuk Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba terbangun karena terkejut.

"Diamlah, Ino~ aku merasa tidak enak badan sekarang. Dan apa kau tidak sadar? Semuanya melihat kearah kita, bodoh!" gumam Sakura pelan, namun masih cukup terdengar oleh gadis Yamanaka.

"Eh?" Ino cengo. Seolah baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Nona Yamanaka, apa Anda tidak ingat sekarang berada dimana?!" tegur guru di depan dengan lantang.

Sambil meneguk ludahnya, dengan takut-takut Ino melirik guru_ killer_ yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil melotot kearahnya.

Orochimaru.

Ya, itulah guru yang sedari tadi sibuk mengoceh sambil menulis beberapa materi penting yang sedang ia ajarkan. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ternyata tidak ada satu pun murid yang memperhatikannya karena sedari tadi dia sibuk menghadap papan tulis.

Dan Yamanaka Ino telah berhasil mengalihkan atensi guru itu padanya.

_Congratulations_, Ino-_chan_~

"Yamanaka, lebih baik kau antarkan Haruno ke UKS, setelah itu berdiri di depan kelas sampai bel istirahat berbunyi!" perintah Orochimaru saat melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Sakura. Bahkan hampir menandingi wajah pucatnya.

"A-_are_?"

"Cepat!" Spidol melayang ke wajah cantik Yamanaka Ino.

Dan beruntung, sedikit meleset karena spidol itu mengenai jidatnya.

"H-h-h-ha-_ha'i_!" ucap Ino sambil memegangi jidat indahnya yang kini terdapat warna merah ditengah-tengahnya dan membawa—menggeret lebih tepatnya—Sakura keluar kelas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>_**'s POV**_

UKS.

Disinilah aku berada sekarang.

Kalau bukan karena kepalaku yang tiba-tiba pusing gara-gara tidak sempat sarapan—karena buru-buru memberikan _bento_ kepada Tou-_san_—dan membuat kepalaku makin cenat-cenut saat mendengar Oro-_sensei_ yang sedari tadi sibuk menjelaskan materi sehingga membuatku tidak bisa fokus menerima pelajaran dan juga karena paksaan sahabatku, aku tidak akan sudi mengunjungi tempat ini.

Setelah mengantarkanku ke tempat laknat ini, Ino segera berlari untuk menonton permainan kekasihnya di lapangan basket—kelas Sai memang sedang pelajaran olahraga saat ini.

Tidak! Bukannya Ino tidak peduli padaku atau semacamnya, aku memang tidak suka dikasihani dan tidak mau merepotkannya. Dia bahkan akan menjengukku saat istirahat nanti. Karena itulah aku bersyukur Ino langsung pergi setelah kuyakinkan bahwa aku tak apa-apa jika ditinggal sendiri, paling tidak aku tidak akan mendengar ceramahannya yang membuat kepalaku makin cenat-cenut. Aaah ... aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik. Maafkan aku, Ino.

Huh, aku benar-benar tidak ingin ke tempat ini sekarang. Seminggu yang lalu aku tak sengaja mendengar suara Sasuke disini. Aku tak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi. Lagipula selama seminggu ini aku sengaja menghindarinya.

Awalnya aku ingin pergi ke atap sekolah, namun pemikiran itu kutendang jauh-jauh setelah aku menyadari bahwa cuaca sedang mendung entah sejak kapan. _Tch_, aku tidak ingin jika esok hari malah terserang demam karena kehujanan dan membuat sahabatku makin khawatir. Sungguh, hal itu malah memperburuk keadaaan.

Karena itulah, mau tak mau aku kesini. Yah, paling tidak, disini ada ranjang yang bisa aku tiduri untuk beristirahat, 'kan? Walaupun aku mengutuk petugas PMR yang sering diam-diam ke kantin dan malah bergosip ria di saat seharusnya mereka bertugas menggantikan Shizune-_sensei_ yang sedang cuti melahirkan.

Bodo amat, deh. Lagipula aku lebih memilih mereka bergosip di kantin daripada bergosip di UKS yang malah bisa mengganggu tidurku. Yah, ada bagusnya juga mereka tak disini.

Kurebahkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang UKS dengan keras sehingga membuat ranjang tersebut berderit. Sial, pusing yang melanda kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kurasa aku harus tidur sekarang untuk mengurangi pusingnya.

"Uuh ...,"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara—laki-laki kurasa—di sebelahku saat aku hendak memejamkan mataku untuk tidur. _Hell yeah_, kupikir aku hanya sendirian disini.

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah kiri, dimana suara laki-laki itu berasal. Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan menghampiri tirai pembatas yang menutupi ruangan di antara kami, lalu menyibaknya perlahan. Kepalaku kutongolkan sedikit. Mengintip lebih tepatnya.

Oh, si _Playboy Prince_ ternyata.

.

.

.

.

Hah?

.

.

.

.

Tunggu sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HEEEEE?

S-SASUKE?!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong>

H-h-h-hai, minna-san~ #bangkitdarikubur

A-a-ada yang m-masih ing-ingat saya? ._. #hening

Bagus deh kalau tidak ingat. Yosh, kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu, ne~ #woooi

Ngg—saya tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi ... HONTOU NI DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! #bungkuk90derajat

Saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada minna-san yang telah mereview fanfic saya yang sangat abal ini. :""D

Saya sangat senang membaca review kalian semua. Sungguh, saya terharu. Ternyata fanfic saya yang masih butuh banyak sekali perbaikan ini ada yang suka. :"""D

Untuk chapter ini, saya tidak bisa berkata banyak. Maaf kalau ceritanya abal, jelek, sangat OOC dan tidak jelas begini. Silakan tendang saya! Tapi jangan di bokong, ya~ #lirikSasori

Saya masih belajar. Karena itu, saya mohon bimbingannya. (_ _)

Btw, maaf kalau masih ada typo. Susah sekali menghilangkannya. Padahal udah saya basmi pakai cairan pembersih toilet. Tapi masih membandel juga. :"3

.

.

.

Oh iya, ini balasan review buat yang nggak login. :))

**lee** : Hai, lee-san! Makasih atas curahan perasaannya. XD Ini udah update, hehe. Maaf kalau humornya garing. :"3 #dibuang

**pinkymouse** : Ini lanjutannya. :3 Hehe, makasih sarannya. Doa'kan aku agar bisa merapikannya saat ada waktu. Huhuu, maaf kalau chap ini masih nggak rapi. X"3

**SasuSaku16** : Kalau sekarang lama nggak, ya? ._. #plak Hehe, udah lanjut, nih. Makasih review-nya. :))

**RUE ERU** : Yosh, ini udah lanjut~ Hehe, dimana-mana kalau seseorang lagi sendirian di tempat angker (?) pas ngedenger suara tangis, 'kan pasti mikir yang nggak-nggak. :v #itukamukali

**uchan** : Nih, udah lanjut, dek. :D #plak *jadi ngerasa tua, nih. =_='*

Yosh, kayaknya udah semua, deh. Yang login silakan cek PM~

Terima kasih buat yang udah meluangkan review, faves dan alerts untuk fanfic abal ini~ Tanpa kalian, fanfic ini bukanlah apa-apa. :")

Mind to Review? Hehe, cuma baca aja aku udah sangat berterima kasih, kok. Apalagi kalau sampai di review. X3

Jaa ne, minna-san~

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Subarashii Shinju**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, minna-san! XD *nyapa dengan riang seolah tak berdosa* #digorok

Shinju kembali lagi dengan membawa kebahagiaan~ #apah #diinjek

Kyaa, aku lagi seneng banget, nih karena **cover Naruto chapter 686**~ #terjangSasuSaku

Dan karena hari ini ultahnya Abang Cacu! Omedetou, Sasu-kun! Semoga kau bisa memenuhi ambisi terakhirmu! Jangan lupa ajak gadis merah muda itu untuk membantumu, ya. #dichidori

Karena itulah jadinya aku update hari ini, hahaha ... #plak #gakgitu

Yosh, ayo kita mulai saja, minna-san~

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to :<strong>

**Ferona Gothloli**, **Hayashi Hana-chan**, RUE ERU, **Kikyu RKY**,** hanazono yuri**,Meme Chua, meee,** L kira99**, uchan,** Asterella Roxanne**,** Uchizuma Angel**, **julietcastle**,** Eysha CherryBlossom**, **Kumada Chiyu**,** dan silent readers semua**. :))

**Maaf apabila terdapat kesalahan penulisan dari nama-nama di atas. (_ _)**

_**Previous chapter :**_

**Sakura**_**'s POV**_

Kurebahkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang UKS dengan keras sehingga membuat ranjang tersebut berderit. Sial, pusing yang melanda kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kurasa aku harus tidur sekarang untuk mengurangi pusingnya.

"Uuh ...,"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara—laki-laki kurasa—di sebelahku saat aku hendak memejamkan mataku untuk tidur. _Hell yeah_, kupikir aku hanya sendirian disini.

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah kiri, dimana suara laki-laki itu berasal. Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan menghampiri tirai pembatas yang menutupi ruangan di antara kami, lalu menyibaknya perlahan. Kepalaku kutongolkan sedikit. Mengintip lebih tepatnya.

Oh, si _Playboy Prince_ ternyata.

.

.

.

.

Hah?

.

.

.

.

Tunggu sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HEEEEE?

S-SASUKE?!

* * *

><p><strong>Yume no Jitsugen<strong>

**(A Dream Come True)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Subarashii Shinju**

**Warning(s) :**

**OOC to the MAX | AU | Typo(s) mungkin sedang beranak pinak | EyD dipertanyakan | Diksi masih sangat amburadul | Bahasa sehari-hari | Ide pasaran | Fluffy | Gaje | Romance gagal | Little bit humor (garing) | Dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca. :))

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>_**'s POV**_

Sedang apa orang gila itu disini?

_Well_, untuk apa aku menanyakan hal yang jawabannya sudah jelas; **Dia sedang tidur disini**. Uh, bodoh sekali kau, Sakura.

Tapi, sejak kapan dia disini?

Ah, aku baru sadar kalau sejak tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku menghindarinya. Yah, salahkan mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku seminggu belakangan ini.

Apakah menurutmu aneh? Coba bayangkan kalau kalian memimpikan hal yang sama selama seminggu penuh! Dan yang lebih lagi, kalian **hafal** seluruh mimpi itu. Aneh, 'kan? Itu pertanda apaan coba?

_Well_, agar kalian tidak bingung, aku akan menceritakan mimpiku. Ekhm.

_**FLASH BACK**_

***Sakura'**_**s dream**_*

_"Saku, aku ingin bilang sesuatu," ucap Sasuke Uchiha tiba-tiba padaku._

_Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa? Tinggal bilang saja."_

_"Tapi bukan disini,"_

_Lalu dia menarikku pergi keluar kelas. Kini kami berdua berada di ruangan UKS._

_Dia berdiri sekitar tiga langkah di depanku dan terdiam cukup lama._

_"Mau bilang apa?" tanyaku heran. Katanya mau bilang sesuatu? Kok malah diam? Kulihat si bungsu Uchiha itu menghirup dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. Kenapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus peduli?_

_Mata onyx-nya yang—aku benci untuk mengakuinya namun kenyatannya memang—mempesona itu menatap mataku dalam. Uuuh ... walaupun benci, namun harus kuakui bahwa tatapannya HAMPIR membuat jantungku squat jump dan membuatku ingin meleleh. Ingat, HAMPIR._

_Geezz, gadis normal mana coba yang tidak akan doki-doki dan melting kalau ditatap sedalam itu oleh Playboy Prince ini? Nenek-nenek yang sedang kayang saja bakal ambruk karena jantungnya dag dig dug saking melting-nya! Yang tidak akan doki-doki dan melting paling hanya orang yang tidak normal!_

_Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Aku normal, kok! Err—mungkin tidak jika aku dibandingkan dengan fansgirl-nya yang liar itu._

_Huh, sudahlah. Aku ngomong apaan, sih?_

_"Aku suka padamu," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah serius, membuyarkan lamunan gaje-ku._

_Mataku melotot. Mulutku menganga. Hidungku kembang-kempis. Nani kore?_

_"... Hah?"_

_Dia terdiam menatapku, masih dengan wajah seriusnya. Walaupun matanya menatapku datar._

_"Hahahaha ...," Dan tawaku meledak._

_Aku tak peduli dengan matanya yang menatapku heran plus takut—mungkin dia mengira aku gila? Who knows? —walaupun masih terkesan datar._

_" ... leluconmu tidak lucu, Tuan."_

_"Memangnya siapa yang melucu? Aku serius, Sakura." Dia menggeram kesal._

_Aku terdiam cukup lama. Biasanya, dia tidak akan pernah memanggil namaku dengan 'Sakura', jika bukan untuk hal yang serius. Dan itu sangat jarang—bahkan hampir tidak pernah—terjadi. Apa dia benar-benar serius?_

_Entah kenapa aku malah gugup saat dia berjalan mendekatiku. Memperpendek jarak di antara kami. Uh, entah kenapa menelan ludah saja rasanya sulit sekali._

_Sekarang dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Hanya tersisa jarak sekitar 30 cm di antara kami. Namun sepertinya dia masih ingin memperpendek jarak yang nyatanya sudah pendek ini. Apa dia mau membunuhku? Berada di dekatnya membuat jantungku tak sehat!_

_Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar tepat di hadapanku. Membuatku semakin merasa gugup. Uh ... kenapa ini?_

_Aku memundurkan langkahku, menciptakan jarak kembali. Namun hal itu menjadi sia-sia saat bungsu Uchiha itu malah mendekatiku dan memperpendek jarak lagi._

_Aku terus memundurkan langkahku, sampai aku tidak bisa mundur lagi karena punggungku sudah membentur dinding. Duh ... siapa, sih, yang bikin dinding disini? Tch, pertanyaanmu bodoh, Sakura._

_Tanpa kusadari, ternyata dia sudah berada di hadapanku—lagi._

_"Kenapa menghindar, eh?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai. A-Apa-apaan itu?_

_Perasaan gugup itu kembali lagi. Oh, Kami-sama, tolonglah hamba-Mu yang cantik ini~ Oke, ini bukan waktunya narsis, Sakura._

_Kedua tangan Sasuke sekarang berada di antara kepalaku. Tubuhnya membungkuk, agar mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Dia menatapku lekat. Dasar bodoh, aku bisa mati karena gugup kalau terus begini!_

_"Kenapa diam?"_

_Aku menelan ludah. Kami-sama, seringainya benar-benar menyebalkan karena berhasil membuatku tergoda! Eh, aku bicara apa? Ugh, sadarlah, Sakura~_

_"Jadi, bagaimana?" bisiknya di telinga kiriku. Tch, kurasa 'Playboy mode'-nya sedang aktif sekarang. Tahan, Sakura! Jangan tergoda!_

_"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyaku ketus sambil memalingkan wajahku. Well, jika kau ingin tahu, sekarang aku sangat gugup sampai-sampai aku tak berani memandang matanya!_

_"Jadi, apa jawabanmu soal pernyataan cintaku barusan?" Aku meliriknya sekilas dari ekor mataku. Ugh, seringainya makin melebar. Aku menelan ludah gugup yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya._

_Hei, bagaimana reaksimu jika orang yang—setahu kamu—membencimu, tapi tiba-tiba menarikmu ke tempat sepi dan menyatakan cinta padamu? Aku bisa bilang begini karena dia selalu mengejekku dan menggodaku. Belum lagi, dia menanyakan jawabanmu atas pernyataan cintanya dengan seringai—yang benci kuakui (lagi)—seksi?_

_Aah, pasti kau sudah gila~_

_"Tsk, jawab pertanyaanku ...," ucapnya geram. Eh? Atau gemas? Huwaa ... otakku sedang error sekarang! Seseorang, tolong tampar wajahku!_

_Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Aku tidak peduli jika sampai berdarah. Yang pasti, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Entahlah, bahkan berkata; "Aku membencimu" saja sulit untuk kuucapkan! Ada apa denganku?_

_Entah sudah berapa lama keheningan tercipta di antara kami. Dan sepertinya dia sudah bosan menunggu. Semoga saja dia tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh terhadapku._

_"Tch, jika kau tetap tidak mau menjawab, aku akan menciummu!" ancamnya gema—geram. Ish, aku salah bilang melulu. Mulutku kenapa, sih?  
><em>

_Tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa?_

_Oh iya, katanya kalau aku tidak mau menjawab, dia akan menciumku, ya?_

_Oh ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Eh?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_C-Ci-cium?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_HEEEEE?! CIUM? Ci-ciuman maksudnya? Ci-ciuman dimana, nih?_

_Mataku melotot menatap wajahnya yang semakin mendekat ke arahku. J-jangan-jangan ..._

_Ketika bibirnya hampir mengenai bibirku, aku memalingkan wajahku. Uh, aku malu. Sangat malu. Bahkan terlalu malu untuk menatapnya. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui bahwa wajahku sudah sangat memerah karena ulahnya._

_Tiba-tiba, tangan kanannya yang semula berada di samping kepalaku kini menyentuh daguku dan menariknya—memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Tangan yang satunya kini beralih memegangi belakang leherku agar aku tetap diam._

_"Kau akan menyesal karena sudah menolaknya," godanya. Uh, hentikan seringai seksimu itu~_

_Mataku menutup seiring menipisnya jarak diantara kami._

_"TIDAAAK~"_

_Dan aku terbangun di saat itu. Selalu di saat itu._

_**End of FLASH BACK**_

Meski benci mengakuinya, aku penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. Maksudku, apa yang akan kulakukan setelahnya di mimpiku itu? Tidak, jangan melenceng, bodoh. Uuh, ya, aku benar-benar bodoh! Sakura _no baka_!

Dan aku selalu menjambak rambutku hingga kusut—untung tak sampai botak—setelah aku terbangun dari mimpi itu.

Oh, dan aku mendapatkan sebuah jawaban lain atas pusingnya kepalaku. Mungkin itu karena selama seminggu belakangan ini aku terlalu sering menjambak rambutku sendiri.

_Oke_, kembali ke kenyataan.

Karena terlalu lama melamun—mengingat kembali mimpi burukku—aku sampai tidak sadar jika _Playboy Prince_ menatapku melalui sela-sela tirai yang kusibakkan.

"Saku?" panggilnya.

Aku tersentak. Eh? Dia memanggilku?

"_Playboy Prince_!" Aku berteriak sambil menyibakkan tirai lebih lebar, kemudian menunjuk wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanyaku garang.

"Heh, harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Jangan-jangan kau menguntitku, ya? Setelah seminggu belakangan ini kau terus menghindariku, akhirnya kau menguntitku? Apa maumu, heh?" ucapnya panjang lebar tapi tidak jelas.

Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku. Oh, jadi dia menyadari kalau selama seminggu belakangan ini aku menghindarinya? Yah, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidak sadar, sih? Padahal selama ini dia yang menguntitku! Kenapa dia malah berkata bahwa sekarang aku menguntitnya?

"Huh, percaya diri sekali! Aku kesini karena kepalaku benar-benar pusing, tahu!"

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kukatakan.

"_Tch_, terserah kaulah. Melihatmu membuatku tambah pusing saja!" ucapku sambil berbalik menjauhinya, berniat keluar dari UKS laknat ini. Apalagi ternyata di dalamnya juga ada orang yang sama-sama laknatnya. Hiiih~

Ketika aku telah mencapai pintu, kurasakan tangan seseorang menahan tanganku.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukannya kau sedang pusing?" tanyanya. _Tch_, peduli apa dia tentangku?

"Lepaskan." ujarku tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaannya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Dia menyeringai. Oh, dia menantangku rupanya.

"Aku akan berteriak!" ucapku balik menantangnya.

Dia mendengus, seolah menahan tawa. Aku merasa tersinggung. Perasaan kata-kataku tadi tidak ada lucu-lucunya. Jelas-jelas barusan aku balik menantangnya, kenapa dia malah merasa aku sedang melawak? Oh, otaknya agak sinting kurasa.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Ada yang lucu?" tanyaku lantang.

Seringainya makin melebar. "Teriak saja sesukamu. Kau lupa kalau UKS ini kedap suara, eh?" jelasnya masih dengan seringai seksinya—yang menyebalkan.

Anjrit.

Aku melotot. Bibirku bungkam. _Oh my_, kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang? Mataku menatap wajahnya. _Damn_, seringainya mengingatkanku pada mimpi burukku seminggu belakangan ini. Dan karena mimpi itulah selama seminggu ini aku terus-terusan menghindarinya.

Tunggu—barusan aku bilang apa? Astaga, aku lupa!

Kutepis tangannya yang menahan pergelangan tanganku dan langsung kabur seolah aku baru saja melihat tuyul di siang bolong. Walaupun kenyataannya saat ini langit masih mendung dan wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk menjadi tuyul.

Sebentar. Apa aku baru saja memujinya 'tampan'? Baiklah, lupakan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat tabu semacam itu.

"Hei, Saku!"

Dia mengejarku. Uh, sialan! Walaupun aku telah berlari secepat mungkin, entah kenapa dia masih bisa menyusulku dan menahan tanganku agar tidak kabur lagi. Mungkin memang benar kalau fisik laki-laki jauh lebih unggul.

Kemudian dia menarikku kembali ke UKS. _Tch_, kejadian ini mengingatkanku pada mimpiku lagi. Batinku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa aku bisa tidak berdaya seperti ini jika di hadapannya? Padahal aku sudah terbiasa menghajar Naruto kalau aura mesumnya sedang keluar. Ayo, Sakura! Keluarkan tinju maut _no jutsu-_mu!

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa selama seminggu belakangan ini kamu selalu menghindariku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya lembut. _Kami-sama_ ... kenapa dia bisa lembut begini? Tekad untuk mengeluarkan tinju maut _no jutsu-_ku kini menguap entah kemana. Huwaa, Ino, tolonglah sahabatmu ini!

_**End of**_** Sakura**_**'s POV**_

.

.

.

**Normal **_**POV**_

"Huatchu!" Terdengar suara bersin menggema di lapangan basket Konoha Senior High School yang hanya terdapat dua orang di sana.

"Ada apa, Ino-chan? Kau flu?" Sai, yang duduk di sebelah kekasihnya langsung panik.

"Ah, tidak, kok. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang membicarakanku," jelas Ino sambil menggosok hidungnya.

"Percaya diri sekali." cibir pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu.

"Hee, kau cemburu, ya, Sai-kun?" goda Ino pada kekasih pucatnya.

"Lupakan, ini pasti karena cuaca sedang mendung, Ino-chan." kilah Sai.

"Hmm, benar juga, ya. Tapi kenapa kau tetap main basket? Kalau nanti hujan dan kau jadi sakit bagaimana?" tanya sang gadis berambut _ponytail_ tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku rela, asalkan Ino-chan mau merawatku." gombal Sai, diiringi dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Aw, manis sekali~" Ino menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing pipinya yang merona karena gombalan maut Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba pada kekasih pirangnya sambil membuka botol minum.

"Err—Ah! Kau mau kusuapi bento, Sai-kun?"

.

.

.

**Sakura**_**'s POV**_

Aku masih bungkam, enggan menjawab pertanyaannya. Heh, kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau selama ini dia selalu menggangguku?! Kalau begitu, memang iya! Kau telah melakukan kesalahan! Semua yang telah kau perbuat selama ini adalah kesalahan! Termasuk ciumanmu dengan Karin seminggu yang lalu! Uh, aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

"Ck, jawablah pertanyaanku ...,"

Tatapannya seolah menusuk mataku. Kualihkan _emerald_-ku dari tatapan _onyx-_nya. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirku. Menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Sakura," Dia mulai gema—ekhm, geram. Hei, jangan menatapku begitu. Lidahku terpeleset tadi.

Aku masih menutup rapat bibirku. Tampaknya tindakanku membuatnya semakin gema—ekhm, geram. Terlihat dari tangannya yang mengepal menahan emosi.

Kemudian dia mendorongku hingga punggungku membentur dinding. Ugh, apa dia tidak tahu kalau itu sakit?

Tangan kanannya yang semula berasa di bahuku kini berpindah ke daguku. Membuatku dipaksa untuk menatap matanya. Sementara tangan kirinya yanng semula di sebelah kepalaku kini memeluk pinggangku, menarik tubuhku yang mungil agar mendekati tubuh atletisnya. Namun kutahan dada bidangnya dengan kedua tanganku agar tubuhnya tak semakin mendekatiku.

"Tch, jika kau tetap tidak mau menjawab, aku akan menciummu!" ancamnya.

Ah,_dé jà vu_.

Lho? Kenapa kata-katanya mirip sekali dengan mimpi burukku seminggu belakangan? A-apa dia benar-benar akan m-menci-ciumku?

Mataku terbuka lebar. Namun bibirku masih mengatup rapat. Aku takut. Aku takut kalau dia benar-benar menciumku. Aku takut kalau ciuman pertamaku akan diambil olehnya. Aku takut kalau nanti aku malah jatuh cinta padanya. Karena itulah, aku menghindarinya seminggu belakangan ini. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?

Matanya menatapku lekat. Dalam. Lembut. Aku tersepona.

Eh? Apakah tadi _typo_?

Maaf, maksudku tersepon—terpesona. Yah, abaikan saja hal sepele ini.

Tangan kanannya yang semula berada di daguku kini memegang tengkukku. Entah sadar atau tidak, tanganku yang semula berada di dadanya yang bidang untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak mendekatiku, kini malah mengalungi lehernya.

Tatapannya benar-benar menghipnotisku. Irisnya yang sehitam jelaga itu seolah menarikku untuk masuk ke dunianya. Mataku masih menyelami manik _obsidian_-nya. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau aku mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya.

Dia terkejut dengan apa yang kuperbuat barusan. A-aku men-menciumnya! Mengecup bibirnya singkat! Aku melakukannya dengan tidak sadar. A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, sih? Tiba-tiba menciumnya karena terbawa suasana? Uh, padahal selama ini aku menghindarinya agar ciuman pertamaku tidak diambil olehnya.

Tapi ... tunggu!

Ciuman pertama?

Oh, _no_! Aku malah menciumnya! Itu berarti aku sendiri yang menyerahkan ciuman pertamaku padanya! Sia-sia perjuanganku selama ini. Duh, kenapa aku bisa bodoh begini, sih! _Inner_-ku kini sedang menjambak rambutku dengan brutal.

Aku menunduk, malu. Wajahku sudah sangat memerah. Sangat malu. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpi burukku sendiri. Ini sangat memalukan! _Kami-sama_, apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? Aku harus bagaimana?

Setelah keheningan cukup lama menghinggapi kami, Sasuke akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Kamu ... menciumku?"

_Anjir_. Uh, aku ingin lenyap ditelan bumi saja sekarang! Seseorang, tolong gali lubang sedalam-dalamnya dan biarkan aku terjun kesana!

Aku semakin menunduk. Tak ingin melihatnya atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang sudah semakin memerah karena malu. Aku menelan ludah.

"Aaah ... e-_etto_ ... a-_ano_ ...,"

Aku gugup! Tanganku yang berada di bahunya kini meremas seragamnya. Ingin rasanya kucakar dan kurobek seragamnya, tapi entah kenapa tanganku malah gemetar.

"Itu apa?" Ugh, dasar Uchiha ini! Bisa-bisanya dia bertanya dengan sangat tenang seolah kejadian aku-mengecup-bibirnya-secara-singkat itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Sungguh, aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan perasaan gugup ini. Rasanya seperti telah ketahuan menebalkan _lipstick_ _Kaa_-_san_ ke bibir Sasori-nii dan kini aku sedang diinterogasi oleh _Kaa_-_san_ habis-habisan! Eh? Apa barusan aku membuka aib? Kumohon, jangan ceritakan kejadian itu pada _Kaa-san_. Bisa-bisa dia ingat lagi dan akhirnya aku harus mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga selama sebulan penuh tanpa digaji! Eh, kenapa aku malah menceritakan hal memalukan ini? Uh, fokus, Sakura! Fokus!

Tanganku semakin meremas bahunya. Berbagai alibi berseliweran di otakku. Namun bibirku tak sanggup berkata apapun. Aku hanya bisa menggigitnya.

"Jadi ... apa itu artinya kamu juga suka padaku?"

"NANI?!" Aku berteriak kencang. A-apa katanya? S-suka? P-padanya? Hal nista semacam itu tak ada dalam kamusku! Lagipula, hei ... apa dia baru saja bilang suka padaku secara tak langsung?

"A-aku ti-tidak s-su-ssu-suka padamu!" jawabku lantang. Yeah, walau terbata sedikit. Ini pasti karena aku terlalu sering bergaul dengan Hinata. Pasti diam-diam gadis _lavender_ itu menularkan virus gagapnya padaku.

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku?" tanyanya datar. Ah, kalau dia menggunakan kata 'kau' padaku, itu tandanya dia sedang kesal dengan sikapku.

Aku mematung. Ugh, mana mungkin aku harus mengatakan kalau aku terbawa suasana? Alibi macam apa itu! Pasti dia mengira aku mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Walau kenyataannya memang seperti itu, sih. Eh, apa?

"Bukankah kau melakukannya karena ...," Dia mendekati wajahku. Mau apa dia?

" ... suka padaku?" bisiknya di telinga kiriku dengan nada menggoda. _Damn_, aku hanya bisa menahan napas.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti kami. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Bukannya aku tidak mau bicara, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak bisa bicara apapun. Karena bibirnya telah berada di atas bibirku. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun perlahan dia memagutnya dengan lembut.

Ya, mimpiku telah menjadi kenyataan. Dan tanpa sadar, aku membalas pagutannya.

Setelah 5 menit, akhirnya dia melepaskan bibirnya dariku. Matanya menatapku lembut. Wajahku memanas. Aku rasa sudah sangat memerah, bahkan mungkin melebihi merahnya daging sapi ada di _ramen_ buatan Teuchi-jii-san kesukaan Naruto.

"Tadi kamu membalas ciumanku. Jadi, kamu benar-benar menyukaiku, ya?" Tangan kanannya kini memainkan anak rambutku. Pipiku semakin merona. T-tunggu! Apa katanya?! A-aku tidak pernah bilang aku suka padanya, 'kan? Seenaknya saja menuduh! Padahal _Playboy Prince_ ini juga belum menyatakan perasaannya padaku! Ngg—apa aku terlihat seperti ingin ditembak?

Aku masih terdiam dalam pikiran _absurd_-ku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengelak.

"B-bukankah ... kau pacaran dengan Karin?" Bukannya membantah pernyataan—atau bagiku tuduhan—pemuda berambut _raven_ di depanku, bibirku tanpa sadar malah menanyakan hal yang membuatku galau di _chapter_ awal. Eh? Ti-tidak kok, aku tidak galau. Lupakan saja perkataanku barusan.

"Karin?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Akupun turut mengernyitkan alisku. Kok dia heran begitu?

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanyanya lagi. Tangan kanannya sudah berhenti memainkan rambut pendekku. Hatiku mencelos entah karena apa.

"Seminggu yang lalu ... aku melihatmu berciuman dengannya di taman belakang," Kulihat matanya kini menatapku datar. A-apa aku salah bicara?

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dariku satu langkah ke belakang dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Oh itu ... kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya dengan datar. Sedatar tatapan matanya padaku.

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Entah kenapa aku lebih menyukai dirinya yang sebelumnya menggodaku.

"A-aku tak sengaja melihat kalian berdua di sana. T-Tidak! Bukannya aku ingin mengintip kegiatan kalian, aku hanya penasaran kenapa kalian tidak masuk kelas. P-padahal, 'kan saat itu bel masuk sudah berbunyi. J-jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" ucapku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah—tampan—nya yang sedatar tembok.

"Kau mengintip?"

Emerald-ku terbelalak lebar.

"T-tidak, kok! Siapa juga yang ingin m-mengintip?! A-aku hanya p-penasaran saja! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau mengintip, 'kan?" Dia memutar bola matanya malas.

"J-jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu cemburu?"

A-apa katanya?

... jadi, mereka benar-benar berciuman?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong>

Huwaa, saya sangat minta maaf karena telah menelantarkan fic abal saya ini. :"( #ojigiberkali-kali

Untuk chapter ketiga ini, saya minta maaf kalau mengecewakan. :"3 #headwall

Dan maaf bagi yang mengharapkan untuk update kilat. Tapi ini masih kilat, 'kan? Paling tidak, saya tidak menelantarkannya sampe berbulan-bulan, lho. ._.v #ngeles #apah

Yosh, do'akan saya supaya next chap update-nya tidak kelamaan. Soalnya setelah libur saya tidak punya waktu luang (kayaknya). Jadi saya harap saya bisa segera menamatkan fanfic ini secepatnya. X"3 #buru-burukabur

.

.

.

**Sakura** : "Dasar author jahannam! Belum bales review readers yang non login, eh malah main kabur saja!" *nonjokin tembok*

**Sasuke** : "Hn, sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita saja yang balas?" *smirk ke Sakura*

**Sakura** : "Y-ya sudah kalau begitu. B-bukannya aku ingin terus bersamamu atau semacamnya, a-aku hanya ingin membantu Shinju-chan. J-jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!"

**Sasuke** : "Haah, terserah lah. Tapi sebelum itu, kita ganti dulu papan nama di atas."

**Sakura** : "Hah? Papan nama?" :/

**Sasuke** : "Tuh." *nunjuk tulisan **'Author's note'***

**Sakura** : "Kenapa diganti?" ._.

**Sasuke** : "Soalnya kan ini bukan bacotannya author." *tendang papan nama tersebut*

**Sakura** : "Oh, memangnya mau diganti jadi apa?"

**Sasuke** : "PMS." *nyiapin perkakas*

**Sakura** : "APA?! Dasar Uchiha mesum!"

**Sasuke** : "Mweswum apwanywa?" *mulutnya lagi gigit paku*

**Sakura** : "Buang dulu paku itu! Kalau sampai tertelan, bagaimana, bodoh?!" *melotot horror*

**Sasuke** : *lepehin paku* "Yang pasti, PMS yang ini bukan seperti PMS yang kau pikirkan! Itu adalah sebuah singkatan!" *pukulin palu ke ujung papan yang baru*

**Sakura** : "Memangnya apa singkatannya?"

**Sasuke** : "**Pojok Mesra SasuSaku**." *smirk*

**Sakura** : *blush* "O-oh, begitu."

**Sasuke** : "Bagus, 'kan?" *nunjuk papan nama yang baru digantung*

**Sakura** : "A-apanya yang bagus?! Sudahlah, cepat kita balas review! Bisa-bisa pojok ini malah jadi lebih panjang dari ceritanya!" *ambil berkas-berkas*

**Sasuke** : "Hn, lanjutkan." *beresin perkakas*

**Sakura** : "Ehem, yosh, untuk **RUE ERU**-san, hahaha, Sasori-nii memang pantas mendapatkannya, kok. Siapa suruh jadi anak durhaka. Hahahaha~" *Di suatu tempat, Sasori langsung bersin-bersin*

**Sasuke** : "Hn, untuk **Meme Chua**-san, silakan panggil author sesukamu. Mau panggil dia dengan sebutan author nista juga boleh. Hei, soal yang di UKS itu, salahkan author! Mana aku tahu kalau yang sedang menangis dengan suara mengerikan itu ternyata Saku."

**Sakura** : "Apa?"

**Sasuke** : "Tidak, kok. Ehm, untuk chapter sepertinya tidak bakal panjang-panjang, kurasa. Entahlah. Nikmati saja, ya? Mengenai aku suka atau tidak pada Saku dan ciuman itu, tunggu saja chapter depan." *kedip genit ke Sakura*

**Sakura** : *bergidik ngeri* _'Kami-sama, semoga aku baik-baik saja nanti.'_

**Sasuke** : "Ngomong-ngomong, Anda bertanya terlalu banyak, Meme Chua-san. Bisa-bisa aku malah spoiler disini."

**Sakura** : "Hei, Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh begitu. Hehe, maaf, ya, Meme Chua-san. Makhluk ini memang tidak punya etika dan sopan santun. Sasuke, ayo minta maaf!" *melotot garang*

**Sasuke** : "Hn."

**Sakura** : *sweatdrop*

**Sasuke** : "Sampai dimana tadi? Oh, ini. Apa? Update tiap hari? Huh, yang ada author nista itu tepar duluan. Tapi do'akan saja semoga bisa update kilat, ya."

**Sakura** : "Oke, untuk **meee**-san yang baik, **Yume no Jitsugen (A Dream Come True)** artinya mimpi yang terealisasikan, atau mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Jadi ceritanya, selama seminggu ini aku terus-terusan bermimpi hal yang sama dan akhirnya mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Pasaran banget emang si author bikinnya. Hahaha." *Di suatu tempat, tiba-tiba Shinju merasa pundung*

**Sasuke** : "Hn, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi apakah meee-san tidak membaca **judul** yang terletak **di atas** tulisan **'Disclaimer'**? Padahal di sebelah judul itu sudah tertulis artinya, lho. Lain kali, bacanya yang teliti, ya, sayang."

**Sakura** : *cemberut* "Jangan sembarangan panggil orang dengan sebutan sayang!"

**Sasuke** : "Kenapa? Kamu cemburu?" *smirk*

**Sakura** : "B-baka, siapa juga yang c-c-cem-cemburu! M-maksudku, kita kan tidak tahu meee-san itu gendernya apa. Bisa saja dia laki-laki, 'kan? Memangnya kau mau di cap homo?"

**Sasuke** : *menelan ludah gugup* "Tidak, terima kasih."

**Sakura** : "Hehe, maaf ya kalau kurang jelas atau menyinggung, meee-san. Silakan Anda tanya lagi apa yang kurang jelas. Ini juga salah author nista itu, sih. Maklumi sajalah. Hahaha, dia masih newbie amit-amit."

**Sasuke** : "Kamu sepertinya senang sekali mengejek author kita itu, Saku."

**Sakura** : "Eh? Begitukah? Aku kok tak merasa begitu, ya? Aku hanya merealisasikan apa yang kurasakan. Hehehe."

**Sasuke** : "Hn, terserah."

**Sakura** : "Baiklah, untuk **uchan**-san**, **ini sudah lanjut. Maaf tidak sekilat biasanya, maklumi sajalah author nista yang baru masuk sekolah itu, hahaha." *Tiba-tiba Shinju mendadak bersin-bersin,mungkin tertular dari Sasori*

**Sasuke** : "Sepertinya cuma segitu yang non login." #lemparberkasketongsampah

**Sakura** : "Yosh, yang login cek PM aja, ya? Mind to review? Yang review kata Sasuke bakal dapet kissbye dari dia. Ewh."

**Sasuke** : "Kenapa kamu merasa jijik begitu? Hn, review, ya, minna? Muah~"

**Sakura** : *blush* "Uhuk. Jaa ne, minna-san~"

.

.

.

LHO? SIAPA MEREKA?! O.o #ShinjubarubaliksambilgandengSasori

#hening Uhm, maaf atas kehadiran mahkluk tak diundang itu. Ya sudahlah, Shinju mohon maaf kalau pojok blablabla di atas terlalu panjang. X"( #pundung

Kalau kalian tidak suka, silakan bilang. Mungkin next chap akan Shinju tendang kedua orang itu. Sepertinya Shinju harus berhati-hati agar ruangan pribadi Shinju ini tidak ada yang memasuki. :3 *tendang bokong Sasori ke kamar* #ditendangbalik

Oh iya, karena sebentar lagi mau lebaran, Minal Ai'dzin Wal Faidzin! Shinju mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Maafkan Shinju karena sudah mencemari otak polos kalian dengan fanfic nista ini, ya? :"D #ditampol

Jaa, ne, minna-san~

Review, please? :3

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Subarashii Shinju**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special Thanks to : Hayashi Hana-chan**, RUE ERU,** Kikyu RKY**,** Secret Girl's**, uchan, Inggrit stivani,** Nakamura-san**,** hikarimizu05**,** Asterella Roxanne**, **Roxxyrock**, **yaahaa** dan **silent readers sekalian**. :")

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah mau baca fanfic abal ini, ya! :"")

_**Previous chapter**__** :**_

**Sakura**_**'s POV**_

"A-aku tak sengaja melihat kalian berdua di sana. T-Tidak! Bukannya aku ingin mengintip kegiatan kalian, aku hanya penasaran kenapa kalian tidak masuk kelas. P-padahal, 'kan saat itu bel masuk sudah berbunyi. J-jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" ucapku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah—tampan—nya yang sedatar tembok.

"Kau mengintip?"

_Emerald_-ku terbelalak lebar.

"T-tidak, kok! Siapa juga yang ingin m-mengintip?! A-aku hanya p-penasaran saja! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau mengintip, 'kan?" Dia memutar bola matanya malas.

"J-jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu cemburu?"

A-apa katanya?

... jadi, mereka benar-benar berciuman?

* * *

><p><strong>Yume no Jitsugen<strong>

**(A Dream Come True)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Subarashii Shinju**

**Warning(s) :**

**OOC | AU | Typo(s) mungkin nyelip | EyD dipertanyakan | Diksi masih amburadul | Bahasa sehari-hari | Ide pasaran | Fluffy | Gaje | Romance gagal | Humor garing | Dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca. :))

* * *

><p>"Si-siapa juga yang cemburu?! M-maksudku, i-itu, ugh ...,"<p>

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapanku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku yang entah kenapa kini menjadi gemetaran.

"A-aku tidak peduli kau mau ciuman sama Karin atau siapa juga, lagi pula itu bukan urusa—"

"Itu bukan ciuman, kok." potongnya.

"—nku." lanjutku meneruskan ucapanku yang dipotong olehnya.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat.

"E-eh? Apa?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali.

Dia menghela napas malas.

"Kubilang, itu bukan ciuman." Dia menjelaskan dengan wajah malas. Sepertinya topik mengenai Karin membuat _mood_-nya untuk menggodaku hilang. Err—lupakan.

"B-benarkah?" Aku masih ragu. Kulihat Sasuke mengangguk.

"Waktu itu dia sedang menunjukkan _soft lens_ barunya padaku. Warnanya merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang berputar melingkar. Dan kebetulan di taman belakang banyak angin, sehingga membuat matanya kelilipan dan akhirnya dia mengucek matanya. Tak disangka, _soft lens_-nya bergeser sedikit, membuat matanya yang merah menjadi semakin memerah sampai ke bagian _sklera_-nya. Awalnya aku ingin tertawa melihatnya terus merengek kesakitan, tapi karena dia mengancam ingin menciumku, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku membantu melepas _soft lens_-nya." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Mulutku menganga lebar, daguku hampir terjatuh ke lantai. Yah, pokoknya aku _jawdrop_ dengan sangat tidak elit saat mendengar penjelasannya yang sangat panjang itu.

Oh, jadi begitu, ya. Masuk akal, sih.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau dicium Karin? Bukannya kau pacaran dengannya?" Yah, namun mau bagaimanapun juga, aku masih meragukan ucapannya.

"Hiiih, amit-amit. Siapa yang bilang kalau aku pacaran dengan setan merah itu? Tak sudi." Aku hanya meringis melihat tingkahnya yang entah kenapa sangat bukan Uchiha.

"T-tapi ... kau sangat dekat dengannya," lanjutku.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan soal Karin, lagipula aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Dia hanya ketua dari _fans club_ yang bahkan tak kusetujui." Aku tergelak mendengar perkataannya. _Fans club_ yang bahkan tak Sasuke setujui? Jadi Karin itu meresmikannya sendiri?

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kamu suka padaku?" Dia mendekatiku—lagi.

"A-aku ...," Aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Ya, aku harus membulatkan tekad!

"Hn?" Tangan kanannya memegang daguku. Membuatku menatap irisnya yang sehitam jelaga, bagaikan menatap jurang kegelapan yang tak mendasar. Tidak! Jangan tatap matanya, Sakura! Bisa-bisa kau malah menciumnya tanpa sadar lagi. Sudah cukup aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

"Mana mungkin aku suka padamu, _Baka_!" Aku berteriak lantang sambil memejamkan mata dan langsung menginjak kakinya. Yes, akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya tanpa gagap sedikitpun. Mana tepuk tangan yang meriah untukku, wahai _readers_ yang cantik dan tampan? Wahahaha~

Astaga, aku mulai gila.

"Ugh!" Sasuke langsung menyentuh kaki kanannya yang barusan kuinjak. Err—apa aku menginjaknya terlalu keras? Ah, bodo amat. Melihat celah untuk kabur, dengan segera aku memanfaatkannya untuk melarikan diri tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun. Tak lupa dengan wajahku yang masih semerah tomat kesukaan Uchiha itu.

"Sakura!" Dia memanggilku.

"E-enyahlah!" Ish, kenapa aku jadi gagap lagi?

Huh, inilah hal yang kubenci dari diriku sendiri. _Tsundere_. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya sangat ingin kukatakan. Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Eh? Apa itu berarti ...

Ah, sudahlah. Sepertinya aku harus menemui Hinata karena telah berani-beraninya menularkan virus gagapnya kepadaku. Sekalian bertanya bagaimana cara mengatakan cinta dengan benar. Yang penting, setelah ini—sampai hari kelulusan—aku harus benar-benar menjauhi makhluk bernama Sasuke Uchiha! Aku malu, sangat malu. Aku benar-benar tak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengannya!

.

.

.

Aku menghentikan lariku setelah merasa sudah jauh dari UKS sambil mengatur napasku yang terengah-engah. Ah, aku tidak sadar kalau ternyata sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Lebih baik aku ke kelas sekarang.

"SAKURA!" Eh? Sepertinya ada seseorang yang memanggil—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya meneriaki—namaku. S-siapa? Jangan bilang Sasuke? Dengan gerakan patah-patah, aku membalikkan tubuhku, menghadap ke sumber suara.

"Ino!" sahutku sambil mengangkat tangan kananku ke atas. _Yokatta_, ternyata bukan Sasuke. Ugh, aku masih belum siap menatap wajahnya jika yang memanggilku memang benar-benar dia.

"Huuh, kamu ini darimana saja, sih? Bukannya sudah kubilang, kalau jam istirahat aku akan menjengukmu?" gerutunya kesal sambil menghampiriku. Ah, aku lupa dengan janjiku padanya.

"A-_ano _... _gomen_, Ino. Aku lupa,"

Ino mendengus kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. Kulihat di masing-masing tangannya terdapat sekotak susu dan sebungkus roti _strawberry_. Eh? Apa itu untukku? Benar-benar perhatian sekali sahabatku ini.

"Huh, dasar kau ini. Bukannya beristirahat di UKS, malah keluyuran." Hah, sepertinya dia akan mulai berceramah.

"Hehehe ..." Aku hanya bisa cengengesan, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hei, Saki, tahu tidak? Tadi, aku melihat Sasuke keluar dari UKS, lho!" Eeeh? Kenapa dia malah menceritakan hal seperti itu?

"O-oh, benarkah?" Aku berpura-pura bertanya, seolah tak tahu.

"Iya! Dan kau tahu apa lagi? Tangan kanannya berdarah. Seperti berbenturan dengan benda yang keras," _Oke_, kalau yang ini sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

_Tunggu, apa katanya? Berdarah?_

"Sayang sekali, ya, di UKS tidak ada yang menjaga. Jadi sepertinya dia mencari petugas UKS yang rumornya sering mengobrol di kantin."

_Kenapa bisa berdarah? Apa dia memukuli tembok?_

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin membantunya, tapi dia langsung kabur begitu saja,"

_A-aku benar-benar tidak memahami apa yang dipikirkannya. Kalau dia merasa sekesal itu karena aku tak mengakui perasaanku, apa itu artinya ... dia suka padaku?_

"Hei, Saki?"

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"_FOREHEAD_!"

Aku merasakan sakit di telingaku. Hei, berani-beraninya si _Pig_ ini menjewer telingaku!

"Ugh, berisik, Ino-_pig_!" Aku mengelus telinga kiriku yang barusan dijewernya.

"Huh, siapa suruh kau melamun, dari tadi aku panggil-panggil juga." Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sambil melipat kedua tangannya yang masih memegang sekotak susu dan sebungkus roti _strawberry_—yang sampai saat ini belum juga ia berikan padaku—di depan dada. Oh, _ngambek_.

"Mana Hinata?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sekedar mengetahui apakah dia benar-benar marah padaku atau tidak. Entah sudah sejak kapan, ini sudah jadi tradisi kalau aku dan Ino bertengkar. Yang jelas, kalau pertanyaanku dijawab oleh Ino, itu artinya dia tak benar-benar marah padaku. Kalau tidak dijawab ... uh, aku harus merelakan uang tabunganku untuk membelanjakannya gaun mahal nanti agar dia berbaikan denganku. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Oh iya, sekalian menanyakan dimana Hinata juga, 'kan? Kebetulan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada pacar Naruto itu. Benar-benar pertanyaan yang bagus! Hn, sambil menyelam buang air. Kau jenius, Sakura.

Eh? Siapa di antara kalian yang bilang kalau peribahasa tadi salah? Tidak pernah belajar peribahasa, ya? Kasihan.

"Menemani Ten-chan yang sedang makan di kantin. Si Neji itu benar-benar sadis, menyuruh Ten-chan mengerjakan tugas ini itu sampai Ten-chan kelelahan." jawab Ino sambil meniupkan jarinya yang seperti baru kemarin di _pedicure_. Ah, syukurlah dia menjawabnya.

"Kyaa~ Terima kasih, Ino!" ucapku sambil memeluk Ino singkat, kemudian kabur menuju arah kantin.

"Eeeh, mau kemana kau?! Aku sudah susah payah membawakan roti dan susu ini untukmu!" Ah, sepertinya dia baru ingat dengan tujuan awalnya menemuiku. Hahaha, dasar Ino~

_**End of**_** Sakura**_**'s POV**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Ah, Tenten! Hinata!" Sakura melambaikan sebelah tangannya saat netra hijaunya melihat Hinata dan Tenten yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sakura di koridor sekolah yang entah kenapa sedang sepi.

"Hai, Saku-chan!" Tenten balas melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

"A-ah, hai, S-Sa-Saku—"

"_FOREHEAD_~" Teriakan Ino memotong sapaan Hinata pada Sakura yang belum selesai.

"—ra-chan,"

Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Apa-apaan sih, Ino-_pig_? Teriak-teriak tidak jelas begitu," keluh Sakura. Heran karena entah kenapa selama ini dia masih bisa bertahan dengan suara toa milik sahabatnya yang _barbie-like _itu.

"_Gomen_, habisnya kau langsung lari, sih~" ucap Ino beralasan. Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Ah, iya. Dia melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk pergi ke kantin—yang akhirnya tidak jadi—tadi.

"Hinata,"

"E-eh? Ada apa?" Kini _emerald_ milik Sakura bertemu dengan _amethyst_ milik sang gadis Hyuuga.

"E-_etto_ ... maaf kalau kau tersinggung, aku ingin bertanya," Adik Sasori itu terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"T-tanya apa?" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kalem.

"Apa kau telah menularkan virus gagapmu padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

**SIIIIIIINGGG~**

"..."

"A-_are_?" Ino _sweatdrop._

"A-_ano_ ... emm," Hinata _speechless_.

"Maksudmu apa, Saku-chan?" Tenten kebingungan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang kenyataannya memang gatal. Entahlah itu karena ada kutu atau ketombe, karena nyatanya selama semingguan ini Tenten jarang merawat diri. Yah, salahkan pemuda cantik bernetra _amethyst_—Hyuuga Neji—yang berambut bak artis iklan _shampoo_ itu. Dengan menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya sebagai Ketua OSIS, Neji dengan seenak jidatnya yang ternyata terdapat _tatoo_ berwarna hijau itu, menyuruh Tenten melakukan hal yang sangat tidak berhubungan dengan tugas aslinya. Misalnya, mencabuti bulu kakinya yang lebat dan keriting. Dan Tenten yang terkenal polos itu, menuruti perintah anehnya dengan senang hati (?).

Lalu, bagaimana dengan tugas asli OSIS yang seharusnya Tenten kerjakan? Nah, silakan Anda tanyakan ke makhluk berambut bob yang mengaku bernama Rock Lee. Karena dialah yang dijadikan budak sukarela untuk mengerjakan tugas OSIS tersebut oleh Neji. Bagaimana dengan hasil tugas yang dikerjakan Lee? Baguskah? Burukkah? Yah, semuanya tergantung dengan makanan yang Lee santap untuk sarapan. Jika Rock Lee memakan _dango_ rasa jahe untuk sarapan, maka kerjaannya akan bagus. Namun lain halnya jika ia sarapan _onigiri_ rasa upil. Hn, silakan bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi.

Sikap polos teman-temannya yang mudah dikelabui itu membuat Neji uring-uringan. Kerjaannya di ruang OSIS pun hanya duduk sambil mengupil, dan tak jarang hidungnya tercolok oleh jarinya sendiri. Kenapa? Karena Tenten sedang mencabuti bulu kakinya yang keriting lebat itu dengan ganas, sehingga membuat Neji yang sedang mengupil itu terkejut lalu berteriak kesakitan. Entah sakit karena hidungnya tercolok atau betisnya yang gundul di beberapa bagian. Atau malah dua-duanya?

"_Aku sedang asyik menggali harta karun dan pada saat itu pula Tenten sedang mencabuti bulu kakiku dengan brutal, membuatku berteriak kesakitan. Oh, Emak, sakitnya tuh, disini~"_ ujar Neji sambil menunjuk lubang hidung dan betis kanannya. Ckckck, ingatlah, karma pasti berlaku, wahai Neji Hyuuga~

Baiklah, kita kembali ke pembicaraan SakuInoHinaTen.

"Ehm, maaf sebelumnya, Hinata. Aku hanya bertanya." Sakura ikut menggaruk kepalanya dengan nafsu. Lho? Apa tanpa sengaja Tenten menularkan kutunya ke Sakura?

"T-tidak apa-apa, kok. T-tapi ... aku sungguh minta maaf. A-aku ti-tidak tahu kalau ga-ga-gagapku bisa m-menular," Hinata memainkan jarinya seperti biasa. Bingung harus berkata apa. Pacar Naruto itu masih _speechless_ dengan pertanyaan—kelewat—polos Sakura tadi.

"Memangnya ada apa, _Forehead_? Rasanya kalau kamu bicara lancar-lancar aja deh kayak jalan tol." ujar Ino sambil menusuk bulatan abu-abu di susu kotak rasa _strawberry_ dengan ujung sedotan, kemudian menyeruputnya. Lha, apa kau lupa awalnya susu itu untuk siapa, Ino?

"Um, sebenarnya—"

"APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA?"

"Aku belum cerita apa-apa, Ten!" geram Sakura. Rasanya ingin sekali Sakura mencakar wajah manis sekretaris OSIS—yang nyatanya dimanfaatkan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak benar oleh Neji—itu. _Yare, yare~_

* * *

><p>Naruto sedang sibuk mencari-cari sahabatnya—yang tak menganggapnya demikian—ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Ia baru menyadari hilangnya keberadaan sang <em>Teme<em> setelah ia baru selesai menghabiskan _ramen_ jumbo kelima-nya.

"Huwaa~ Sasuke-chan, kau dimanaa?" jerit Naruto meraung-raung sambil mencari-cari Sasuke ke kolong meja, tempat sampah, bahkan hingga ke dapur kantin. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ckckck, jelaslah. Sepertinya otak pemuda yang menghabiskan lima mangkuk _ramen_ ukuran jumbo—yang lupa dibayar—itu sedang tidak beres.

Setelah tangan kanannya Sasuke diobati oleh Sasame—petugas UKS yang tadinya sedang mengobrol di kantin bersama Tayuya—, keberadaan sang Uchiha itu lenyap bagaikan ditelan Manda, ular peliharaan Orochimaru-sensei. Padahal Naruto jelas-jelas menggeret adik Itachi itu untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapannya. Kenapa sekarang malah menghilang? Nar, apakah kamu lupa kalau Sasuke masih punya dua kaki untuk berjalan? Yang sakit 'kan tangannya, bukan kakinya. Bagaimana, sih.

"Ah, ternyata disana!" seru Naruto bahagia saat _sapphire_-nya menangkap siluet pemuda berambut _emo_ yang sedang duduk seorang diri di bangku kantin bagian belakang. Terpencil. Mojok pula. Entah kenapa melihatnya membuat Naruto iba, mengingatkannya dengan acara semi dokumenter asal Indonesia yang sering ditonton _Kaa-san_-nya di televisi. Ya, Orang Pinggiran.

"Lihatlah dan bukalah mata hatimu, melihatnya lemah terlukaa~" Naruto bersenandung ria sambil berjingkrak menghampiri sahabat yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Namun semangatnya takkan pernah pudar. Aku tanpamu, buntelan kentuut~" lanjutnya ngaco.

Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan secepat kilat—bagaikan banteng sedang menyeruduk kain merah yang dikibar-kibarkan. Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Namun sepertinya sang pemuda _blonde_ itu tak menyadari tatapan kematian yang tertuju padanya.

"Bagaimana, _Teme_? Berhasilkah?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput jus merah yang sedang menganggur di hadapannya. Mencari-cari Sasuke di kantin yang begitu luas sungguh membuatnya lelah. Rasanya seperti hidup kembali setelah ia meminum jus tadi. Walau ia tak begitu suka dengan rasanya. Masam, membuatnya ingin muntah. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia sangat haus sekarang. Segera ditegaknya kembali jus-merah-yang-entah-apa-itu hingga tandas.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Tatapan matanya semakin menajam setelah melihat Naruto menegak habis jus tomat miliknya. Naruto menyipitkan mata sambil menekuk bibirnya ke bawah. Mencoba menetralkan lidahnya akan rasa masam jus yang tak diketahui rasa dan pemiliknya tadi.

"Hoek~ Rasanya benar-benar tak enak. Kenapa kau memesan jus masam seperti itu, sih?" gerutunya. Sasuke hanya bergeming, enggan menjawab gerutuan pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. Bibir Naruto mengerucut. Nampaknya ia akan mengeluarkan _rengek no jutsu_ setelah ini.

"... _Teme_~" Tuh, benar, 'kan?

"Hn." balas Sasuke, tak mempedulikan rengekan pemuda pirang menyebalkan di depannya. Rupanya ia masih kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang seenak udelnya tadi.

"Kenapa, sih? Cerita dong~" _Rengek no jutsu_ milik Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hn." Namun Pangeran Es ini sepertinya sudah kebal dengan jurus-jurus yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Asalkan jangan _rasengan_ saja. Walaupun Sasuke benci untuk mengakuinya, namun kenyataannya ia tidak bisa menahan jurus spektakuler yang maha dahsyat milik Naruto itu. Tidak, ini _fanfic AU_, woi. Tidak ada '_ninja-ninja'_an di sini. _Rasengan_ yang dimaksud di sini adalah 'putaran spiral' yang dinamakan Naruto sebagai 'buntelan kentut'. Paham?

"_TEME_!" Lah, sekarang kenapa malah jadi _bentak no jutsu_?

"HN?" balas Sasuke sambil melotot. Rasanya kesal juga dibentak seperti itu, apalagi oleh makhluk macam Naruto. Sahabat sekaligus _rival_ yang tak dianggapnya.

"CEPAT CERITA, _TEME_~" _Bentak plus rengek no jutsu_ digabungkan ternyata. Hmm ... kalau begitu, berarti jurus ini namanya _bengek no jutsu_.

"_Usuratonkachi_."

Nyit.

Perempatan muncul di dahi anak semata wayang Minato dan Kushina tersebut.

"_Tch_, kalau kau bukan sahabatku, mungkin mulutmu sudah kusumpal dengan kaos kaki olahraga Gai-sensei yang harumnya semerbak!" ujar Naruto.

"_Urusai_, _Dobe_." balas Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Makanya, ayo, cerita~ Berhasilkah kau menembak Sakura-chan? Kalau cuma 'Hn-Hn' saja aku tidak mengerti-_ttebayo_!" gerutu pemuda yang kini sedang mengacak-acak rambut pirang _spike_-nya.

"Otakmu memang perlu diganti dengan otak udang, _Dobe_." ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

'_Anjir, nyelekit~'_ batin Naruto sambil mencengkram dadanya yang tertutupi seragam.

"Huh, wajah datarmu juga lebih baik diganti dengan wajahnya Sai yang keseringan senyum, _Teme_!" balas Naruto sarkastik.

Ah, si pemuda Uzumaki berniat balas dendam rupanya.

"Aku berubah pikiran, otakmu memang seharusnya diganti dengan otak semut yang terlindas mobil." cibir Sasuke.

Naruto menganga. Tak menyangka kalau bungsu Uchiha ini justru membalas ucapan kasarnya—yang lebih tepat disebut hinaan—dengan yang lebih _nyelekit_.

'_Oke, hinaan no jutsu dimulai!'_ batin Naruto memutuskan.

"Oh, kalau dilihat-lihat, ternyata wajah Alis Tebal lebih cocok untukmu, _Teme_!"

"Matamu pasti rabun, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau diganti dengan mata kudanil belekan, _Dobe_!"

"Tidak, _Teme_! Sekarang coba lihat hidungmu! Pasti kau akan semakin 'tampan' jika hidungmu dipenuhi oleh kutil seperti Jiraiya-jii-chan!"

Telinga Sasuke terasa panas. Sepertinya dia merasa sangat geram dengan hinaan yang Naruto katakan barusan.

"Heh, kau juga akan terlihat lebih bagus kalau telingamu seperti telinga gajah yang kudisan!"

"Bibirmu juga akan makin mempesona kalau dower seperti bibir Kakashi-sensei!" Sepertinya _'hinaan no jutsu'_ ini akan menyebarkan fitnah yang tidak-tidak. Semoga Kakashi bisa tabah di jalan yang bernama kehidupan sana.

"Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu? Pasti bagus kalau diganti dengan tubuh serigala yang berbulu kambing?"

"Tubuh atletismu juga seharusnya diganti dengan tubuh Chouji yang lebar kesamping!"

"Aku sarankan, _Dobe_. Seharusnya _ramen_ kesukaanmu diganti dengan kutu beras!"

"Aku juga menyarankanmu, _Teme_. Seharusnya tomat kesukaanmu diganti saja dengan bulu ketiak Kiba!"

"Huh, tingkahmu seperti Akamaru yang ingin buang air!"

"Apa?! Tingkahmu, tuh, seperti Tobi yang belum minum obat!"

"Dasar monyet lepas!"

"Dasar muka dua!"

"Mesum!"

"_Playboy_!"

"Aku heran kenapa Hinata bisa suka pada monyet lepas sepertimu!"

"Huh! Aku tidak heran kalau Sakura menolakmu!"

_Anying_.

Satu kalimat dari Naruto tadi begitu menohok hatinya. Sasuke menunduk, helaian poni _emo_-nya menutupi wajah tampannya. Ia kalah. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa membalas hinaan Naruto lagi. Mari kita berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Naruto Uzumaki! Cepat, beri dia _ramen_ sekilo!

"Sakitnya tuh, disini ...," ucap Sasuke sambil meremas baju seragamnya, tepat dimana _kokoro_-nya berada.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah nista teman semasa kecilnya langsung _sweatdrop_. Tidak menyangka kalau ucapan yang barusan ia lontarkan ternyata begitu menyakiti _kokoro_ sahabatnya. Padahal awalnya ia ingin berjoget _oplosan_ untuk merayakan kemenangannya tadi.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu ...,"

"..."

Ugh, rasanya Naruto ingin gantung diri saja. Dia menyesal sudah mengikuti kubu setan yang mengajaknya balas dendam tadi.

"Sas, cerita dong, makanya? Mungkin aku bisa membantu kamu?"

"Nar," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"_Nani_?"

"Cebenalnya, Cacu calah apa, cih? Kenapa Caku menghindali Cacu? Ugh, _kokolo_ ini cudah lelah~"

Naruto makin _sweatdrop_. Sepertinya pemuda di hadapannya harus disembur Fugaku agar ingat dengan marga yang disandangnya.

"Kamu beneran Sasuke Uchiha bukan, sih? Melankolis amat. Alay pula. Dasar Uchiha nista." celetuk Naruto tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Dan kemudian terdengar bunyi piring-piring pecah dan meja ambruk setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>NANI<em>?! KAMU CIUMAN SAMA SAS—"

**PLETAK!**

"_Ittai_~ Kenapa kau memukulku, _Forehead_?!"

"Ino, _you dammit_! Sudah kubilang jangan teriak, _Baka_!"

Tenten dan Hinata hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Huh, iya, _gomen_. Aku kelepasan." ucap Ino sambil mengelus kepala pirangnya.

"_Tch_, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak usah cerita padamu," ujar Sakura ketus.

Mata Ino menyipit tanda tak suka.

"Oh, jadi begitu? Sekarang kamu sukanya main rahasia-rahasiaan begitu? _Oke_, _fix_. Kita putus."

.

.

.

Hening seketika menyelimuti koridor tempat SakuInoHinaTen berdiri.

.

.

.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kita pacaran, Bodoh?!" Sakura kembali menjitak kepala Ino. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya ke kelas.

"Tunggu, _Forehead_! Jangan pergi! Kembali~"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>SKIPTIME<strong>_

Pagi yang cerah dan damai kembali menyelimuti hari ini, menggantikan awan mendung yang terus-terusan menyergap langit sejak kemarin. Matahari bersinar lembut dan tak terlihat satu pun awan yang menutupi langit biru. Burung-burung pun berkicau ria menyambut hari yang indah ini. Entah kenapa, pagi ini tak terdengar suara kokokan ayam seperti kemarin pagi. Apakah sang ayah ikut ronda malam lagi?

GUK, GUK, GUK! MEONG~

Ah, kini malah terdengar suara gonggongan anjing tetangga Sakura yang sedang bertengkar dengan Deidora—kucing jalanan yang dinamai Sasori—, membuat pagi yang damai ini menjadi sedikit terusik. Yah, abaikan saja ini.

"TIDAAAK~"

Dan suara teriakan membahana yang berasal dari kamar anak bungsu keluarga Haruno kembali membuat burung-burung yang semula berkicau ria malah terbang menjauh.

"T-tolong _Kaa-san_, Sasori. _Kaa-san_ sudah lelah meneriakinya setiap hari. Sakitnya tuh, disini." ujar Mebuki sambil memegangi lehernya—yang ditempeli koyo—, tempat dimana tenggorokannya berada. Hm, mungkin itu akibat karena terlalu sering mengeluarkan suara toa, Mebuki.

Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasori bersyukur karena ibunya tersiksa. Hn, benar-benar anak durhaka.

"Siap, _Kaa-san_!" sahut Sasori sambil berpose hormat pada Mebuki. Kemudian ia berlari kegirangan menuju lantai atas, kamar _imouto_-nya.

"WAHAHAHAHAAA~" Terdengar tawa nista Sasori dari lantai atas. Sepertinya Sasori benar-benar senang pagi ini, karena di pagi hari yang indah inilah ia bisa terbebas dari hujan lokal Mebuki. Sang ibu yang tak sengaja mendengar tawa nista putra sulungnya hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

'Dasar anak durhaka. Awas kau, Sasori.' ancam Mebuki dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, kejadian tragedi teposnya bokong Sasori terlintas di pikirannya. Ia masih mengingat betapa tersiksanya Sasori yang meratapi nasib bokongnya saat Mebuki merawat dirinya. Tak lupa keluhan Sasori terus-menerus meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa henti.

"_Huhuhuu, sakitnya tuh, disini~"_ keluh Sasori sambil mengelus bokongnya saat itu.

'Akan kubuat kau tersiksa seperti waktu itu, Sasori.' ancam Mebuki sambil menyeringai kejam.

"HUATCHII!" Suara bersin Sasori terdengar menggema dari lantai atas. _'Sepertinya ada orang yang sedang membicarakan ketampananku,'_ batin Sasori narsis. Kuperingatkan, Sasori. Sebaiknya, selama beberapa hari ini, kau harus jaga jarak dari ibumu yang menyeramkan itu.

"Tumben sekali pagi ini ribut," celetuk Kizashi tidak jelas. Oh, kumohon. Jangan bilang penyakit tulinya sedang kambuh?

Mebuki mendenguskan napasnya kesal. Tanpa teriakan yang menggelegar seperti biasanya, Mebuki langsung menjewer telinga Kizashi dan menggeretnya ke kamar mandi. Kemudian menendang bokongnya dan sukses masuk ke _bath tub_ yang sudah diisi air dingin.

"DINGIIIN!"

Eh? Ternyata Kizashi belum mandi, ya?

.

.

.

"Ini gila. Ini gila. Ini gila~" Mulut mungil Sakura terus mengucapkan kalimat tersebut secara berulang-ulang. Ia menjambak rambut pendeknya dengan ganas. Sepertinya ia mimpi buruk lagi.

"Ugh, bisa-bisanya aku bermimpi seperti itu! Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpi seminggu belakangan! Oh, _Kami-sama_, aku bisa gila~" Ia berguling kesana kemari, membuat kasurnya menjadi lebih berantakan.

"_Imouto-chan_~ Sudah bangunkah? Cepat mandi, lalu sarapan, ya?" Terdengar ketukan pintu dan suara Sasori dari luar, membuat Sakura tersadar dari kegiatan _gaje_-nya.

"Ah, i-iya, Saso-nii! Aku akan mandi," ucap Sakura yang kini terduduk di kasurnya.

"Jangan lama-lama, Saku-chan~" balas Sasori dari luar kamar.

Sakura pun bergegas ke kamar mandi di kamarnya, menuruti permintaan aniki imutnya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah menyerahkan helm pada aniki-nya, Sakura bergegas masuk ke dalam sekolah dan berjalan di koridor, menuju kelasnya. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat teriakan sahabatnya menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"_FOREHEAD_!" Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia heran dengan kebiasaan Ino yang selalu berteriak setiap kali mereka bertemu. Sudah begitu, memekakkan telinga pula. Apa jangan-jangan tadi Ino sarapan toa? Atau sejak bayi dia sudah dijejali dengan _megaphone_? Oh, Sakura, hentikan pikiran _gaje_-mu.

"_Nande_, Ino?" tanya Sakura ogah-ogahan. Dilihatnya Tenten dan Hinata mengikuti langkah Ino di belakang.

Hei, ini masih di koridor sekolah, tidak bisakah ia masuk ke kelasnya terlebih dahulu dan menaruh tasnya yang agak berat ini? Pelajaran hari ini banyak, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya lelah. Paling tidak, Sakura ingin tidur sejenak di bangkunya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Kemarin malam dia tidak bisa tidur sampai jam dua pagi karena terus memikirkan ciumannya dengan Sasuke, hingga membuat matanya seperti mata teman sekelas Sai, Gaara. Dan begitu dia bisa tertidur, mimpi yang lebih buruk malah menyambutnya.

"Jadi ... kemarin kamu benar-benar ciuman sama Sas—"

Sakura melotot. Oh, Yamanaka, _please_! Bisakah kita tidak usah membahasnya dulu?

"—ekhm, ya, maksudnya sama orang itu?"

"Huh, sudahlah. Jangan bahas hal ini lagi." Sakura meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas kesayangannya berada. Namun lagi-lagi, langkahnya terhenti karena tangannya ditahan oleh Ino.

"Mana bisa begitu, _Forehead_! Aku sebagai sahabatmu tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi seperti anak ayam tetanggamu yang bagaikan bangkai hidup karena kehilangan orang tuanya yang sudah dijadikan opor lebaran!"

"A-apa? Hei, darimana kau tahu kalau ayah dan ibu ayam dijadikan opor lebaran?"

Ino mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dengan kencang.

"Kau lupa dengan gelar yang kusandang? Aku ini Ratu _Gossip_. Tentu saja aku tahu segala hal,"

" A-apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti anak ayam tetanggaku yang bagaikan bangkai hidup itu?" Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Katakan saja, Saku-chan. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kini Tenten membuka suaranya.

**TENG TENG TENG TENG!**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura bersyukur karena bel masuk berbunyi.

"Huh, malah bel masuk pula!" gerutu Ino kesal. Ia paling tidak suka jika sesuatu yang penting malah tertunda seperti ini.

"Akan kuceritakan saat istirahat nanti, ya?" tawar Sakura.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," ucap Tenten pasrah. Hinata hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

.

.

.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Sakura memelototkan matanya dengan _horror_ saat mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi. Ugh, kini ia malah murutuki bel istirahat yang biasanya ia agung-agungkan itu. Murid-murid di kelas XI B yang lain kini sudah menuju surga sekolah—ehm, kantin, maksudnya. Meskipun masih ada beberapa murid yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Shikamaru, contohnya. Oh, dia masih teler rupanya. Adakah seseorang yang mau berbaik hati membangunkannya?

"Hei, Shika! Bangun! Bukannya Temari bilang kau harus ikut latihan untuk olimpiade Fisika?" tegur Ino, sahabat sejak memakai popoknya Shikamaru.

"Ugh, bisakah kita tunda sampai besok?"

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu seminggu yang lalu, bodoh!" cerca gadis pirang tersebut.

"Hn~"

"Hei, Chouji, ayo bantu aku menggeret rusa pemalas ini!" perintahnya seenak jidat pada teman sejak memakai popoknya yang lain.

"Imbalannya?"

Ino menepuk jidatnya dengan keras.

"Tidak bisakah kau membantu seseorang dengan ikhlas?!" tanya Ino sambil melotot.

"Haah~ Baiklah,"

"Woi, Chouji! Hentikan! Turunkan aku!" Perkataan Shikamaru dianggap bagai angin lewat oleh pemuda tambun tersebut.

"Hahaha~ Lho, _Forehead_, mau kemana?" tanya gadis _barbie-like_ itu saat melihat sahabat _pink_-nya beranjak dari bangkunya.

"E-_etto_, aku ingin ke toilet dulu, ya, Ino? Ada panggilan alam, hehe ..." ucap Sakura dengan senyum canggung.

Ino menyipitkan manik _aquamarine_-nya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia merasa gelagat Sakura seperti ingin kabur.

"Aku temani, ya, Saki?" tawarnya.

"Ngg—tidak usah, Ino. Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

"Kau mau kabur, ya, Saku-chan?"

**DEG!**

Perkataan gadis bercepol dua itu membuat tubuh Sakura berjengit. Sakura menatap satu per satu wajah sahabatnya dengan manik _klorofil_-nya, yang entah kenapa membuatnya seperti diinterogasi.

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku harus kabur atau tidak? Kami-sama, tolong aku!'_ batin Sakura panik

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Mesra SasuSaku<strong> :

*lirik ke atas*

BUSETDAH, SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MENGGANTI PAPAN NAMA DI ATAS, WOI?!

Krik ... krik ... krik ...

Ya sudahlah, abaikan. *tendang papan nama tersebut*

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke men-chidori Shinju dari belakang. Shinju pun koid, dan akhirnya fanfic YnJ ini tidak dapat terselesaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi boong. #plak

WAHAHAHAHAA, ITU APAAN? *tunjuk-tunjuk chapter di atas* #jedorinkepalaketembok

Maaf ya, aku update-nya nggak sekilat yang dulu. Soalnya aku diajak mudik, sih. Sekarang aja aku nyuri-nyuri waktu buat ngetik. Maaf kalo ada typo atau semacamnya. Aku nggak sempat nge-check. *ojigi*

Udah gitu, aku bingung sama ending-nya nanti. Ada yang mau kasih ide, nggak? :"( #diinjek

Btw apa ada yang tahu model _soft lens_ barunya Karin? :v #ngakaksendirian #readerspadamundurtigalangkah

Yosh, ini balesan buat yang udah review kemarin~ Makasih, ya! :")

Btw, yang login dan yang nggak login semuanya kubalas disini, ya? Gak papa, 'kan? Maaf, soalnya aku nggak bisa bales review dari PM satu-satu. Ribet. :"3 #ditendang

**Hayashi Hana-chan** : Udah lanjut, nih, Hana-chan. Gomen lama. Mood ngetikku entah kenapa suka ilang-ilangan. Dan buat next chap ... kayaknya juga bakal lama lagi, deh. #digorok Udah terjawab 'kan di chapter ini? Hohoho~ :D *kedip-kedip gak jelas*

**RUE ERU** : Sasuke emang udah pervert dari lahir malah. :3 #apah #dicabik Hehe, maaf kalo humor dan romance di chap ini gak berasa. :") Aku lagi galau-galauan soalnya. #ngek Btw, Sakura emang anak durhaka, kok. Wajar, 'kan adiknya Sasori. #ditabok Ini udah lanjut! :3

**Kikyu RKY** : Sasuke emang mesyum, kok. Baru tau, ya? :3 #digilesSasuke

**Secret Girl's** : Udah lanjut! Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ganti penname, ya? :3

**uchan** : Ini udah lanjuut~ Maaf kalau humor-nya nggak berasa. Otak saya lagi mampet ide, nih. :"3 #mojokngepangsapu Hehe, iya minal ai'dzin jugaa~ :))

**Inggrit stivani** : Saya juga suka kalau Inggrit-san suka. :)) Maaf kalau di chap ini humor-nya nggak berasa, huhuu~ :"(

**Nakamura-san** : Halo jugaa, Nakamura-san~ Makasih, ya. Aku senang kalau kamu suka. Yosh, ini udah di update. XD

**hikarimizu05** : Hahaha, aku senang kalau hikarimizu05-san lancar buang airnya. #eh Yo, makasih review-nya. Ini udah lanjut. :3

**Asterella Roxanne** : Udah ku-edit. Makasih sarannya. Hehe, iya aku juga ngerasa kalau di chap 3 humor-nya nggak berasa, kok. Aku nggak bisa bikin adegan serius jadi becanda mulu. XD Aku minta maaf kalau chap kali ini juga mengecewakan. Please, otakku lagi mampet ide. Perlu disedot deh kayaknya. :"( Terima kasih atas review-nya, ya! :))

Yosh, aku mau bertapa dulu, nyari ide. Do'akan agar aku cepat kembali dengan selamat, ya! Jaa ne! :"D

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi ... emangnya masih ada yang ingat fanfic ini, ya? :"""") #pundung #ngesotkekamarmandi

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Subarashii Shinju**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special Thanks to : ReginaIsMe16, Febri Feven, L Kira99, hanazono yuri, Hayashi Hana-chan, uchan, RUE ERU, Kikyu RKY, wedusgembel41, Nakashima Rie, ArashiKeiko, ysa-ca, Yuzuki Chaeri dan kalian semua yang sudah mau baca fanfic ini~ :") *pelukin satu-satu***

_**Previous chapter**_ **:**

"Woi, Chouji! Hentikan! Turunkan aku!" Perkataan Shikamaru dianggap bagai angin lewat oleh pemuda tambun tersebut.

"Hahaha~ Lho, _Forehead_, mau kemana?" tanya gadis _like a barbie_ itu saat melihat sahabat _pink_-nya beranjak dari bangkunya.

"E-_Etto_, aku ingin ke toilet dulu, ya, Ino? Ada panggilan alam, hehe ..." ucap Sakura dengan senyum canggung.

Ino menyipitkan manik _aquamarine_-nya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia merasa gelagat Sakura seperti ingin kabur.

"Aku temani, ya, Saki?" tawarnya.

"Ngg—tidak usah, Ino. Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

"Kau mau kabur, ya, Saku-chan?"

**DEG!**

Perkataan gadis bercepol dua itu membuat tubuh Sakura berjengit. Sakura menatap satu per satu wajah sahabatnya dengan manik _klorofil_-nya, yang entah kenapa membuatnya seperti diinterogasi.

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku harus kabur atau tidak? Kami-sama, tolong aku!'_ batin Sakura panik.

* * *

><p><strong>Yume no Jitsugen<strong>

**(A Dream Come True)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Subarashii Shinju**

**Warning(s) :**

**OOC | AU | Typo(s) bertebaran maybe | EyD dipertanyakan | Diksi amburadul | Bahasa sehari-hari | Fluffy | Romance gagal | Humor garing | Dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca. :))

* * *

><p>Ino, Tenten dan Hinata memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, membuat Sakura merinding sambil memegangi tubuhnya.<p>

"K-Kenapa, sih? Aku hanya ingin ke toilet, kok!" elak Sakura.

"Pembohong," ucap Ino sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Mencurigakan," Tenten ikut-ikutan menyipitkan matanya.

"G-Gelagat seperti ingin k-kabur." Astaga, Hinata pun ikutan?

Sakura langsung pundung sambil menghitungi serangga-serangga hitam yang berkumpul di pojokan dinding. _Err_—bukankah itu kutunya Tenten?

"Mana janjimu saat bel masuk?" Ino melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Katanya mau cerita?" Kini Tenten yang mendekati Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"S-Sakura-chan berbohong, ya?" Hinata pun ikut memojokkan Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah cantik sang gadis _pink_.

Sakura semakin merasa terpojok oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Uugh, baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah!" teriak Sakura frustasi. Akhirnya meski sedikit tak rela, Sakura pun menceritakan kejadian ciumannya dengan Sasuke di UKS kemarin. Namun ia tidak menjelaskan perihal mimpi buruknya. Malu, _bo'_~

"Aku bingung jadinya. Kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana?" ujar Sakura setelah selesai bercerita.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun _tsundere_ ternyata. Aw, manis sekali~" Sakura mendelik tak suka pada Ino yang tersenyum sambil memuji-muji Sasuke. _'Tch, padahal sudah punya Sai, tapi masih genit dengan laki-laki lain. Dasar Ino.'_ batin Sakura jengkel. Ehem, sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu disini.

"K-Kalau Sakura-chan m-memang suka sama S-Sasuke-san, tinggal nyatakan saja," usul Hinata sambil tersenyum kalem.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Hina-chan." tambah Tenten sambil mengusap dagunya dengan jari—berpose _a la_ detektif yang sedang memecahkan kasus rumit.

"Eh?! Ta-tapi masalahnya, jika setiap kali ditanya hal semacam itu olehnya, aku selalu mengatakan kebalikannya," ungkap Sakura ragu kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata berpandangan.

"Dasar _tsundere_ akut," cibir sang gadis _barbie-like_.

"Ego-nya terlalu tinggi," gadis bercepol ikut mencibir.

"M-Mengenaskan." tambah gadis bermanik _amethyst_.

**JLEB. JLEB. JLEB.**

Sakura langsung pundung di pojokan kelas, kembali mengulangi kegiatannya yang sebelumnya—menghitungi kutu Tenten yang entah bagaimana bisa berkumpul di pojokan dinding.

"Kalian bertiga kejam~" gumamnya pelan.

"Sudah, sudah, Sakura. Ayo, kita belajar jujur!" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap _aquamarine_ milik sang Yamanaka.

"A-Aku tidak mungkin bisa jujur, Ino~" kilah Sakura sambil mengacak surai _pink_-nya, frustasi.

"K-Kalau belum dicoba, 'k-kan tidak t-tahu." bujuk Hinata.

"Ayo, berjuang dulu, Saki~" Tenten ikut membujuk.

Mendengar bujukan teman-temannya, Sakura malah makin cemberut.

"Jangan paksa aku!" tolak Sakura mentah-mentah.

"Eh?" Ketiga sahabatnya hanya cengo karena gagal paham dengan sikap Sakura yang terkesan ambigay binti plin-plan.

"Aku tahu ego-ku terlalu tinggi hanya untuk menyatakan cinta, tapi menurutku itu akan sia-sia kalau misalnya setelah ini Sasuke menghindariku." jelas Sakura dengan wajah sedih. Sikapnya kini mengundang tanda tanya di atas kepala Ino, Hinata dan Tenten. _'Ini anak maunya apa, sih?'_ batin mereka bersamaan.

"Kurasa hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Percayalah." Ino masih berusaha untuk bersabar menghadapi kelakuan Sakura saat sifat keras kepalanya kumat. _'Sabar, Ino, sabar. Orang sabar disayang pacar.'_ Mulutnya berkomat-kamit sambil mengucapkan kalimat mantra itu dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghindarinya sampai hari kelulusan." ujar Sakura pasrah. Sekarang dia malah duduk bersandar di dinding.

Nyit. Jerawat mendadak muncul di dahi Ino.

.

.

.

Maaf. Perempatan, maksudnya.

"KAU GILA, YA?! ITU LAMA SEKALI, BODOH!" Ino sudah tidak bisa menahan ledakan amarahnya lagi. Rasanya ingin sekali ia lempar meja terdekat ke arah Sakura.

"Sabar, Ino-chan. Orang sabar pantatnya lebar." ucap Tenten sambil mengelus pantat Ino. Ino tertohok. Gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu langsung mendelik kesal pada Tenten yang sudah seenaknya mengubah istilah. '_Seharusnya 'kan orang sabar disayang pacar_,' begitu pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok." ujar Sakura sambil memaksakan tersenyum, membuat Ino memelototkan matanya geram.

"_Tch_, apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Jangan berlagak sok kuat!" Tenten berusaha keras menahan Ino yang sudah seperti ingin mencakar wajah cantik Sakura.

"I-Ino-chan, tenanglah ... marah-marah takkan menghasilkan apapun. I-Ingat, orang sabar dadanya besar," bujuk Hinata sambil menenangkan Ino.

**SIIIINGGG~**

Perkataan Hinata membuat Ino berpikir keras akan maksudnya. Karena terlalu keras berpikir, tiba-tiba asap mengepul keluar dari kepalanya.

"Eh? Bukannya kalau orang sabar itu pantatnya lebar? Atau dahinya yang lebar? Ah, atau jangan-jangan hidungnya megar?"

Ino mendengus napas kesal mendengar celotehan Tenten yang tidak jelas. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai tenang kembali. Asap yang entah bagaimana bisa keluar dari kepalanya juga perlahan menghilang.

"Mungkin _shopping_ akan menjernihkan pikiranku." ujar Ino melenceng. Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung mengadakan ritual _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Ya sudah, aku mau ke Ayang Sai dulu, ya? Untuk masalah ini, akan kupikirkan lagi setelah selesai kencan~" Ino pun berjingkrak riang menuju kelas XI C, kelas Sai.

"KYAAA, SAI-KUUUN~ _EMESEYU_!" Teriakan membahana Ino terdengar menggema di koridor. Murid-murid yang mendengarnya langsung terserang penyakit tuli mendadak.

"... Ja-jadi, sebenarnya Ino-chan itu ingin k-kencan atau _shopping_?" tanya Hinata sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Gadis bermanik _amethyst_ itu gagal paham dengan pemikiran Ino yang _amburegul_.

... _Bahrelway_, _amburegul_ itu apa, ya?

"Ino-chan memang seperti itu. Suka tidak nyambung," jelas Tenten sambil menggaruk pantatnya. Astaga, kelakuan Tenten semakin mirip dengan makhluk yang mengaku bernama Rock Lee. Sepertinya kau harus segera menjauhkan sahabat cepolmu dari makhluk hijau yang mengerikan itu, Sakura.

"Aku yakin setelah selesai kencan nanti pikiran Ino akan kembali jernih." ujar Sakura. Hinata dan Tenten langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka berdua kagum akan sifat Sakura yang sepenuhnya percaya pada Ino. Walau terkadang mulut Ino suka bocor layaknya tembok yang belum dilapisi cat bermerk 'Yes Drop', tapi Ino sangat peduli dengan teman-temannya.

"... Karena pikirannya yang terlalu jernih itulah, aku yakin esoknya ia pasti akan lupa tentang masalah ini." lanjut Sakura kalem.

Yah, kecuali jika gadis _like a barbie_ itu terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Dan seketika HinaTen pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

* * *

><p>"Menurutmu bagaimana cara agar gadis <em>tsundere <em>mengakui perasaannya?"

Naruto langsung melongo ketika ditanya seperti itu oleh Sasuke. _Ramen_ yang awalnya berada di dalam mulutnya langsung terjun kembali menuju tempat asalnya—mangkuk berukuran jumbo. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung bergidik jijik.

Lima menit pun berlalu.

Dan mulut Naruto masih menganga lebar. Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali menjejalkan kulkas dua pintu ke dalamnya. Siapa tahu muat.

"Jadi ... kau gagal menyatakan cinta, ya?" tanya Naruto polos. Atau bego? Yah, polos dan bego beda tipis, sih. Sudah tahu Sasuke bertanya hal seperti itu, masih juga bertanya.

"_Tsk_. Jawab saja, bodoh." elak Sasuke sambil menyeruput jus tomatnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu paling tidak suka jika dia bertanya, malah dijawab dengan pertanyaan lagi. Padahal sendirinya suka begitu. Hn, tipikal Uchiha.

"Sudah tahu aku bodoh, tapi malah bertanya padaku. Dasar _Teme_ bego." umpat Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"OHOK!"

Namun sepertinya telinga tajam Sasuke sedang berfungsi dengan sangat baik, sehingga umpatan pelan pemuda Uzumaki itu masih bisa terdengar dengan jelas olehnya. Bahkan sampai membuat Sasuke yang sedang minum langsung tersedak.

**PLETAK!**

"_ITTAI_! Jangan pukul kepalaku, _Teme_! Bisa-bisa aku jadi bodoh kalau terus begini," gerutu pemuda pecinta ramen tersebut sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kau sudah bodoh dari sananya," balas Sasuke datar. Membuat perempatan mendadak muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kau merasa jenius, heh? Lalu kenapa untuk masalah cinta saja kau masih bertanya pada makhluk bodoh di depanmu, Sasu-nyan?" cibir Naruto.

"Hentikan, Naruto. Itu menjijikan," ucapnya sambil bergidik jijik. Oh, _Kami-sama_~ Sasuke sudah muak digosipkan homo dengan Naruto saat zaman SMP dulu. Membuat _fansgirl_-nya yang awalnya memujanya—secara berlebihan, _of course_~—malah menjadikannya obyek _fujoshi_ mereka. Sungguh zaman SMP yang mengerikan. Penuh dengan trauma yang tidak ingin Sasuke ingat-ingat lagi.

Dan karena itulah Sasuke bersekolah di Konoha High School yang terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang jenius, berharap Naruto tidak masuk ke sekolah ini. Tapi pada kenyatannya? Naruto masuk ke sekolah ini. Satu kelas dengannya. Bahkan mereka duduk sebangku sekarang! Padahal kapasitas otak Naruto sangat jauh dari kriteria minimal sekolah ini. Dunia adil banget emang.

Ya, inilah salah satu alasan yang membuatnya menjadi _playboy_ sekarang. Walau harus dilakukan dengan penuh ketidaksudian. Tapi ... ya mau bagaimana lagi.

Sekali lagi. Dunia adil banget emang.

"Sasu-nyan~"

"_Ck_, _Baka_ Naruto!"

"Sasu-koi~"

"_Aho Dobe_,"

"Sasu-chan~"

"_Usuratonkachi_!"

"Mami, Cacu tatut~"

"..."

**DUAK.**

Dengan santainya, Sasuke menendang kepala Naruto. Membuat kepala duren itu sukses mencium lantai.

"OUCH! SIALAN KAU, _TEMEEE_~" bentak _plus_ rengek Naruto kesal. Oh, _bengek no jutsu_ beraksi lagi ternyata. Dan jurus tersebut sukses membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menoleh ke arah mereka. _Nice work_, Uzumaki!

Naruto masih dalam posisi tengkurapnya. Tendangan maut Sasuke tadi benar-benar hampir membuat rohnya terbang melayang ke awang-awang. Kepala durennya terasa cenat-cenut sekarang.

Dalam hati, putra semata wayang MinaKushi itu heran. Kenapa dia bisa tahan berteman dengan pemuda dingin yang hobi menyiksanya hingga saat ini? _'Apa salah Naru, Kami-sama?'_ batin Naruto meraung-raung.

Kemudian, dengan wajah datar dan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, Sasuke justru menginjak belakang kepala Naruto dengan ganas. Membuat pemuda pecinta _ramen_ itu harus kembali merelakan ciuman yang entah keberapakalinya dengan lantai yang ternyata belum di pel sejak minggu lalu.

**DUUUT~**

Hidung Naruto tiba-tiba mencium bau tak sedap. Beberapa siswa di sekitar mereka serempak langsung menutup hidung mereka.

"Hoek~ Bau apa ini? Seperti campuran antara tomat, jengkol dan mengkudu yang menyatu," ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi mau muntah.

"Hn. Aku **kentut** barusan,"

Anjir.

Sasuke?

**Kentut**?

WHAT THE HELL?

Pangeran KHS itu **kentut**?!

DAN BISA-BISANYA DIA MENGATAKAN HAL NISTA TERSEBUT DENGAN MEMASANG WAJAH DATAR SEOLAH SUDAH TERBIASA MELAKUKANNYA?

Oh, _no_. Dunia mau kiamat.

"... Pantas baunya busuk," cibirnya pelan.

"Apa katamu, _Usuratonkachi_?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan satu kakinya ke tubuh Naruto yang masih tengkurap. Batin Naruto kembali meraung-raung. Sepertinya saat ia pulang ke rumah nanti, ibunya yang cantik namun galak itu akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena di baju seragamnya kini terdapat noda bekas injakan sepatu kebanggaan Sasuke. Atau mungkin Kushina malah akan menyuruhnya telanjang dada.

'_Oh tidak. Bisa-bisa Hinata akan mimisan terus kalau aku telanjang dada begitu,_' batin Naruto narsis. Seseorang, tolong pukul kepala Naruto sekarang.

**DUK.**

Ujung sepatu Sasuke menendang kepala duren Naruto dengan indahnya. Naruto langsung memaki Sasuke dalam hati.

"B-baiklah, maafkan aku. Lebih baik kita tanyakan pada Sai saja yang lebih ahli dalam hal ini. B-bagaimana?" tawar Naruto takut-takut. Takut kalau nanti bajunya akan terdapat lebih banyak tanda bekas sepatunya Sasuke. Jika diperhatikan lebih lanjut, ternyata Sasuke memakai sepatu yang berbeda merk untuk masing-masing kaki.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang dengan neraca dua lengan.

Tunggu, darimana dia mendapatkannya?

"Hn."

Jawaban Naruto, **patut dicoba**.

.

.

**Kelas XI C (Kelas Sai)**

"SAI! APA KAU SIBUK?" tanya—atau mungkin teriak—Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Sai yang sedang duduk manis di bangkunya. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang sambil berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan.

Kelas XI C sepi, hanya terdapat Sai seorang disana. Mungkin semua penghuni kelasnya berada di kantin, mengingat ini adalah jam istirahat.

Sai menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya sejenak, sekedar menoleh kearah sahabat bermanik _sapphire_ yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya. Dan tersenyum singkat pada Sasuke yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto yang merasa tidak disenyumin akhirnya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

... Lho? Baiklah, abaikan yang satu ini. Naruto bukan maho alias manusia homo, kok. Buktinya dia pacaran dengan Hinata. Dia hanya merasa kalau Sai pilih kasih (?). _Err_—mungkin.

"Sedang apa, Sai? Sibuk, ya?" tanya Naruto seraya melongok ke arah buku gambar Sai, rupanya ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang digambar oleh sahabat pucatnya. Dan seketika maniak _ramen_ itu langsung menyesali perbuatannya karena manik _shapphire_-nya melihat sketsa Ino yang sedang nungging tergambar di sana. Sepertinya itu terjadi saat Ino terjatuh pada kencan mereka seminggu yang lalu.

"Tidak. Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" jawab dan tanya Sai akan ucapan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu sambil menutup buku gambarnya. Naruto yang tadinya sedang khusyu bergumam _'Amitabha amitabha amitabha'_ berulang-ulang, langsung tersadar.

"Oh iya! Kami ingin bertanya sesuatu!" ucap Naruto antusias sambil menepokkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya.

"Tanya apa?" Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa ada cara untuk menembak gadis_ tsundere_ yang hasilnya langsung klepek-klepek?" tanya pemuda pecinta _ramen_ tersebut dengan wajah super polos.

Sasuke langsung menepuk jidatnya. Ya, sebuah kesalahan besar karena kau sudah meminta bantuan dari pemuda Uzumaki itu, Uchiha. Nikmati saja~

Sai membulatkan mulutnya, membentuk huruf o. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan semua buku-entah-apa-itu dari tas sekolah yang dibawanya ke atas meja, yang akhirnya membuat mulut Naruto menganga lebar dan membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya karena meja Sai kini dipenuhi oleh buku-buku Sai. Sebenarnya, tujuan sebenarnya Sai ke sekolah untuk apa, sih?

Mata hitam Sasuke terlihat jelalatan membaca tiap-tiap buku koleksi Sai. Seketika adik Itachi itu ingin segera membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena merasa mata sucinya telah ternodai oleh berbagai macam judul buku pedoman milik pacar Ino itu.

Beberapa diantaranya ada yang berjudul; 'Bagaimana Cara Mengklepek-klepekkan Hati Seorang Gadis', '1234 Jurus Agar Menjadi Pria Paling Hot', 'Gombalan Paling Manjur Sepanjang Zaman', 'Cara Menghadapi Berbagai Macam Tipe Gadis', bahkan sampai ada juga buku yang berjudul; 'Jurus Jitu Menaklukkan Janda'. Busetdah, ngeri. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Di dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa bersyukur. Paling tidak, walaupun dia seorang _playboy_, tidak pernah terbesit sekalipun dalam otak jeniusnya untuk menaklukkan janda. Hn.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kini malah sedang berkomat-kamit _'Ampunilah Cacu kalena belteman dengan makhluk cepelti ini, Kami-sama,'_ berulang-ulang, Naruto justru memandang tumpukan buku-buku koleksi Sai dengan tatapan berbinar. _Sapphire_-nya kini dipenuhi oleh _blink-blink_, membuat Sai yang duduk di depannya harus mengenakan kacamata hitam karena silau.

Suasana mendadak hening. Naruto dan Sai kini sedang sibuk mencari-cari buku pedoman sesat yang tepat untuk Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto langsung berteriak kegirangan layaknya ibu-ibu melihat berondong ganteng lewat saat manik birunya menangkap salah satu buku yang berjudul; 'Gombal-Gambil Dari Gembel Paling Greget' (?) dari tumpukan buku sesat milik Sai yang bejibun. Segeralah dibukanya buku yang menurutnya paling greget itu, kemudian ia langsung membacanya.

"Pertama-tama, marilah kita panjatkan puji syukur ke hadirat _Kami-sama_, karena berkat rahmat dan hidayah-Nya lah buku Gombal-Gambil dari Gembel Paling Greget ini bisa lulus sensor. A-_are_?" Naaar, itu kata pengantarnya, _keleus_~ Sai dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menepok jidatnya pasrah.

"Oh, cantik. Bentuk tubuhmu yang aduhai itu selalu terbayang di benakku~" baca pemuda Uzumaki itu. Entah kenapa, Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung berfirasat kalau buku itu tidak layak untuk dikonsumsi.

"Silakan ganti dengan nama gebetan atau pacar Anda saat membaca yang di dalam tanda kurung ini. Hmm, oke." Sepertinya Naruto malah asyik sendiri.

"Hmm, yang mana, ya? Kok tidak ada? Apa tidak aku bawa, ya?" gumam Sai pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya masih asyik menjungkir-balikkan tumpukan buku sesat di depannya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa sangat berdosa karena berteman dengan makhluk seperti mereka. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah bertekad untuk bertobat dari gelar _playboy_-nya nanti. Eh?

"Oh, Hinata-chan~ Aku suka sekali melihat pipimu yang merah merona. Bibir mungilmu pun merah semerah pipimu. Karena bibirmu merah, bolehkah aku mengecupnya agar bisa selalu melihat pipi tembemmu yang memerah seperti daging sapi merah yang ada di Ichiraku Ramen yang tulisan di lampionnya berwarna merah?"

Baiklah, gombalan ini mulai tidak benar. Entah kenapa kini Sasuke muak dengan kata 'merah'. Sepertinya pemuda Uzumaki itu ingin tubuhnya dilumuri oleh darah merah, heh? Oh, Sasuke, hentikan sifat _yandere_-mu yang kumat itu. Bisa-bisa, pacar Naruto yang pemalu itu digotong ke UKS yang laknat karena mengetahui kekasih tercintanya dilumuri oleh darah. Lagipula, ini bukan_ fanfic_ _gore_, woi!

"Kyaaa, Sai-kun~" Sasuke langsung menghindar beberapa langkah ke belakang—cari aman—begitu _onyx_-nya melihat Ino yang sedang berlari menuju Sai dan langsung menerjang dengan ganasnya. Sasuke langsung merasa iba—walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar—saat melihat Sai yang wajahnya semakin memucat, sepertinya ia tercekik dengan pelukan Ino yang agresif.

'_Homina, homina, homina~ Jangan sekalipun kau dekat-dekat dengan gadis Yamanaka itu, Cacu. Ngeri, bo'. Homina,homina, homina~'_ janjinya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ckckck, OOC sekali kau, Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Sasuke langsung teringat dengan tujuannya menemui Sai, yakni menanyakan cara agar Sakura mengakui perasaannya. Otak jeniusnya kini tak bisa berjalan dengan baik seperti biasa. Entah kenapa kini ia merasa trauma dengan hal-hal berbau UKS, _tsundere_, ciuman dan penolakan. Pokoknya, dengan segala cara ia harus membuat Sakura mengakui perasaan yang sebenarnya padanya! Huh, padahal ia sendiri belum menyatakan cintanya. Hn, gengsi Uchiha.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Suara Naruto yang menggelegar tiba-tiba memasuki gendang telinganya, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan _gaje_-nya barusan.

"Hn."

"Kami menemukan cara untuk menaklukan Sakura!" seru Naruto, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sai, Sasuke langsung bergegas keluar dari kelas Sai sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa-apaan coba? Masa harus seperti itu? Ugh, kepalanya terasa cenat-cenut. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia beristirahat di taman belakang yang sejuk. UKS? Tidak, dia sudah bertobat untuk tidak berkunjung kesana. Trauma. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju taman belakang sambil memikirkan jawaban Sai barusan seorang diri. Ya, bukannya membantu sahabatnya, Naruto malah asyik membaca buku berjudul 'Gombal-Gambil Gembrot Gembira' atau apalah itu. Sasuke tidak mau membuang-buang memori otaknya untuk mengingat judul buku sesat semacam itu.

Tiba-tiba, manik sehitam jelaganya menangkap sosok Kiba sedang berduaan dengan Shion di belakang gedung olahraga. Ah, karena terus berjalan sambil melamun, Sasuke jadi tak sadar sudah mengelilingi sekolah. Untung saja tidak nyasar ke tempat pembuangan sampah.

Melihat Kiba yang sepertinya sedang adu mulut dengan Shion, virus _kepo_-nya mendadak bangkit. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun memutuskan untuk menguping kegiatan mereka. Namun telinganya yang tajam entah kenapa kini tak bisa berfungsi seperti biasanya.

Dilihatnya Shion pergi dari sana dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah, karena gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Setelah Shion menghilang dari pandangan, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui Kiba yang sedang duduk bersandar pada tembok sambil mendongakkan kepala ke atas menghadap langit. Ya, sepertinya Kiba sedang meratapi nasib. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang terlihat mengenaskan bak Akamaru yang belum diberi makan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya pemuda pecinta anjing itu sambil mengernyitkan alis, sang bungsu Uchiha di hadapannya hanya bergeming.

"Menurutmu bagaimana cara agar gadis _tsundere_ mengakui perasaannya?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Sepertinya dia sudah memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada teman-temannya satu per satu.

Kiba yang ditanya Sasuke hanya memasang wajah bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Hei, apa Sasuke membawa benih ketombe kesini?

"Memangnya kau pikir wajah seperti ini bisa menaklukkan berbagai macam tipe wanita, ya? Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Sasuke! Sekarang saja aku menjomblo, kau tahu? Huhuhuu~" Kini, Kiba malah curhat tentang betapa hancur hatinya saat Shion—mantan pacarnya—memutuskan hubungan mereka karena tubuh Kiba bau anjing. Dan yang lebih mengenaskan, ternyata Shion malah memutuskan untuk menjadi ketua dari _fans club_-nya pemuda Uzumaki, sahabat dan rivalnya sendiri.

Jawaban—atau lebih tepatnya curahan hati—Kiba, **coret**.

.

.

"Aku hanya tahu bagaimana cara menaklukkan serangga betina yang sedang bunting, Sasuke. Kau mau tahu?" Seketika Sasuke langsung kabur setelah mendengar jawaban dari Shino, si maniak serangga yang tadinya sedang asyik menangkap nyamuk di taman belakang.

'_Idih, amit-amit. Tidak, terima kasih.'_ tolak Sasuke dalam hati.

Jawaban nista Shino, **anggap tidak pernah ada**.

.

.

Neji langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali ketika Sasuke melayangkan pertanyaan semacam itu padanya. Ya, Neji sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Dan Sasuke yang terkenal akan gelar _playboy_-nya bertanya hal semacam itu padanya? Pada jones seperti dirinya? Pada ia yang bahkan sempat dikira homo karena terus-terusan membudak Lee untuk mengerjakan tugas OSIS yang seharusnya ia kerjakan sendiri? Sekali lagi, dunia mau kiamat.

... Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kisahmu lumayan mirip dengan Sasuke sewaktu ia masih SMP, Neji.

"Kau kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu, Uchiha? Pergilah, kau hanya mengganggu." usir Neji tak berperikehomoan saat Sasuke repot-repot datang menemuinya di ruang OSIS hanya untuk menanyakan hal nista tersebut. Dalam hati, Neji merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang seperti menghina dirinya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaannya, setelah itu aku akan pergi." balas Sasuke ogah-ogahan. _Well_, sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak ingin lama-lama berada di tempat laknat semacam ini. Lihat saja, banyak upil dan bulu kaki bertebaran dimana-mana. _'Ewh, najis tralala~' _batin Sasuke _OOC_.

"Kau pikir aku tahu jawabannya? Selama ini aku hanya dekat dengan gadis polos yang mau-mau saja disuruh apapun olehku. Aku tak pernah sekalipun berhadapan dengan gadis _tsundere_." ungkap Neji jujur. Sasuke mendengus setelah mendengar jawaban pemuda berambut bak artis iklan _shampoo_ itu.

"Hn." Sasuke berbalik, memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruang OSIS yang laknat itu. Rupanya ia sudah tak tahan dengan bau-bauan yang menyengat di ruangan itu.

"Uchiha," panggil Neji, membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Namun pemuda Uchiha itu enggan untuk berbalik menghadap pemuda Hyuuga.

"Satu saran dariku. Gunakan segala hal yang kau miliki untuk membuatnya mengakuimu." ucap Neji sambil menyeringai cantik—ehm, tampan.

"... Maksudmu seperti menyalahgunakan kekuasaan, begitu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah pemuda Hyuuga.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku." balas Neji sambil berbalik memutar kursinya.

"Tch, menggelikan." cibir Sasuke.

Jawaban Neji, **beri upil**.

.

.

"KAU MAU MEMBUAT SAKURA-SAN TAKLUK PADAMU, YA?" teriak Lee dengan sangat lebay sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan Sasuke dengan jari tengahnya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar sambil mengelap wajah tampannya dengan tangan karena terkena hujan lokalnya Lee.

'_Untuk apa si alis tebal ini menunjukku dengan jari tengahnya? Disembur pula. Najis tralala.'_ Sasuke bergidik jijik dalam hati.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK SUDI MENJAWABNYA!" Lee langsung lari menuju gedung olahraga, tempat biasanya ia berlatih berlari sambil kayang. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia balik lagi menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Tapi kalau kau mengetahui jawabannya, beri tahu aku, ya?" ucap Lee dengan wajah berbinar. Dan Lee langsung bonyok di tangan Sasuke.

Jawaban Lee? **TENDANG KE JURANG**!

.

.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kalau dia memang mencintaimu, aku yakin dia akan mengakuinya." jawab Gaara sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

'_Ya, dia akan mengakuinya. Dua tahun lagi.'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Eh? Apa maksudnya dua tahun lagi?

"Aku setuju dengan Gaara. Kalau tidak sabar menunggu, ya paksa saja. Lakukan hal-hal yang tidak gadis itu sukai." Kini Kankurou mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi gadis itu malah menghindariku." terang Sasuke. Ya, alasan sebenarnya mengapa Sasuke menjadi _playboy_ adalah karena ia ingin membuat Sakura cemburu. Namun apa yang ia dapatkan? Sakura justru menghindarinya. _Poor _Sasuke~

"Ah, begitukah? Maaf, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Lagipula Sari bukan tipe gadis _tsundere_." ungkap Kankurou sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, agak salting karena membawa nama sang pacar.

"Aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa membantumu. Aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan gadis _tsundere_. Selama ini aku berpacaran dengan Matsuri. Aku suka Matsuri karena dia adalah gadis yang berani, lembut dan perhatian. Karena itulah sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah melepasnya. Aku sangat bahagia karena setiap ada pertandingan, dia selalu menyemangatiku dengan gerakan _cheers_-nya. Kami bahkan akan berkencan setelah kegiatan klub. A-Astaga, aku ada klub basket sekarang." Eeh, si mata panda malah curhat. Kemudian pemuda bersurai merah itu langsung pergi menuju lapangan basket. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kankurou yang terbengong-bengong di sana.

Jawaban Gaara dan Kankurou? **Tidak membantu**.

.

.

"Hah? Serius kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku?" tanya Kidomaru dengan wajah dungu sambil menunjuk hidungnya. Dua tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menggaruk ketiaknya yang gatal. Jirobou yang kebetulan duduk di dekatnya langsung berekspresi ingin muntah karena wangi ketiaknya Kidomaru menguar kemana-mana. Wajar, sih. Tangannya Kidomaru saja ada empat. Tak heran kalau ketiaknya beraroma harum semerbak. Dengan secepat kilat, Jirobou sudah berpindah ke samping Sakon.

Kini, Sasuke bersama Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobou dan Tayuya berada di markas mereka. Yakni gazebo tak terpakai yang masih nyaman untuk digunakan.

"Anda serius, Sasuke-sama? Anda 'kan lebih senior daripada kami." ucap Sakon dengan tatapan meremehkan. Tak menyangka bahwa tuannya saja malah menanyakan hal semacam itu pada mereka yang berstatus sebagai muridnya. Ya, murid yang berguru jurus _playboy_-nya Sasuke. Err—mungkin jurus _playgirl _kalau untuk Tayuya.

"Padahal sendirinya lebih buruk," ejek Tayuya dengan nada ketus. Gadis bermanik hazel itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada apa denganmu, eh? PMS? Atau baru saja putus dengan Kabuto-senpai? Makanya, pilih pacar yang benar, dong. Pencinta mayat begitu dipacarin," cerca Sakon. Ah, kalau saja Kabuto tahu, mungkin kau yang akan jadi koleksi mayat yang berikutnya, Sakon.

"Tch, kau boleh bicara seperti itu jika sudah punya pacar, Banci." Tayuya balas mencerca. Satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok itu memang benci dengan sikap sok lakunya Sakon. Jelas-jelas, satu-satunya makhluk yang dekat dengan Sakon hanyalah Ukon, kembarannya. Dari _gossip_ yang beredar, mereka itu _incest_. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Tayuya langsung mencari kantung plastik di tempat sampah terdekat. Apalagi kalau memang jadi kenyataan.

"Sial," umpat Sakon kesal. Dia selalu kalah jika sudah adu mulut dengan perempuan berambut _dark pink itu_.

"Tayuya, perempuan tidak seharusnya bicara begitu," Lagi. Rasanya sudah berkali-kali Jirobou menasehati sang gadis. Namun Tayuya selalu membalas dengan kalimat yang sama setiap kali ia dinasehati.

"Diam, gendut. Kau juga sama saja." Untungnya, Jirobou tidak seperti Chouji yang akan langsung menimpa orang yang mengatainya dengan tubuhnya yang kelewat besar. Jirobou justru langsung mengunyah batu di pojokan sambil bercucuran air mata. Sasuke yang melihat pertengkaran anak buahnya hanya memasang wajah datar. Yah, ini memang sudah biasa.

"Ah? Sasuke-sama sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kimimaro yang baru datang dengan sopan. Ya, tidak biasanya mereka berkumpul di markas mereka. Biasanya mereka berpencar kemana-mana. menggoda lawan jenis, misalnya. Walaupun hal tersebut perlu diragukan.

"Tidak ada. Kau darimana, Kimimaro?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Hn, seperti biasa.

"Mencari perempuan bermulut kotor itu, Sasuke-sama. Ternyata dia malah ada di sini." jawab Kimimaro sambil duduk di samping Kidomaru. Namun setelah mencium aroma yang kurang sedap, ia langsung berpindah ke samping Sasuke.

"Siapa perempuan bermulut kotor yang kau maksud?!" Tayuya merasa tersinggung. Namun Kimimaro hanya terdiam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah di depan mata itu.

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh. Memangnya siapa lagi perempuan yang mulutnya kotor selain dirimu?" jawab Sakon sambil tersenyum mengejek. Sepertinya dia senang karena berhasil balas dendam.

"KAU—"

"Hentikan, Tayuya." sela Sasuke. Sepertinya pemuda berambut raven itu mulai jengah dengan pertengkaran yang tidak ada habisnya ini. _OMG hellooo_~ Sasuke kesini untuk meminta pendapat, bukannya melihat orang yang saling melempar _hinaan no jutsu_!

"Tch," Tayuya hanya bisa berdecih kesal. Kalau saja Sasuke itu bukan gurunya yang mengajarkannya jurus maut agar bisa membuat lawan jenis klepek-klepek, pasti sudah ia cincang.

... Tunggu. Memangnya bagaimana cara Sasuke mengajarkan jurus maut untuk Tayuya yang notabene perempuan? Apa Sasuke juga bisa menaklukkan jurus untuk sesama jenis?

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa, Sasuke-sama? Tumben berkumpul seperti ini?" tanya Kimimaro, sembari mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana cara untuk menaklukkan gadis _tsundere_ pada kalian. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab dengan serius," jawab Sasuke agak kesal.

"Maaf, tentu saja kami tidak tahu, Sasuke-sama. Kami 'kan berguru pada Anda." Jawab Kidomaru yang tumbennya sedang sopan.

"Jangankan menaklukkan seorang gadis, banci saja tak ada yang mau mendekati kami." aku Jirobou kelewat jujur. Sepertinya Sasuke memang mengajarkan juga bagaimana cara menarik perhatian sesama jenis. Ewh.

"Bukannya seseorang disana itu banci, ya?" cibir Tayuya sambil melirik Sakon.

"Yang ada malah gadis bermulut sampah yang mendekati." Sakon balas melirik. Tiba-tiba, percikkan listrik langsung keluar dari mata mereka saat bertatapan sengit.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, hah?" tanya Tayuya sambil melotot.

"Pikir saja sendiri," jawab Sakon sambil balas melotot.

"Kau mau kubunuh dengan cara apa, Banci?"

"Kau pikir aku sudi dibunuh olehmu?"

"Sudah kubilang, hentikan perdebatan tak jelas kalian, Tayuya, Sakon." ucap Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Persetan dengan hal itu! Dari dulu, aku sudah muak dengan banci satu ini! Biarkan aku membunuhnya terlebih dahulu dan aku akan berhenti!" Tayuya sudah bersiap untuk menendang bokong Sakon. Sakon yang melihat gerak-gerik Tayuya langsung melindungi bokongnya. Tapi—

**Cup.**

—semua menganga saat Kimimaro mencium Tayuya. Tepat di bibir.

Jirobou yang mangapnya paling lebar, langsung dibawa ke UKS oleh Kidomaru karena banyak lalat yang nyasar masuk ke mulutnya, sehingga membuatnya tersedak. Matikah? Sayangnya tidak. Ups.

"Sasuke-sama sudah bilang untuk berhenti, 'kan?" ucap Kimimaro di depan wajah Tayuya. Tayuya langsung menahan napas.

'_K-kesurupan apa anak ini?'_ batin gadis _dark pink_ itu. Jantung Tayuya langsung _doki-doki_ dua kali lebih cepat. Oh, bukan. Lima kali. Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya. Karena tidak kuat menahan napas, akhirnya Tayuya pingsan. Ia digendong _bridal style_ oleh Kimimaro ke UKS menyusul Jirobou. Aw, romantis ma men~

Sakon yang memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya bisa memelototkan matanya. Untung tak sampai keluar dari tempatnya.

Jawaban Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobou, Tayuya dan Kimimaro? **Pikir saja sendiri**. Begitu kata Sakon. Alhasil, pemuda banci itu langsung ikut dilarikan ke UKS karena dicekik Sasuke dengan ganas.

"Dasar anak buah payah! Tak bisa membantu!" maki Sasuke kesal. Dalam hatinya, ia berniat akan segera membubarkan kelompok laknat yang ia ajarkan jurus menaklukkan berbagai jenis kelamin itu. Secepatnya.

.

.

"Rupanya kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya, Sasuke?" goda pemuda bertaring tersebut—Suigetsu Hozuki.

"APA? MEMANGNYA SIAPA GADIS ITU, SASU-KUN?" Sasuke langsung menepuk jidatnya. Oh, _Kami-sama_, salahkah ia karena sudah bertanya pada pacar gadis merah ini?

"Sudahlah, Karin. Bukannya kau sudah move on ke Suigetsu?" ujar Juugo. Karin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ya, sekarang Karin sudah tidak mengejar-ngejar Sasuke lagi karena malu jika dirinya mengingat tragedi 'bergesernya kerak bumi yang menimbulkan kemerahan selama berhari-hari' yang pernah dialaminya dulu. Jika kalian tahu apa yang kumaksud.

"Kalian tidak berhak untuk mengetahui siapa gadis itu! Sudah, jawab saja pertanyaanku!" jawab Sasuke seenak udel Itachi yang ternyata tali pusarnya lupa dipotong setengah.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengakuinya terlebih dahulu,Sasuke? Dengan begitu, dia pasti akan membalas pengakuanmu." saran Juugo.

"Aku sudah mengakuinya secara tak langsung, tapi dia malah menolakku," terang Sasuke.

"Tch, gengsi Uchiha." Karin mencibir.

"Saranku sih, lebih baik cium saja dia tanpa henti sampai gadis itu menyerah dan mengakui perasaannya," Dan Sasuke mendapati dirinya tersedak saliva-nya sendiri ketika Suigetsu selesai mengatakan kalimat laknat itu.

Jawaban Juugo, **terhalang oleh ego-nya**.

Jawaban Karin, **tidak**. **Perempuan berkacamata itu justru mencibirnya**.

Jawaban Suigetsu, **terlalu mesum dan penuh resiko.**

.

.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti hal-hal semacam itu." jawab Chouji sambil membuka bungkus keripik kentang berbagai rasa.

"Tapi kalau sudah jadian, jangan lupa traktir makan, ya?" tambah pemuda Akimichi tersebut.

'_Apa-apaan. Tak sudi!'_ jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Bisa-bisa kekayaan keluarga Uchiha bisa habis kalau harus mentraktir pemuda gendut itu. Ups, hati-hati, Sas. Kalau Chouji tahu, bisa-bisa kamu dilindas, lho.

Jawaban Chouji? **Buang saja ke laut**.

.

.

"Kau mau Sakura mengakui perasaannya?"

"Hn." Walaupun batinnya bertanya-tanya darimana pemuda pemalas di depannya ini tahu siapa gadis yang ia maksud, namun ia hanya mengiyakannya. '_Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa Shikamaru tahu. Dia 'kan memang jenius._' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Hanya ada satu cara membuktikannya." _Onyx_ Sasuke melebar. Benarkah pemuda ber-_IQ_ di atas 200 ini tahu?

"Apa?"

"Pura-pura bunuh diri."

"..." Dan Sasuke langsung pingsan.

Jawaban Shikamaru? **Sangat dianjurkan jika memang sudah tidak ada ide lain. Atau mungkin, bunuh diri sungguhan akan lebih baik**. Begitu pikir Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa anak yang masih ingin mengobrol dengan temannya, atau anak yang mengikuti kegiatan klub.<p>

Di taman belakang inilah, seorang pemuda bersurai _emo_ sedang berbaring di atas rumput. Iris _onyx_-nya yang dapat memikat hati para gadis itu terpejam, menikmati hembusan semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

Kata-kata Sai beberapa saat lalu kembali terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Sasuke.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Dari salah satu buku yang kubaca, jika kau ingin membuat gadis tsundere klepek-klepek, maka kau harus pedekate!"_

"_... Bukankah itu yang aku lakukan selama ini?" tanya Sasuke heran._

"_Aku belum selesai bicara, Sasuke."_

"_Hn, lanjutkan."_

"_Nah, katanya, kau akan benar-benar diterima jika pedekate-mu sudah mencapai dua tahun!"_

'_Anying. Itu sih namanya membunuh secara perlahan.' batin Sasuke dalam hati._

"_Oh, pantas waktu itu Sakura bilang mau menghindari Sasuke sampai hari kelulusan. Jadi maksudnya, setelah hari kelulusan itu Sakura akan menyatakan perasaannya?" terka Ino, mencoba menebak-nebak jalan pikiran Sakura._

_Sasuke mendengus napas kesal._

"_Itu terlalu lama, bodoh!"_

_Sasuke langsung pergi dari kelas Sai, berniat mencari udara segar keluar sekalian menjernihkan pikiran. Ia mengacak rambut emo-nya frustasi. Dua tahun, katanya? Uh, mana bisa ia bersabar sampai selama itu._

_Jawaban Sai? __**Lebih baik mati saja sekalian**__._

_**End of FLASHBACK**_

Adik Itachi itu menghela napas berat.

"Mungkin ... sebaiknya aku bunuh diri saja." Pemuda berambut raven itu beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tertinggi di Konoha Senior High School.

Ya, atap sekolah.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sai. Kau lihat _Teme_ tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki kelas Sai yang sudah sepi dan menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu kirinya.

Pemuda pucat yang dipanggil Naruto itu tak menyahut. Rupanya ia sedang asyik membaca buku berjudul '100 Cara Ampuh Menaklukkan Perempuan yang Sedang PMS'. Dan Naruto yang tak sengaja membaca judul yang abnormal itu, hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

'_Mungkin Sai kesulitan menghadapi Ino disaat tamu bulanannya datang,'_ begitu pikir Naruto.

"Oi, Sai. Aku bertanya padamu!" seru Naruto kesal, rupanya ia sudah greget ingin merobek wajah Sai dengan kukunya yang lupa dipotong berbulan-bulan itu.

"Oh, Naruto-kun? Maaf, kau bertanya apa tadi?" Sai melirik Naruto sekilas, lalu kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Melihat sikap Sai yang acuh tak acuh itu membuat Naruto ingin menelan ember kamar mandi terdekat.

"Ck, kau lihat _Teme_ tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil berdecak kesal. Di tangan Naruto kini tergenggam penghapus papan tulis yang biasanya pemuda _blonde_ itu gunakan untuk mengerjai Kakashi-sensei setiap kali gurunya itu masuk kelas. Sepertinya pemuda _blonde_ itu berniat untuk melemparnya kalau Sai masih tak mengindahkannya.

"Hmm ... terakhir kulihat, dia langsung pergi setelah aku menjelaskan perihal Sakura padanya." jawab Sai tanpa menoleh ke Naruto. Irisnya yang sewarna dengan milik Sasuke itu masih asyik menyelami kata-kata yang tertulis di buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Sekarang sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Dan pemuda Uchiha itu menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan tasnya yang masih teronggok mengenaskan di kursinya.

"Aku ... merasakan firasat buruk,"

Dan perkataan Naruto itu sukses membuat _onyx_ Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah sang maniak _ramen_ yang terlihat gelisah.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Mengenaskan Shinju<strong> :

*lirik ke atas*

Haaah, entah siapa yang memasang papan nama di atas. Tapi Shinju tak berniat menggantinya. Well, memang itulah kenyataannya, kok. :" #maksudlo

Oke, aku tahu aku telat banget update lanjutan fanfic abal ini. Sebenarnya sih draft-nya udah selesai dari dulu, tapi deskripsinya belum dibuat. Begitu deskripsinya udah selesai dibuat dan hanya tinggal di-edit sedikit terus di-update, malah terjadi kesalahan teknis. Yak, fic-nya terhapus. Soalnya pas lagi ngetik aku malah ketiduran dan belum sempat di-save. Otou-san-ku yang kebetulan mau make laptop langsung klik exit aja. Dan dengan tidak sengaja terhapusnya fic tersebut sukses membuatku mewek berhari-hari. Huhuhuu~ :"( #curcol

Udah gitu, sekarang aku sibuk banget. Maklum, udah SMA. Kalian tahu sendiri kan kurtilas kayak gimana? Hari free-nya cuma Minggu doang soalnya Jum'at dan Sabtu aku ikut ekskul. Belum lagi tugas bejibun. Of course selain karena mood yang sering ilang-ilangan dan karena gak ada waktu pula, alhasil aku gak lanjutin ngetik sama sekali. Wakakakakk~ #okeShinjumulaigila

Aku sangat senang membaca review dari kalian. Please, aku sempet dikira gila karena senyam-senyum sendiri mandangin hape. Iya, soalnya laptop-ku selalu dikuasai Otou-san. :"( #ngenes

Btw ini kepanjangan gak, sih? Maaf kalo garing, ngebosenin, banyak typo, ada kata asing yang lupa di italic, dll. Bilang aja. Nanti kalau ada waktu luang, bakal aku edit.

Oh iya, FYI, kayaknya fanfic ini bakal **end** di next chapter atau chapter lusa, deh. :3

Tapi aku minta maaf banget ya kalau update-nya sangat ngaret to the max. Mungkin akan sampai berbulan-bulan. Soalnya beberapa bulan ke depan aku akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan sekolah. :") *peluk readers atu-atu*

.

.

.

Nah, ini buat balasan review chap sebelumnya. As always, maafkan diriku karena tidak bisa membalas satu-satu di PM. Gak papa, 'kan? :"3

**ReginaIsMe16** : Hai, Regina-san! XD Makasih, ya sudah mau baca dan review. :") #peyuk Hehe, Shinju senaaaaang sekali kalau Regina-san bisa terhibur dengan membaca fanfic abal ini. :"3 Yosh, ini sudah update. Makasih review-nya, ya~ :))

**Febri Feven** : Syudah dilanjyut~ Maaf kalo jelek dan ngaret tudemaks. :"3

**L Kira99** : Maaf, ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih karena mau menunggu apdetan yang gak jelas ini. ;_; Aku gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. #ngacir #dilemparsepatu

**hanazono yuri** : Jangan kilat mulu, ah. Ntar kesamber, lho. :3 #ditampol Ini sudah apdeeet~

**Hayashi Hana-chan** : Hai, Hana-chan~ Maacih atas pujiannya, ya. #malu Hehe, itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan Sasu kalau dia lagi terdesak. *ditabok Sasu karena ngebongkar aib* #eh SasuSaku pacaran? ._. Mwahahaha, sabar beib (?). Silakan nikmati dulu perjuangan SasuSaku agar bisa menuju ke tahap itu, ne? XD #disepak

**uchan** : Hmm ... memangnya mau oleh-oleh apa? Btw ada rempeyek, nih. Mau? :3 #plak #nistabangetlo

**RUE ERU** : Wakakakakk, iya nih, Sasu-nya belum minum obat jadinya gini, deh. :3 #dibacok EEEH SIAPA YANG BILANG KALAU ORANG TUA SASUKE DIJADIIN OPOR LEBARAAN?! Kamu salah paham kayaknya, nak. :"( Btw kamu suka kalau Sasori nista? HAHAHAHA KOK SAMAAA? 8D #nyebutwoi Aduuh, Shinju juga sebenarnya pengen lebih banyak nampilin Abang Saso, tapi kayaknya dia harus nungging di belakang panggung dulu bareng Deidora buat nunggu gilirannya tampil. :3

**Kikyu RKY** : Kamu move on ke Levi yang tubuhnya pendek dan rambutnya botak setengah itu? :"3 HAHAHA AKU JUGA LUMAYAN SUKA SAMA DIA, SIH. #ditendang Aku juga ngerasa kalau awal2 chapter 4 emang garing abis. Yah, mau gimana lagi. Emang begitu hasil jerih payah otakku. :"( Update cepet? Aku gak janji. Tapi sekarang masih dalam kategori cepet, 'kan? :3 #apanyawoi

**wedusgembel41** : Sabar, ya, wedusgembel-san. Aduh, aku harus manggil kamu apa, niiih? Hahaha~ #diinjek Tampilnya bergiliran dulu, ne? Semua udah dapet porsinya masing-masing, kok. :3

**Yuzuki Chaeri** : WAHAHAHANJIR KAMU KAN AUTHOR YANG BIKIN FANFIC SEPENGGAL KEPALA—EHM SEPENGGAL KISAH ITU KAAAN?! 8D #toel-toel Aku baca fanfic-mu lhooo tapi gak review. #eh Kalo aku gak lanjutin gimana? :3 #dibuang Wkwkwk bercandaaa, pasti aku lanjutin, kok. ;) Tapi maap banget kalo update-nya ngaret to the max. Please, aku sibuk banget nih huhuhuu. :"( Apa? PMS? Aaaa aku juga pengen bikin lagi. Tapi kayaknya kepanjangan deh, lol. I'm so sorry, babe. :'3 #SKSDbangetnianak Btw thx atas saran buat ending-nya, haha. Thx juga udah mau review. Aku senang sekali bacanya, Istri Kedua Yesung. :") #balescium #ditendang

Shinju sangat berterima kasih sekali pake banget untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk me-review fanfic ini. Shinju sangat menghargai apapun yang kalian tulis disana. :")

Aku cinta kalian semuaaa~

Jaa ne, minna-san~ X"D

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Subarashii Shinju**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Special Thanks to** : **hanazono yuri**, **Yuzuki Chaeri**, **Asterella Roxanne**, **Kikyu RKY**, **Mizuna Allen**, **Mei Yagami**, **RUE ERU**, **aqini . putry**, **madeh18**, **dan kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca fanfic ini. :)**

_**Previous chapter**_** :**

"Hei, Sai. Kau lihat _Teme_ tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki kelas Sai yang sudah sepi dan menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu kirinya.

Pemuda pucat yang dipanggil Naruto itu tak menyahut. Rupanya ia sedang asyik membaca buku berjudul '100 Cara Ampuh Menaklukkan Perempuan yang Sedang PMS'. Dan Naruto yang tak sengaja membaca judul yang abnormal itu, hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

'_Mungkin Sai kesulitan menghadapi Ino disaat tamu bulanannya datang,'_ begitu pikir Naruto.

"Oi, Sai. Aku bertanya padamu!" seru Naruto kesal, rupanya ia sudah greget ingin merobek wajah Sai dengan kukunya yang lupa dipotong berbulan-bulan itu.

"Oh, Naruto-kun? Maaf, kau bertanya apa tadi?" Sai melirik Naruto sekilas, lalu kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Melihat sikap Sai yang acuh tak acuh itu membuat Naruto ingin menelan ember kamar mandi terdekat.

"Ck, kau lihat _Teme_ tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil berdecak kesal. Di tangan Naruto kini tergenggam penghapus papan tulis yang biasanya pemuda _blonde_ itu gunakan untuk mengerjai Kakashi-sensei setiap kali gurunya itu masuk kelas. Sepertinya pemuda _blonde_ itu berniat untuk melemparnya kalau Sai masih tak mengindahkannya.

"Hmm ... terakhir kulihat, dia langsung pergi setelah aku menjelaskan perihal Sakura padanya." jawab Sai tanpa menoleh ke Naruto. Irisnya yang sewarna dengan milik Sasuke itu masih asyik menyelami kata-kata yang tertulis di buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Sekarang sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Dan pemuda Uchiha itu menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan tasnya yang masih teronggok mengenaskan di kursinya.

"Aku ... merasakan firasat buruk,"

Dan perkataan Naruto itu sukses membuat _onyx_ Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah sang maniak _ramen_ yang terlihat gelisah.

* * *

><p><strong>Yume no Jitsugen<strong>

**(A Dream Come True)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Subarashii Shinju**

**Warning(s) :**

**OOC | AU | Typo(s) maybe | EyD dipertanyakan | Diksi amburadul | Bahasa sehari-hari | Fluffy | Romance gagal | Humor garing | Dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca. :))

* * *

><p>"Kita harus mencarinya, Naruto-kun!" usul Sai dengan semangat. Kini pemuda <em>ebony<em> tersebut berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengacungkan satu kepalan tangan ke atas. _Err_—berasa jadi _power rangers_, Sai?

"Baiklah, ayo pergi!" balas Naruto sambil membalikkan badan, hendak keluar mencari Sasuke. Ah, bahagianya punya teman yang ada di saat suka dan duka.

"Tapi nanti, setelah aku selesai membaca buku ini." lanjut Sai kemudian duduk dan kembali membaca buku sesatnya.

**BRUK!**

Naruto sukses terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Ditambah dia harus kembali merelakan bibirnya mencium lantai yang dingin dan keras.

_O EM JI HELLOOO_~ Bumi gonjang-ganjing, langit mulai runtuh. Kini Naruto bak banteng yang ingin menyeruduk kain merah yang dikibar-kibarkan oleh matador _rese_.

Bayangkan, bung! Membaca buku pedoman sesat lebih penting daripada mencari sahabat yang tak tahu keberadaannya dimana? Oh, _Kami-sama_! Sai harus dicekoki materi mengenai pentingnya persahabatan. Sepertinya otak Sai terlalu banyak dipenuhi oleh cinta, cewek, dan janda. Ups.

Dan dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut melemparkan penghapus tersebut ke wajah Sai. Yak, kena! _Nice shoot_, Naruto!

"Ouch! Hei, apa-apaan!" ucap Sai tidak terima. Wajah tampannya. Dilempar penghapus. Oleh makhluk yang bahkan tak lebih tampan dari beruk. Oi, Sai! Biarpun mirip beruk, Naruto itu sahabatmu, tahu!

"Dasar Sai tidak berguna!" maki Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Sai hanya memperhatikan tingkah tak waras Naruto barang sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca buku sesatnya.

"Sai-kun~ Hari ini kita kencan yuk!" ajak Ino tiba-tiba dari luar kelas.

Sai yang melihat pacarnya langsung tersenyum.

"Ayo." jawab pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

_Yare-yare_~

* * *

><p>Sakura kini sedang membersihkan kelas kesayangannya—karena hari ini jadwalnya piket—dengan ditemani oleh Hinata dan Tenten, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ino sudah melancong ke kelas sebelah, kelas Ayang Sai-nya.<p>

"Hmm, _ne_, Saku-chan? Aku punya ide. Apa kamu mau mendengar?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Memang apa idenya?" balas Sakura sambil terus menjalankan tugas piketnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu mencoba mengirimkan surat cinta saja?" usul Tenten. Sakura langsung melotot.

"A-Apa?! Tidak mau!" tolak gadis bermahkota _pink_ itu mentah-mentah.

"M-Memangnya kenapa, S-Sakura-chan? Bukankah ide Tenten bagus?" tanya sang gadis _lavender _heran. Ya, saat Hinata pedekate dengan Abang Naru saja, ia mengirimkan surat cinta, kok. Yah, walaupun suratnya tidak dibalas karena Hinata lupa memberi nama, tapi surat itu sukses membuat Naruto cengar-cengir sendiri sepanjang hari. Dan akhirnya pada hari itu pula Naruto justru digeret dengan paksa oleh Sasuke ke dukun setempat untuk disembur.

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

"B-Bagus, sih. Tapi, bagiku percuma saja kalau aku mengirimkan surat cinta." jelas Sakura sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ketahuan sekali kalau dia berusaha ngeles.

Sebenarnya ia bukannya tidak mau mengirim surat cinta, justru belakangan ini dia menuliskan banyak sekali surat cinta. Dimulai dari surat yang versi _fangirl_, formal, bahkan sampai yang versi _tsundere_. Namun semua surat cinta itu berakhir di tempat sampah. Ya, Sakura bingung harus menulis apa, sehingga surat cinta itu hanya dipenuhi oleh coretan tak jelas. Pada akhirnya ia malah merasa malu saat membaca surat terakhir yang ia buat.

'_Dear Uchiha Sasuke pantat ayam yang super playboy,_

_Hei kamu! Hatiku dag dig dug saat aku melihatmu._

_Apa? Aku bukan sedang menuliskan perasaanku, kok! Aku sedang bernyanyi! Makanya jangan GR, dong!_

_Oke, sekarang aku serius. Kenapa sih, kamu jadi laki-laki genit sekali? Apakah kamu tidak menyadari betapa terbakarnya hati ini oleh api kecemburuan saat diri ini melihat tubuh seksimu digrepe-grepe perempuan lain? Aku juga mau tahu!_

_Tunggu, apa tadi aku bilang tubuhmu seksi? Dan aku juga ingin menggrepe-nya? Kalau memang benar begitu, berarti kamu salah baca. Aku tidak pernah menuliskan hal nista seperti itu, kok. Percaya, deh._

_Jadi, kumohon kalau jadi laki-laki jangan kegatelan! Kalau tubuhmu gatal, aku bersedia menggaruknya dengan kukuku yang panjang. Kalau perlu, aku gosok sekalian dengan spons pencuci piring agar tidak ada satu daki pun yang menempel. Mau?_

_Sasuke, sadarilah perasaanku. Aku sudah menyukaimu, ah, mencintaimu sejak lama. Aku lelah, lesu, lemas, lunglai, dan lapar. Karena itu, kamu harus kudu mesti wajib menerima cintaku! Atau kau akan kukubur hidup-hidup kalau berani menolakku!_

_Jangan lupa dibalas!_

_Dengan penuh cinta,_

_Sakura :*'_

Tuh, lihat 'kan? Udah isinya penuh dengan ke-_tsundere_-an, maksa pula. Bikin sakit mata jika membacanya.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Tenten _kemal_—_kepo _maksimal—_to the max._

"Pertama, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca hal-hal semacam itu. Walaupun dia itu seorang _playboy_, tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang suka digombali." terang Sakura. Hn, ada benarnya juga, sih. Walaupun cuma ngeles.

"B-Benar juga. Waktu itu aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengar—menguping lebih tepatnya—Karin-san dan Sasuke-san berbicara." Ujar Hinata menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Ceritakan pada kami!" Tenten langsung menanggapinya dengan heboh.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sasu-kun, kenapa suratku belum dibalas?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya kapan kau menulis surat?"_

"_Tiga hari yang lalu, Sasu-kun~ Apa jangan-jangan kau malah tidak membacanya?"_

"_Mungkin suratmu terselip diantara tumpukan surat dari penggemar lainnya."_

"_Eh, masa, sih? Tapi aku mengirimnya 10 kali tiap 10 menit! Mana mungkin tidak terbaca, 'kan?"_

"_... Aku sedang sibuk, tidak punya waktu untuk membaca suratmu,"_

"_Kalau begitu, kenapa sms-ku juga tidak dibalas?"_

"_Tsk, aku sibuk, Karin. Aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktu berhargaku untuk membalas sms-mu yang sangat berharga itu. Pahamilah."_

**End of FLASHBACK**

"Begitu katanya," ucap Hinata di akhir cerita singkatnya.

"Oh, jadi Sasuke juga tidak punya waktu luang untuk membacanya, ya? Bahkan sms pun tidak dipedulikan. Mungkin memang benar jika seharusnya kita tidak usah mengirimkannya surat cinta." ujar Tenten sambil menganalisis. Pose detektif-nya kembali beraksi.

"Apa katanya? Sms yang sangat berharga? Tch," Sakura berdecak kesal, entah karena apa.

Alis Tenten naik turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gadis bercepol itu seolah sedang memberikan sinyal mata kepada Hinata, yang bunyinya; _'Dia cemburu, tuh.'_ Entah kenapa, Hinata yang menangkap sinyal matanya malah mengartikannya sebagai; _'Hei, Hina-chan, ekspresi Neji saat menyuruhmu berbohong itu seperti ini, 'kan?'_

Hinata pun membalas sinyal mata yang tertuju padanya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali, yang bunyinya; _'Ya, memang seperti itu.'_ Namun Tenten malah mengartikannya; _'Ya, Saku-chan terlihat cemburu.'_

Sakura jadi parno sendiri ketika melihat Tenten yang masih sibuk menaik-nurunkan alisnya dan Hinata yang mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya tidak jelas.

'_Kami-sama, kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang tidak jelas begini, sih? Aku takut, haruskah aku membawa mereka ke Chiyo-baasan untuk disembur?'_ ujar Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Hmm, tapi bisa saja itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke, 'kan? Maksudku, kalian sendiri tahu kalau Karin itu sifatnya bagaimana. Pasti Sasuke juga lama-lama merasa terganggu." ujar Tenten sambil melanjutkan analisisnya.

"Sudah kubilang, percuma saja, Ten. Kalau memang suratnya dibaca, mana mungkin dia akan membalasnya. Dan kalau dibalas pun, aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya! K-Kalian sendiri yang bilang kalau aku _tsundere_. Kalau misalnya aku ditanya tentang surat cinta itu, pasti aku akan mengelaknya!" jelas Sakura lagi. Ia kembali berkutat pada tugas piketnya.

"T-Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke-san ingin kamu mengakui perasaaanmu, Sakura-chan." Kini Hinata mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Itu benar, Saku-chan. Tidak bisakah kau mencobanya terlebih dahulu?" Tenten kembali membujuk Sakura. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"A-Aku juga sebenarnya ingin mengatakannya, tapi ...," Sakura masih terlihat ragu.

Tenten kembali menaik-nurunkan alisnya ke arah Hinata. Kali ini dengan senyum tengil—khas Lee—menghiasi bibirnya. Membuat Sakura dan terutama Hinata yang melihatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"T-Ten-chan, jangan membuat wajah seperti itu. A-Aku takut." ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

Dan Tenten hanya bisa pundung karena sepertinya saat ini sinyal matanya tidak tersampaikan pada Hinata. Padahal tanpa Tenten sadari, sinyal pertamanya saja sudah disalah artikan oleh sepupu Neji itu. Yah, yang tabah, ya, Ten~

Hinata melirik ke arah jam dinding, kemudian _amethyst_-nya terbelalak lebar.

"A-_Ano_, S-Sakura-chan," panggil sang gadis _lavender_.

"Hm?" Sakura hanya menyahut seadanya, masih bergelut dengan tugas piketnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"M-Maaf, aku pulang duluan, ya? A-Aku baru ingat ada acara k-keluarga hari ini. D-_Daijoubu_?" tanya Hinata dengan rasa bersalah. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama-sama.

"Ah? _Sou desu ka_? _Ne_, _daijoubu_. Masih ada Tenten disini." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum maklum.

"D-_Daijoubu_, Ten-chan?" Kini Hinata bertanya pada Tenten.

"_No problem_." jawab gadis bercepol itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Tak lupa, disertai dengan cengiran lebar dan bunyi 'cling' di giginya. _Kami-sama_, lama kelamaan, ia menjadi semakin mirip dengan Lee.

"_Ja_, a-aku duluan, _ne_? _Mata ashita_!" pamit Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan Tenten.

"Hati-hati!" balas Sakura.

"_Mata ashita_, Hina-chan!" Tenten balas melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

Dan Hinata berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Saku-chan, aku bantu, ya? Supaya cepat selesai." tawar Tenten.

"Eh? Tidak usah, Ten. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." tolak Sakura halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Nanti 'kan kita bisa pulang lebih cepat." ujar Tenten sambil mengambil sapu, berniat hendak ikut membantu tugas piket Sakura.

"Ah, kalau kau mau pulang duluan juga tidak apa-apa, Ten. Maaf membuatmu harus menungguku." Sakura merasa tidak enak karena sudah menahan jadwal pulang Tenten hanya untuk menungguinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi sungkan begitu? Kita 'kan bersahabat." ucap Tenten santai. Ia memaklumi sifat sahabat _pink_-nya yang memang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Maaf, Ten. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak." balas Sakura sambil mengelus tengkuknya, mencoba menetralisir rasa sungkannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan." Tenten berucap sambil tersenyum.

"... _Arigatou_, Ten." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Rasanya ia bersyukur punya teman sebaik dan seperhatian Tenten. Yah, walaupun terkadang polosnya itu tidak ketulungan, sih.

"_Doitashimashite_! Nah, ayo kita selesaikan ini!" seru gadis bercepol dengan riang sambil mengangkat gagang sapu ke atas dan berkacak sebelah pinggang. Berpose seperti super hero yang ingin melawan musuh jahat. Sakura yang melihat tingkahnya langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Tenten!" panggil seseorang sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas, sepertinya hendak memeriksa apakah Tenten ada di dalam kelas atau tidak.

"Oh, Neji? _Nande_?" jawab gadis yang namanya dipanggil. Sejenak ia menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya. Manik hazel-nya kini menatap pemuda bernama Neji tersebut yang sedang memasang wajah angkuh dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini harus menjalankan tugasmu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mendongakkan dagunya angkuh.

"..." Sakura yang memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya terdiam. '_Tugas? Tugas OSIS-kah?'_ batinnya menerka-nerka. Sementara Tenten sedang sibuk mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, berusaha mencerna perkataan Neji yang tidak jelas akan maksud dan arah tujuannya.

"HEEEE, ASTAGA AKU LUPA! Saku-chan, aku duluan, ya? Maaf aku tidak bisa menunggumu." ucap Tenten panik. Sepertinya ia baru memahami maksud perkataan Neji. Ugh, Tenten merasa sangat bersalah karena harus meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

"T-Tidak apa-apa. Silakan saja, Ten. Kau 'kan punya tugas yang harus kau selesaikan," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum maklum.

Tiba-tiba tubuh tegap Neji berjengit. Keringat dingin pun mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Sakura yang melihat keadaan Neji yang bisa dibilang sedikit aneh, hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"A-Ayo, Tenten." ajaknya cepat-cepat. Hn, sepertinya kau mulai merasa takut jika 'tugas' Tenten yang sebenarnya diketahui oleh sahabat _pink_-nya, eh, Hyuuga?

"Ha'i, ha'i! Bye, Saku-chan! _Mata ashita_!" pamit Tenten dengan riang sambil mengikuti langkah Neji keluar kelas, menuju ruang OSIS.

"_Mata ashita_!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia melanjutkan piketnya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, Sakura memeriksa tasnya, mencari benda penting yang sepertinya terselip diantara buku-buku pelajaran.

"Lho, mana buku itu?" tanya gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu pada dirinya sendiri dengan panik. Ia pun langsung membongkar isi tasnya.

"Tidak ada ...," ujarnya. Ia membenturkan jidat lebarnya ke meja yang kini dipenuhi oleh barang-barang yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya.

"Ugh, kalau tidak ada buku itu, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi _Kaa-san_ karena lalai mengerjakan tugas rumah," keluhnya. Ia menjambak rambut _pink_ pendeknya, berusaha mengingat kembali kapan terakhir ia menaruh buku kecil yang selama ini menjadi tempat ia mencatat tugas-tugas rumah yang harus ia selesaikan. Yah, semacam jadwal kegiatan yang harus Sakura lakukan pada hari ini ini, gitu. Berbelanja, menyiram tanaman, mencuci, mengepel, atau membuang sampah, misalnya.

_Emerald_ Sakura tiba-tiba melebar.

"Ah, iya! Kalau tidak salah, dua hari yang lalu aku membawa buku itu kesana! Mungkin masih ada, coba saja kuperiksa."

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu pun bergegas menuju tempat yang mungkin terdapat buku pentingnya.

Atap sekolah.

.

.

.

"_Are_? Siapa itu?" Gadis berambut sewarna gulali itu mengerutkan alisnya heran. Ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang mengunjungi tempat ini.

Sakura tak mempedulikan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Ia mengira orang itu ingin menikmati pemandangan dari atas agar terlihat lebih jelas. Atau mungkin sedang menikmati semilir angin yang sejuk. Meskipun siluet seseorang yang rambutnya agak mirip pantat ayam itu terasa familiar bagi Sakura.

"Huuh, dimana sih, _notes_-nya? Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi _Kaa-san_ kalau begini," gumamnya sambil mengitari tempat tersebut. _Emerald_-nya masih mencari-cari _notes_ berharga yang bersampul bunga sakura.

"Ah! Ini di—" pekikan girang Sakura terhenti. Kini manik _klorofil_-nya menatap siluet seseorang itu sepertinya hendak terjun ke bawah.

"JANGAN LONCAT!" teriaknya tanpa sadar, membuat sesosok yang awalnya hendak terjun itu terhenti sejenak.

Mata hijau daun Sakura terbelalak. Pupilnya menangkap dengan jelas bayangan seseorang itu.

"Sasuke ...,"

**PLUK.**

Gadis pink itu mengabaikan buku catatan kecil yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Kini matanya hanya menatap sosok tegap yang ingin sekali ia hindari.

'_Apa ... yang ia lakukan disini?'_ Sakura membatin.

"Sakura," Pemuda itu membalas panggilannya.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti atap sekolah itu. Hanya terdapat suara gemerisik dedaunan yang diterpa angin menemani mereka. Sakura menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya, menetralisir rasa gugup yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau ... sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit ketus. Oh, bisakah setidaknya saat ini kau menghilangkan sedikit ke-_tsundere_-anmu itu, Sakura?

"Bukan urusanmu." balas Sasuke dingin.

**DEG!**

Sakura menundukkan kepala _pink_-nya. Hatinya terasa dicengkram oleh tangan-tangan tak kasat mata saat mendengar jawaban dingin dari pemuda yang selama ini ia cintai. Walaupun ia selama ini menyangkalnya.

Mata Sakura terasa memanas. Kedua tangannya meremas rok bawahnya hingga kusut. Kenapa ... Sasuke menjadi dingin seperti ini? Gadis bermanik bak _emerald_ itu mendongak, hendak menatap pemuda berambut _emo_ yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

"KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI?!" Sakura tiba-tiba memekik saat netra hijaunya menangkap gerak-gerik Uchiha di sana yang ingin lompat.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, 'kan? Kau lebih baik diam saja." balas Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya tajam. Kini pemuda Uchiha itu sudah berjongkok di atas pagar pembatas. Melihatnya berjongkok seperti itu membuat Sakura ngeri sendiri.

"A-apa ini karena kejadian di UKS itu?" tanya Sakura dengan ragu.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Sasuke makin dingin.

"J-jangan loncat, bodoh!" Sakura masih mencoba untuk mencegah Sasuke loncat. Tapi sepertinya usaha Sakura sia-sia.

"Apa pedulimu, hah?!" Karena Sasuke justru membentaknya.

'_Kami-sama, apa dia benar-benar Sasuke yang selama ini kukenal?'_ batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Ugh, i-itu ...," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Dia ingin mengatakan perasaannya. Sangat ingin. Sungguh. Namun lidahnya seperti tertindih bongkahan es. Kelu.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura." gumam Sasuke pelan, namun masih bisa Sakura dengar.

Napas Sakura tertahan, _emerald_-nya melebar.

"JANGAAAN!" Sakura berlari menuju pagar pembatas, namun terlambat. Sasuke sudah terjun terlebih dahulu.

Sakura memegang pagar pembatas, lalu mencengkramnya dengan erat.

"S-Sasuke ...," lirih Sakura. Liquid bening mengalir deras dari emerald-nya yang indah. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya, menutupi wajahnya.

Hei ... apa Sasuke benar-benar mati?

"WAHAHAHAHAHAA~" Sakura terkejut saat mendengar tawa nista yang memekakkan telinganya. Ia segera menengok ke bawah. Dan seketika Sakura langsung _jawdrop_.

"DASAR SASUKE BODOH! KAU SEDANG APA DISANAAA?" teriak Sakura frustasi. Manik _emerald_-nya melihat Sasuke tergeletak ... di atas matras yang sedang dijemur.

.

.

.

"DASAR BODOH! UNTUK APA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU, HAH?!" bentak Sakura kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia dipermainkan. Apalagi hal nista barusan—menangis meratapi kepergian Sasuke yang nyatanya malah menertawakannya—sudah sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kaupikir aku benar-benar ingin bunuh diri, heh?" goda Sasuke. Ah, memang menyenangkan sekali melakukan hal semacam tadi. Sakura benar-benar tidak menginginkannya mati. Coba saja kalau pada saat itu Sakura mengakui perasaannya, pasti Sasuke akan makin senang.

" T-Tentu saja, bodoh! Semua orang yang melihatmu seperti itu pasti akan berpikiran sama!" elak Sakura. Kejadian memalukan tadi masih terbayang di benaknya. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Hanya dirimu yang berpikiran seperti itu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ugh, mungkin memang benar, sih.

"Memangnya kenapa kau melompat tadi? Membuatku khawatir saja." ujar Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Kau khawatir?" goda Sasuke lagi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"TENTU SA—JA TIDAK, BODOH! Aku tak peduli, lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu tadi, sana!" jawab Sakura dengan gelagapan. Oh, jangan lupakan pipinya yang muncul semburat merah dan sukses membuat seringai Sasuke muncul. Dan makin bertambahlah rona merah di pipi gadis bermanik _klorofil _tersebut.

"Aku ... hanya sedang latihan." jawab Sasuke agak ragu. Entahlah, awalnya dia hanya mengikuti usul Shikamaru. Dan kebetulan sekali Sakura datang. Tapi hasilnya? Masih gagal juga.

"Latihan bunuh diri?" tanya Sakura dengan nada meremehkan. _Maksudnya apa, coba? Sangat bukan Uchiha._ Pikirnya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke seadanya.

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku hanya bercanda." Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tidak ingin membicarakannya. Pemuda raven tersebut terlihat frustasi. Mungkin karena usul dari Shikamaru sang jenius pemalas saja gagal, dia jadi bingung bagaimana kelanjutannya.

"Oh, kau sedang bercanda, ya? Ha ha ha, itu lucu sekali, Uchiha."

Sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar malas menjawabnya. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk diam. Dan dengan diamnya Sasuke pun membuat Sakura terdiam. _Hari ini Sasuke benar-benar aneh_, pikir Sakura.

"Hei, memangnya kenapa kau berlatih bunuh diri?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya. Yah, walaupun harus membuang harga dirinya beberapa persen, namun rasa penasaran masih mengalahkan harga dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Paling tidak, jawablah dengan bahasa yang bisa kumengerti!" balas Sakura kesal. Pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya benar-benar minta dicium, sepertinya. Wah, pikiran Sakura mulai mesum.

"..."

"Sas?"

Sasuke menarik dan mengembuskan napasnya pelan. Wajah tampannya ia palingkan tepat ke depan wajah cantik Sakura. Membuat rona merah kembali menjalar di pipi tembamnya.

"K-Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura ragu sambil memundurkan wajahnya karena entah kenapa kini wajah Sasuke justru semakin mendekati wajahnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, bukan karena dia minta dicium. Hanya saja, kalau dia tetap menatap onyx yang mempesona itu, bisa-bisa malah dia yang mencium Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin kejadian memalukan di UKS terulang kembali.

Beda dengan Sakura, berbeda pula dengan Sasuke. Pemuda emo yang awalnya hanya ingin mempermainkan gadis pink di depannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Akhirnya, Sasuke mengarahkan bibirnya ... ke telinga kanan Sakura dan berbisik disana.

"... Kata Ino, kau akan menyatakan cinta padaku saat kelulusan. Apa itu benar?" Akhirnya pemuda beriris bak kegelapan malam ini menyatakan isi pikirannya.

Mata yang sebelumnya tertutup itu langsung memperlihatkan keindahan _emerald_-nya.

"A-apa? Itu bohong! Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau menyatakan cinta padamu?" Dan dijawab dengan _tsundere no jutsu_ oleh Sakura Haruno. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Hn, terserah." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan atap sekolah. Sakura yang melihatnya berlalu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Lelah. Itulah satu-satunya kata yang terlintas di benak Sasuke jika berhadapan dengan gadis pink _tsundere_ ini. Bayangkan, padahal Sasuke sudah membuang segala ke-Uchiha-annya untuk menanyakan hal nista tersebut ke semua temannya. Bahkan kini langsung ke orangnya. Tapi malah dijawab dengan penuh ketidakjelasan. Dan penuh ke-_tsundere_-an.

Terkadang Sasuke heran, kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis _tsundere_ seperti Sakura. Yah, cinta tak butuh alasan, 'kan, Sas?

"Ugh, kenapa aku tidak bisa ju—jur. Tunggu, KEMANA BUKU CATATAN YANG KUCARI SEJAK TADI?!" Dan Sakura jadi panik sendiri.

Oi, jangan-jangan kamu yang mengambilnya, ya, Sas?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Semenjak hari itu, hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin menjauh. Bukan hanya karena Sakura yang memang selalu menghindari Sasuke tiap kali mereka bertemu, namun Sasuke juga. Entah apa yang pemuda berambut <em>raven<em> itu pikirkan, namun dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat Sakura gigit jari. Apakah setelah kejadian di atap sekolah itu penyebabnya? Apakah Sasuke sudah menyerah memperjuangkan perasaannya? Ataukah ini rencana Sasuke agar Sakura yang berbalik mengejarnya? Entahlah, hanya Sasuke dan _Kami-sama_ yang tahu.

Tapi semenjak hari itu pula, Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Tayuya, satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok yang dia ajari _Playboy no jutsu_. Bahkan Sakura pernah tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke mengelus rambut _dark pink_ Tayuya yang panjang, seolah menenangkannya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura mempunyai kebiasaan baru, yakni menangis dalam diam.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari dimana kau bebas melakukan apapun. Bebas bangun jam berapapun. Dan bebas mandi kapanpun. Namun kau bisa melakukan semua itu setelah PR untuk hari Senin selesai dikerjakan. Jika tidak, mungkin kau akan menjadi pajangan kelas selama pelajaran itu. Apalagi jika pelajaran guru _killer_, pasti kau akan diceramahi habis-habisan dan dipermalukan di depan teman-temanmu. Yah, itulah suka duka hari Minggu.

Dan di hari Minggu yang cerah inilah, Sakura masih berpetualang di alam mimpinya seperti biasa. Burung-burung yang sedari tadi asyik berkicau di pohon-pohon terdekat rumah keluarga Haruno kini bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Yah, untuk antisipasi saja. Karena hingga saat ini sudah ada sekitar 30 ekor burung yang terkena serangan jantung dan 374 ekor burung yang menderita penyakit tuli mendadak karena teriakan gadis _pink_ bermarga Haruno dan ibunya yang cetar menggelegar.

Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati. Haah, bahkan burung-burung saja berpikiran seperti itu.

... Tunggu. Memangnya burung punya telinga?

Baiklah, abaikan saja yang satu ini. Sekarang, mari kita bersama-sama berhitung sampai lima detik untuk menunggu Mebuki dan Sakura berteriak.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Empat setengah.

Li—

—ma?

Lho? Kok belum berteriak? Padahal ini sudah jadwalnya, lho. Baiklah, mari kita tengok Sasori terlebih dahulu. Mungkin dia sedang bersama Mebuki.

Sasori sedang bercermin memperhatikan penampilannya saat ini. _'Hmm, aku memang tampan.'_ batinnya narsis. Setelah merasa sempurna, pemuda berambut merah tersebut membuka pintu kamarnya dan memeriksa keadaan apakah singa betina itu ada atau tidak. Hei, Sas, kamu kejam sekali pada ibu sendiri.

Setelah dirasa aman, pemuda _baby face_ tersebut keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan menggunakan langkah maling no jutsu.

"Mau kemana, Sasori? Rapi sekali." tegur Mebuki yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"JANGAN TEMBAK AKU!" latah Sasori sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Lho, memangnya siapa yang ingin menembakmu, Sas?

Mebuki menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sasori. Membuat jantung pemuda _cute_ tersebut berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. _'Kami-sama, lindungilah Hamba dari tekanan batin yang diberikan singa betina ini. Aamiiin.'_ Do'anya dalam hati.

"A-_Ano_ ... _Kaa-san_, aku mau pergi dulu bersama Akatsuki." pamit Sasori pada Sang Ibu.

"Lho? Ini masih jam enam pagi, Sasori! Kau ingin melakukan apa bersama mereka? Lagipula, bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada _Kaa-san_ kalau kau akan membantu membersihkan kamar mandi hari ini?" tanya Mebuki panjang lebar. Jangan lupakan mata melototnya yang membuat Sasori harus menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"T-Tapi ini penting, _Kaa-san_! Aku sedang melakukan proyek bersama Akatsuki," ujar Sasori, berusaha membela diri.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada proyek apapun yang sedang dikerjakan Akatsuki. Yah, kalau nongkrong-nongkrong di poskamling sambil menyeruput kopi dan bermain _Truth or Dare_ itu disebut 'proyek', mungkin memang benar. Tapi yang jelas, Sasori sedang sangat ingin kabur saat ini.

Bayangkan saja, setelah enam hari dicekoki tugas-tugas oleh dosen super menyebalkan, di hari Minggu cerah yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk beristirahat malah diminta—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dipaksa—Sang Ibu intuk membersihkan kamar mandi? _Hell to the no_. _**HELL NO**_! Kalau membersihkan kamar mandi itu seperti menggosok _bath tub_ atau menguras bak mandi sih mungkin Sasori bersedia melakukannya. Lagipula bisa bermain air juga. Tapi 'membersihkan kamar mandi' disini bukanlah seperti itu, bung! Ia diminta—alias dipaksa—Sang Ibu untuk menyedot WC! Menyedot WC!

Sekali lagi, MENYEDOT WC! *kuah muncrat*

Tentu saja Sasori jijay untuk melakukannya. Kenapa ibunya tidak memanggil tukang sedot WC yang bahkan nomor teleponnya dapat ditemukan pada secarik kertas yang dipaku di berbagai batang pohon atau ditempel pada tiang listrik di sepanjang jalan saja? Kenapa harus Cacoli yang _kyut_ dan _bebifeis_ ini yang melakukannya, _Kami-sama_? KENAPA?! Cacoli sudah tidak kuat menghadapi cobaan ini. Bunuh saja Cacoli! BUNUH!

Oke, cukup segini catatan hati seorang Cacoli.

"Proyek apa? Merekrut anggota baru untuk perkumpulan ojeg-mu, hah? Itu kamu sebut proyek?" cemooh Mebuki. _For your information_, Akatsuki adalah gang motor yang sejarah awalnya dibentuk oleh kakek-kakek bangkotan yang sudah bau tanah bernama Madara Uchiha, kakeknya Sasuke. Kini diketuai oleh Yahiko aka Pain, dan dianggotai oleh sekumpulan pengacara—pengangguran banyak acara—serta anak kuliah yang entah pada tahun keberapa akan segera lulus.

Lalu, apa yang dikerjakan Akatsuki selama ini?

Pada malam hari, Akatsuki bekerja sebagai pembalap motor jalanan. Walaupun tidak setiap malam lomba balap motor jalanan diadakan, tetapi hadiahnya bernominal lumayan. Tentu saja yang mengadakan acara ini—Shimura Danzo—akan bangkrut kalau benar-benar diadakan setiap malam. Belum lagi dengan polisi _shift_ malam yang terkadang melakukan razia mendadak, benar-benar harus dihindari kalau tidak mau ditangkap.

Pada pagi hingga siang hari, Akatsuki berganti profesi menjadi tukang ojeg. Yah, lumayan untuk menambah uang jajan. Sekalian beli kopi dan camilan untuk mengisi waktu di sore hari sambil bermain ToD. Jadi kegiatan Akatsuki selama ini hanya seperti itu. Karena itulah, Mebuki curiga dengan proyek Akatsuki yang dikatakan Sasori.

"Benar, kok, _Kaa-san_! Aku tidak berbohong," ucap Sasori, masih berusaha meyakinkan Sang Ibu agar merelakannya pergi dari tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakannya.

"Hn, awas saja kalau kamu mencoba menipu _Kaa-san_. Akan kubuat kamu berjalan nungging!" ancam Mebuki sadis sambil menunjuk mata kiri Sasori, seolah ingin mencoloknya.

Sasori menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"H-_Ha'i_, _Kaa-san_." jawabnya, kemudian berlalu menuju pintu depan.

"WAHAHAHAHAAA~"

Belum sampai sedetik, tawa nista Sasori sudah terdengar. Membuat Mebuki mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram.

"Awas kau, Sas." ancamnya.

"SAKURA, BANGUN! SUDAH PUKUL SETENGAH TUJUH!"

Ah, akhirnya keluar juga teriakan yang ditunggu-tunggu sedari tadi.

Nah, mari kita kembali ke Sakura.

Matahari pagi bersinar terang menembus tirai jendela kamar putri keluarga Haruno. Mendengar teriakan menggelegar milik ibunya membuat tidur nyenyaknya terusik. Akhirnya, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan cahaya matahari yang mengenai matanya.

"Yang tadi itu ... apa?" ucapnya tidak jelas. _Emerald_-nya terbelalak lebar.

"Tunggu, jadi yang tadi itu mimpi? Aku bermimpi seperti itu?! Aku—" Sakura makin berucap tidak jelas sambil menjambak rambut _soft pink_-nya.

"KYAAA! AKU PASTI SUDAH GILAAA!" Ah, entah kenapa rasanya Sakura jadi lemot sekali.

"SAKURAAA, JANGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK!" Oi, Mebuki. Bukannya kamu juga berteriak?

"Haah, ribut sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Kizashi sambil mengucek sebelah matanya. Sepertinya teriakan membahana MebuSaku membuat tidurnya terganggu.

Lho? Memangnya penyakit tuli Kizashi sudah sembuh, ya?

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Lho, anak _Tou-san_ cantik sekali. Mau kemana?"

"_Ano_, aku ingin pergi bersama Ino." Mebuki langsung menghela napas setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Kenapa semuanya pergi? Hari Minggu seharusnya digunakan untuk beristirahat atau membantu _Kaa-san_!" Sakura hanya bisa cengengesan.

'_Mana mungkin Kaa-san membiarkanku istirahat, lebih baik aku pergi daripada membantunya menyedot WC.'_ batin Sakura, Si Anak Durhaka.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati, ya, Nak. Ingat, kalau ada om-om atau orang asing yang memberi permen, jangan mau! Kalau uang, boleh." Nasihat Kizashi dengan sangat bijak.

"_BAKAYAROU_!" maki Mebuki kesal sambil menjitak kepala suaminya dengan penuh sayang.

"_ITTAI_!" Kizashi hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati, ya, Saku! Jangan pulang terlalu malam!" nasihat Mebuki.

"_Ha'i_, _Kaa-san_. _Ittekimasu_!" ucap Sakura sambil melenggang keluar rumah.

"_Itterashai_~" balas kedua orang tuanya.

"Nah, Kizashi. Karena kedua anak kita pergi semua, jadi kaulah yang bertugas menyedot WC!" perintah sang istri seenak jidat.

"_NANI_?!"

Yang tabah, ya, Kizashi~

* * *

><p>Terdengar bunyi pintu yang diketuk berulang kali, membuat pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang mendengarnya harus merelakan rutinitas hari Minggunya—menonton kartun sambil memakan camilan—barang sejenak untuk membukakan pintu.<p>

"Cari siapa, ya?" tanya Itachi—pemuda tersebut—sambil mengamati sosok gadis berambut _pink_ di depannya.

"Apa Sasuke ada?" jawab gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

"Oi, Sas. Ada yang menca—wuih, rapi sekali. Mau kemana, Sas?" Itachi, yang awalnya ingin memberitahu bahwa ada orang yang mencari Sasuke, justru membatalkan niatnya dan memilih untuk menggoda _otoutou_-nya terlebih dahulu.

"Bukan urusan _Aniki_." jawab Sasuke ketus sambil memakai ikat kepala berbentuk perban.

"Aah, mau kencan, ya? Pantas ada gadis cantik yang mencarimu." ujar Itachi melaporkan.

"Siapa?" Sasuke melirik sang kakak dari ekor matanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak kenal. Yang jelas, gadis itu berambut _dark pink_, bermata _hazel_, dan memakai topi hitam yang ujungnya dililit perban. Apa dia salah satu mainanmu?" jawab dan tanya balik Itachi.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Dia bukan mainanku." terang Sasuke sambil melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

"Ah? Jadi itu pacarmu? Kau sudah _move on_ dari Sakura?" Iris bak permata hitam itu melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"_Urusai,_ _Baka Aniki_! Menyingkirlah, aku harus pergi!" elak Sasuke sambil berusaha mendorong Itachi yang menghalangi jalannya. Kesal karena kakak keriput di hadapannya tak mau menyingkir, akhirnya sebagai adik yang baik, Sasuke menginjak kaki Itachi dengan penuh cinta.

"_Ittai_! Hei, Sasuke! Jelaskan dulu hal itu padaku!"

"Tak ada waktu! _Ittekimasu_!" pamit Sasuke seraya berteriak.

"_Itterashai_! Haah, dasar anak itu." Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau kemari? Harusnya aku yang menjemputmu." ujar Sasuke sambil memperhatikan penampilan Tayuya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.<p>

"Kau terlalu lama, bodoh." jawab si gadis bermahkota _dark_ _pink._

"Tsk. Sopan sekali." Sasuke mencibir.

"Ah, maaf. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya." ucap Tayuya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan salahmu. Jadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm, ya, kurasa." jawab Tayuya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa ragu begitu? Ayo pergi." ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Tayuya, lalu mengajaknya menuju mobilnya.

Hmm ... mau kemana, sih, Sas?

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>SKIP aja bagian ini kalau tidak suka. :3<p>

**AKATSUKI (Area Kyut Anak TK Sasori dan Unyu Kakek Itachi):**

Sasori : WHAT THE—SIAPA YANG MEMASANG PAPAN NISTA ITU?! Kalau 'kyut'nya sih aku setuju, tapi apaan tuh? Anak TK? Aku sudah kuliah, woi! *misuh-misuh gak jelas*

Itachi : Sepertinya aku tahu siapa pelakunya. *menatap Shinju dengan sinis*

Shinju : Are? Apa salahku? *pasang wajah polos*

Sasori : Oi, Author nista! Cepat ganti papan mengerikan itu menjadi ABIS!

Shinju : ABIS? Apa itu?

Sasori : Area Bachot Itachi dan Sasori. *hujan lokal*

Itachi : Ew, apaan nih? Dasar jorok lu, Sas! Kalau ngomong gak usah pake nyembur, kali. Sengaja ya?

Sasori : Eh, jangan sembarangan FITNAH! Ingat, FITNAH lebih kejam daripada peng-kill-an!

Itachi : Ngomong 'FITNAH'nya biasa aja kenapa? Jelas banget kalau kamu mau menyembur mukaku yang ganteng ini.

Sasori : Muka penuh keriput begitu dibilang ganteng? Cuih.

Itachi : Ini bukan keriput, pe'ak! Ini tanda kedewasaan(?)! Daripada kamu, udah kuliah muka masih kayak orok. Sudah begitu, ntu badan gak numbuh-numbuh pula. Gak malu disangka anak SMP mulu?

Sasori : Sembarangan lu! Mendingan gue keles! Daripada kamu, muka kayak kakek-kakek kelakuan kayak anak SD!

Itachi : Yang penting aku gak jones kayak kamu!

Sasori : Eh, sok tahu kamu! Aku ini laku, tahu!

Itachi : Kamu emang laku, tapi ujung-ujungnya kamu selalu diputusin karena cewek yang pacaran sama kamu merasa seperti pedofil. Anak kuliah pacaran sama anak SMP. Ha ha ha, lucu.

Sasori : Bukan salahku kalau mukaku unyu!

Shinju : Woi, ini kenapa malah ngeributin muka? Kalian aku undang buat membantuku membalas review!

Itachi : Sebelum itu, ganti dulu papan nista tadi menjadi ABIS!

Sasori : Tch, pada akhirnya ideku dipake juga.

Itachi : Eitss! Jangan salah paham, ya. ABIS ini bukan singkatan konyol dari kamu tadi.

Sasori : Lha, terus?

Itachi : Area Berbincang Itachi yang Seksi.

KRIK ... KRIK ... KRIK ...

Sasori : Aku pergi dulu, yak. Perutku mendadak mules. *ngacir ke WC*

Shinju : Maksa amat ntu singkatan. -_-

Itachi : Emangnya kamu punya ide yang lebih cetar?

Shinju : Nggak, sih.

Itachi : *tepok jidat*

Shinju : *ngambil naskah* Ya sudahlah. Daripada mengurusi hal yang tidak penting, marilah kita bersama-sama mengheningkan cipta. Mengheningkan cipta, mulai.

Itachi : ... Perasaan aku tidak diundang untuk mengikuti upacara bendera, deh?

Shinju : Ups, sorry. Salah baca naskah.

Itachi : *sweatdrop*

Shinju : Yosh! Mari kita balas review!

Itachi : Untuk **hanazono yuri**, ini sudah update~ Maaf gak kilat, gludug-gludug aja gimana?

Shinju : *sweatdrop* Itu namanya guruh, keles. Oke, skip bagian tidak penting ini. Ehm, untuk **Yuzuki Chaeri**, thank you atas review-nya! Kapan-kapan aku mampir, maybe. Hahaha. Woi, Itachi, otoutou tersayangmu dikatain jones hopeless, wkwkwk.

Itachi : *sumpel mulut Shinju dengan kaus kaki Fugaku* APA? MANA, MANA? SIAPA YANG BILANG?

Shinju : *tunjuk Yuzuki-san dengan tak berdosa* #ditendang

Itachi : Yuzuki, kamu ... kamu ... KAMU! BERANI-BERANINYA MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU! Tapi aku setuju sama pendapatmu! WAHAHAHAA! *ketawa nista*

Shinju : Aniki macam apa dia. Btw aku juga setuju sama pendapatmu. *readers : elu sama ajaaa!* #ditimpukreaders

Sasori : *baru balik dari WC* Weh, ada apa, nih? Oh, lagi bales review, ya? Aku mau ikutan, dong!

Itachi : *ngacungin naskah* Nih.

Sasori : Oke, untuk **Asterella Roxanne**, thanks for your review! Lanjut!

Itachi : ... Udah gitu doang?

Sasori : Iye.

Itachi : Dasar pe'ak!

Sasori : Ngajak gulet, lo?!

Itachi : Ayo! Siapa takut?

Sasori : Boleh ikut!

ItaSaso : *gulet dengan sengit*

Shinju : Aduh, sampai mana tadi? WOI LAGI NGAPAIN KALIAN BERDUA?! *melototin ItaSaso yang lagi adu cupang*

ItaSaso : Diem, lu. Lagi seru, nih.

Shinju : *benturin kepala ke tembok* Hancur sudah pojok bales review gue~ Oke, lanjut.

Itachi : Aku mau ngelanjutin!

Sasori : Aku juga! Aku juga!

Shinju : *natap ItaSaso dengan sengit*

Itachi : Apaan, kamu ngebales cuma "thanks for your review" doang.

Sasori : Lha, yang penting ngebales, 'kan?

Shinju : Duh, gak usah ribut napa? Lanjut, Chi.

Itachi : Oke, sip. Untuk **Kikyu RKY**, terima kasih, ya. Shinju sampai gila,tuh. Senyam-senyum sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, Levi itu siapa? *ditampol Shinju*

Sasori : Dasar bego lu, Chi. Masa Levi aja gak tahu. Levi 'kan penyihir yang rambutnya biru.

Itachi : Ooh, yang pernah diserang sama penyihir naga besi itu, ya?

Sasori : Nah! Itu kamu tahu? Ngomong-ngomong, aku nge-ship mereka, lho, Chi!

Itachi : Berarti kita sama, dong! Eh, tahu gak, mereka pernah ciuman, lho! Sweet banget, ya!

Sasori : Iya, bener. Aku jadi kepengen.

Shinju : *pundung di pojokan* Bunuh aja gue~ Bunuh! Next time gak bakal kuundang dua makhluk nista itu lagi.

Sasori : Sampai mana tadi? Oh, **Mizuna Allen**, ya? Thanks for your review. Kalau fangirling aku aja gimana? *pose narsis* Masalah Sasuke bunuh diri udah terjawab di chapter ini. Btw jangan panggil author nista itu dengan sebutan senpai. Dia masih newbie unyu-unyu.

Shinju : *blushing gara-gara dibilang unyu*

Sasori : Nah, setelah ini kamu tidak akan menistakanku lagi, 'kan, Shin-chan? *kedip-kedip gak jelas*

Shinju : *langsung ngasemin muka* Oh, ada udang di balik bakwan, toh. Maaf, ya, Sas. Kalau kamu tidak ikhlas mengatakannya, lebih baik tidak usah dikatakan. Biar bagaimanapun, peranmu di fanfic ini adalah untuk dinistakan. WAHAHAHAHAHA~

Sasori : Anjrit. Asem lu!

Itachi : WAHAHAHAA, RASAKAN! Untuk **Mei Yagami**, aku mau tanya beberapa hal. Pertama, apa hubungannya amburegul dengan mastin?

KRIK ... KRIK ... KRIK ...

Sasori : *berbisik ke Shinju* Dia ngomongin apaan, sih?

Shinju : Meneketehe. *masih sebel sama Sasori*

Itachi : Kedua, emon itu siapa?

Sasori : *berbisik lagi ke Shinju* Sumpah, aku gak ngerti si Itachi ngomong apaan.

Shinju : TERUS GUE HARUS TERIAK OMG HELLO, GITU? DAN PLEASE, BISA NGGAK LO GAK USAH BERBISIK DI TELINGA GUE? GELI, TAHU! *tabok Sasori*

Itachi : Oke, itu aja, sih. FYI, jangan sebut Shinju senpai karena nyatanya dia masih bocah banget. Lanjut!

Shinju : ... Balesan review kamu sangat tidak jelas, Chi.

Itachi : *pundung*

Sasori : Review terakhir untukku, ya?

Shinju : Ambil sono. *lempar RUE ERU ke Sasori*

Sasori : REVIEW-NYA, WOI! BUKAN REVIEWER-NYA!

Shinju : Oh.

Sasori : Gue jejelin kalajengking, baru tahu rasa lo! Nah, untuk **RUE ERU**, kamu ikut ekskul apa?

Shinju : Oi, jangan melenceng! Kamu mau kubuat jadi lebih nista?

Sasori : Ups. Jangan dong, Shin-chan. Habis ini kita kencan, yuk?

Shinju : Najis.

Sasori : Ah elah, jangan tsun gitu, dong. Aku tahu, kok. Kamu sebenernya suka banget sama diriku yang kyut ini.

Shinju : Lanjutin aja bales review-nya, Sas. Aku mau pergi dulu, mau muntah. *ngacir ke WC*

Sasori : Yare-yare, baiklah. Btw RUE ERU mau lihat lukisan Sai? Kebetulan pas aku ke WC tadi, aku gak sengaja nemu buku gambar, nih.

Itachi : Hah? Mana, mana?

Sasori : *buka buku gambar* Wiiih, ada gambar orang rambut hitam panjang! Jangan-jangan kamu, nih, Chi!

Itachi : Masa? Aku gak percaya.

Sasori : *buka lembaran berikutnya* Iya, bener. Bukan kamu. Ini mah cantik. Rambutnya bagus. Yang bikin gambar jago banget, kayak asli.

Itachi : Aku punya firasat kalau yang ada di gambar ini bukan cewek.

Sasori : Tau darimana? Cakep gini, kok. Yah, walaupun cuma digambar bagian punggungnya aja, sih.

Itachi : Serius. Coba kamu pikir, siapa cewek yang berambut hitam panjang disini?

Sasori : Shizune? Eh, dia mah pendek. Atau emak kamu?

Itachi : Gak mungkin. Rambutnya lebih panjang yang ini, rambut emakku gak nyampe punggung.

Sasori : Terus, siapa?

Itachi : Jangan-jangan ... ini Haku, lagi!

Sasori : Ebuset. Haku? Banci salon langgananmu itu?

Itachi : Ya emang siapa lagi?

Sasori : Duh, sayang banget kalau bener begitu. Atau ... jangan-jangan ini si author nista, lagi!

Itachi : Wah, bisa jadi, tuh! Rambut dia 'kan hitam dan panjang! Persis Mbak Kunti.

Sasori : Mbak Kunti lebih panjang, keles. *buka lembaran terakhir*

Sasori : ...

Itachi : Kenapa kamu?

Sasori : ASTAGA NAGA! MY EYES! MATAKU, CHI! MATA GUEEE~

Itachi : Kenapa, sih? Lebay amat.

Sasori : Ambil buku gambar ini, Chi. Perutku mendadak mules lagi. *menyerahkan buku gambar itu ke Itachi dan ngacir lagi ke WC*

Itachi : Kenapa sih ntu anak? Heran. *buka buku gambar yang lembar terakhir*

Itachi : ASTAGA APAAN NIH? EWH, JIJAY! MATAKU TERBAKAR! PERUTKU MULES! SAS, TUNGGU AKU! AKU IKUT! *lempar buku gambar ke sembarang arah dan sukses menimpuk kepala Shinju*

Shinju : Ittai! Aduh, ada apa, sih? Ribut amat. Eh? Buku gambar siapa, nih? *buka buku gambar lembar terakhir* HIIIIHH! ASTAGFIRULLAH, MATA GUE TERNODAI! MBAH OROCHI SEDANG BERPOSE NUNGGING! KYAAA! *pingsan dengan mulut berbusa*

* * *

><p>Oke, ini pojok apaan, sih? Gak jelas banget sumpah. :v<p>

KYAAA~ AKU SENANG BANGET BISA NULIS LAGIII~ XD Dan kewarasanku? Bisa dilihat dari Pojok Akatsuki di atas, wkwkwk. Sumpah, tugas-tugas bikin aku gak pernah nyentuh laptop sama sekali kecuali buat ngerjain tugas doang. Dan hasilnya ... fic ini terlantar sampai dua bulan. Maafkan aku atas keterlambatan fic-ku yang sangat ngaret bagaikan siput, minna-san. Silakan tabok aku! Aku rela. :"(

Btw, aku minta maaf kalau tulisanku makin jelek, humor garing, romens gagal, banyak typo, ada kata asing yang nggak diitalic, dan kayaknya drama banget. :"v

Silakan tumpahkan semuanya di kotak review. Aku terima apa adanya. :")

Oh iya. FYI, next chap bakal ending. Sampai jumpa~ :"3

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Subarashii Shinju**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Special Thanks to**** : wedusgembel41 **(yang udah repot-repot nagihin lewat PM, wkwkk #ditendang)**, Hayashi Hana-chan **(yang selalu jadi tempat curhatanku soal fanfic, thank you! #terjang)**, hanazono yuri **(yang selalu minta update kilat tapi akunya gak pernah upkil. Maafkan aku! *digorok*)**, Cherry-nyan **(maaf gak bisa bikin judul buku nista lagi :")**, Kikyu RKY **(yang selalu nge-random ngomongin Levi di setiap reviewnya, haha)**, Chronnia **(eh, elu baru baca chap 2! Btw thank you udah mau dengerin semua keluh kesahku. :"3)**, RUE ERU **(yang selalu rajin mereview semua chapter, you are the best! Muah)**, Sindi 'Kucing Pink dan Jeremy Liaz Toner **(faver terbaru fanfic aku, terima kasih, ya!)**, dan silent readers semua~ Love you all. :"))**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous chapter :<strong>_

"Kenapa kau kemari? Harusnya aku yang menjemputmu." ujar Sasuke sambil memperhatikan penampilan Tayuya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau terlalu lama, bodoh." balas si gadis bermahkota _dark_ _pink._

"Tsk. Sopan sekali." Sasuke mencibir.

"Ah, maaf. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya." ucap Tayuya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan salahmu. Jadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm, ya, kurasa." jawab Tayuya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa ragu begitu? Ayo pergi." ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Tayuya, lalu mengajaknya menuju mobilnya. Hmm ... mau kemana, sih, Sas?

* * *

><p><strong>Yume no Jitsugen<strong>

**(A Dream Come True)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Subarashii Shinju**

**Warning(s) :**

**OOC | AU | Typo(s) maybe | EyD dipertanyakan | Diksi amburegul | Bahasa sehari-hari | Fluffy | Little bit drama | Banyak menggunakan huruf KAPITAL dan _italic, _dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca. :))

* * *

><p>Sudah lebih dari sejam Sakura menunggu Ino di bangku taman kota ini sendirian. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan lebih empat puluh lima menit. Padahal mereka sudah janjian akan bertemu di tempat ini pukul setengah delapan pagi. Namun karena tadi pagi ia buru-buru berangkat karena takut disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi oleh ibunya, alhasil Sakura sudah datang ke tempat pertemuan mereka ini pukul tujuh pagi. Yah, tidak apa-apa lah kepagian sedikit.<p>

Awalnya Sakura tak pernah menyangka, bahwa menikmati pagi yang indah tanpa teriakan toa milik ibunya itu ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Tak ada lagi burung-burung yang merasa terancam dengan teriakan menggelegar ibunya. Yang ada hanyalah kicauan merdu yang terdengar sejak Sakura berada di taman ini. Tak ada lagi tawa nista Sasori setelah berhasil menipu sang ibu. Yang ada hanyalah suara gemerisik dedaunan yang diterpa angin nakal. Dan tak ada lagi adegan penyiksaan yang dilakukan ibunya pada sang ayah. Kini adegan yang tidak layak sensor itu tergantikan dengan pemandangan indah bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sepanjang jalan.

Namun, sendirian itu memang tak mengenakkan. Walaupun taman kini mulai ramai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang asyik berlari pagi, berpiknik bersama keluarga, bahkan anak kecil yang bermain dan berlarian ke sana ke mari, sahabat pirang _ponytail_-nya itu belum muncul juga. Karena cemas dengan keterlambatan Ino yang sudah diluar batas kewajaran, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk meneleponnya.

Nihil. Padahal gadis bermanik hijau bak _klorofil_ itu sudah berulang kali menghubungi, mengirimkan sms, bahkan mengirim _e-mail_ kepada sang gadis Yamanaka sampai berpuluh-puluh kali, namun tak ada satu pun panggilannya yang diangkat atau smsnya dan _e-mail-_nya yang dibalas.

'_Ino sedang apa, sih?!'_ gerutunya geram.

'_**Ino-pig is calling ...'**_

Eh? Panjang umur tuh anak. Dengan segera Sakura mengangkat teleponnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Ino, kau ada di ma—"

"_Foreheaaad, maaf aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu hari ini. Nontonnya kita tunda, ya? Kakeknya Sai sedang semaput, aku harus membantu Sai. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, sayang. Sampai jumpa~"_

"—na?"

**TUUUT~ TUUUT~ TUUUT~**

'_INO KAMPRET!'_ maki Sakura sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk membanting ponsel pintar di tangannya, namun untungnya bujuk rayu setan itu masih bisa dikalahkan oleh akal sehatnya.

Jadi ... setelah sekian lama ia menunggu di sini, gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu malah tidak datang?! _Nyerina teh di dieu_~

'_Dasar Ino-pig menyebalkan! Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk nonton bareng denganku, ternyata malah dibatalkan. Alasannya ngaco pula. Masa iya si kakek tua bangkotan—Danzo Shimura—itu semaput? Lagi pula, setahuku Ino itu benci sekali dengan kakek Sai itu. Bahkan dia pernah berencana ingin meracuninya. Sekarang kenapa dia berlagak peduli, ya? Haah, aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Ino.'_ Pikir Sakura _amburegul_.

* * *

><p>Kini Sasuke dan Tayuya sedang melihat-lihat film yang akan diputar di bioskop hari ini.<p>

"Jadi, kau mau nonton apa, Tayuya? Annabelle? Cherrybelle? Teenebelle? Anger Games? The Last? The Has Slinging Slicer? The Cuddle Krab?" tawar Sasuke pada gadis _dark pink_ di sebelahnya. Gayanya sudah seperti abang jualan sayur saja.

"Hmm ... bagaimana kalau yang itu saja?" usul Tayuya sambil menunjuk salah satu judul film yang akan diputar sebentar lagi.

"Hn?" Kepala Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Tayuya.

**KUPINANG KAU DENGAN NAUDZUBILLAH.**

Seketika _onyx_ Sasuke langsung melotot horror.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tayuya a la iklan Bislemah.

"Ck, aku tidak sudi nonton begituan." cibir Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah. Tayuya langsung cemberut, namun ia tak patah semangat.

"Kalau begitu, kita nonton yang itu!" tunjuknya lagi, mencoba keberuntungan untuk kedua kalinya. Kini Sasuke hanya melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk gadis itu dari ekor matanya.

**CINTA TYRANOSAURUS**

"NAJIS," jawab pemuda Uchiha itu dengan penekanan. Tayuya menyipitkan matanya tanda tak suka dengan jawaban yang diberikan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kalau yang itu?" usul Tayuya lagi. Gadis ini benar-benar pantang menyerah, pikir Sasuke. Dengan malas, pemuda beriris bak kegelapan malam itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Tayuya untuk ketiga kalinya.

**CURUT MERAH JAMBU**

Sasuke tertohok. Ia langsung bengek di tempat.

Ya, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak ingin memihak Tayuya kali ini. Dikarenakan kondisi Sasuke yang semakin parah, akhirnya Tayuya membatalkan acara nontonnya.

.

.

Dan seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa Tayuya yang suka berbicara kasar itu ternyata _Dorama Addict_ sejati.

* * *

><p>Sakura masih bersungut-sungut kesal atas dibatalkannya acara nonton di bioskop secara sepihak oleh Ino. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan tanda tak suka. Dan sekarang ia bingung harus bagaimana. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali menonton film. Tapi film apa yang harus ia tonton? Masa, dia harus nonton film drama yang sedang nge-<em>hits <em>itu sendirian? Nanti dia dikira _forever alone_ lagi. Tapi kalau dia nonton film _horror_ sendirian, dia malah nge-_maso_. Akhirnya dengan mempertimbangkan segala hal, Sakura memutuskan untuk menonton Doraemon.

Walaupun sebenarnya gadis pink itu tidak yakin kalau film Doraemon hari ini masih tayang di bioskop.

"Ojek, Neng?"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pria misterius menawarkan jasa ojeknya pada Sakura. Dahi Sakura langsung mengernyit.

"Ojek? Ojek apaan, ya, Om?" tanya Sakura heran seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Jelas saja Sakura bertanya seperti itu, soalnya pria bercadar itu tidak bawa motor. Ojek 'kan identik dengan motor.

"Lho, kok panggil Om? Panggilnya pakai Jii-san, saja dong, Neng, biar agak kerenan dikit."

Bukannya itu sama saja, ya?

"Eh, jangan! Panggil ABANG aja, neng. Biar romantis."

Abang? Romantis?

HA.

HAHA.

HAHAHA.

HAHAHAHA.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

.

.

**NAJIS.**

Paman ini gak sadar umur apa? Sudah tua kok maunya dipanggil abang. Abang tukang bakso kali, ya?

"Emang ojek apaan, sih, **BANG**—?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'Bang'.

—_**SAT**_**.** Lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

Pria bermata hijau itu langsung menyeringai senang. Walaupun sebenarnya seringainya itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup cadar arabnya.

"Ojek payung lah, Neng. Memangnya Eneng gak lihat Abang bawa payung kuning nge-jrenk ini?" ucap paman sok merasa muda itu sembari mengacungkan payung kuning yang nge-jrenk.

Sakura cengo. _Oh, ojek payung, toh. Masih jaman, ya?_

"Neng?! Yaelah malah mangap. Hati-hati nanti banyak lalat yang salah masuk!"

_Waah, sialan nih tukang ojek payung._

Diperhatikannya dengan seksama payung kuning nge-jrenk bergambar Spongebob yang sedang berburu ubur-ubur bersama Patrick itu. Iris emerald Sakura menyipit saat ia menyadari bahwa di ujung gagang payung yang sedang digenggam tukang-ojek-bangkotan-yang-pengen-banget-dipanggil-abang itu terdapat gantungan kunci berbentuk minnions yang sedang berenang. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa familiar dengan payung tersebut. Rasanya payung itu mirip sekali dengan payung yang suka Sasori bawa kalau hari sedang hujan untuk menjemputnya. Apakah payung sejenis itu pasaran?

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat dengan nasihat ayahnya tadi pagi sebelum Sakura pergi.

"_Ya sudah, hati-hati, ya, Nak. Ingat, kalau ada om-om atau orang asing yang memberi permen, jangan mau! Kalau uang, boleh."_

_LAH, TAPI OM-OM INI MALAH NAWARIN OJEK? JADI BAGAIMANA, DONG?_ Teriak inner Sakura. Sakura berpikir keras memikirkan cara untuk menolak tukang ojek yang sok muda di depannya ini.

"Maaf, Bang, saya tidak butuh. Kalau memang tidak punya hal yang lebih bagus untuk ditawarkan, lebih baik pergi saja," tolak Sakura dengan halus, walaupun terkesan mengusir.

"NGUSIR LU, NENG? BIADAB LU SETAN! BILANG AJA GAK PUNYA DUIT! SOK-SOKAN NOLAK, LAGI!"

_EBUSET_. Kerasukan apa nih tukang ojek? Sudah tukang ojek payung, kasar, sok gaul, seram, merasa masih muda, suka menyemburkan kuah, jelek, bangkotan, hidup lagi. Tangan Sakura greget ingin mematahkan lehernya.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksud saya, Bang. Soalnya yang saya butuhkan itu ojek motor, bukan ojek payung." Jelas Sakura. Sebenarnya sih, bohong. Ya elah, lebih baik naik taxi kali daripada naik ojek. Hanya saja, Sakura ingin agar paman bangkotan di hadapannya ini cepat pergi. Bisa saja Sakura lari, tapi dia takut dikejar. 'Kan seram kalau begitu.

"Oooh, Eneng mau ojek motor? Bilang, dong!" Pria tersebut langsung ngacir ke pos ronda terdekat, meninggalkan Sakura Haruno yang bersiap-siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan jurus legendaris, yakni langkah pencopet dikejar warga no jutsu.

"Nah, Eneng mau kemana? Saya antarkan sampai tempat tujuan dengan selamat!" ucap tukang ojek yang diketahui bernama Kakuzu LopeFulus dari nametag yang terpasang di dada kirinya itu dengan riang gembira seraya memamerkan motor sport merah yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura merasa familiar.

Kemudian Sakura langsung sesak napas karena ia baru menyadari bahwa jurusnya telah berhasil dipatahkan. Bahkan sebelum sempat ia keluarkan.

.

.

_BUNUH AJA GUE! BUNUUUH!_ Teriak _inner_ Sakura frustasi.

.

.

.

Alhasil, karena tak mampu menolak pelototan tukang ojek Kakuzu LopeMoney atau siapalah itu tadi, Sakura pun dengan berat hati menaiki ojek tersebut.

Belum juga lima menit, Kakuzu sudah mengeluh.

"Waduh, lupa isi bensin lagi!" keluh Kakuzu sambil memberhentikan laju motornya seraya menepi ke pinggir jalan yang sepi.

"Lho, kenapa, Bang?" tanya Sakura heran. Ini bukannya ke Konoha Mall, malah tersesat di jalan antah-berantah. Mana seram, lagi. Diliriknya plang jalan yang terdapat di arah jam dua dari posisinya.

JALAN YANG BERNAMA KEHIDUPAN. Seketika Sakura merasa _deja vu_ dengan nama jalan itu.

"Neng, Abang mau mencari bensin dulu. Nanti Abang balik lagi," ujar Kakuzu pada Sakura yang sudah turun dari motor pinjamannya.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau be—"

"Tapi maaf, Neng. Bayar ojeknya dulu, ya? Abang belum dapat hasil hari ini," potong Kakuzu dengan cepat.

"—gitu, ya, Bang?" lanjut Sakura.

"Iya, Neng. Nanti Eneng gak bakal bayar lagi, kok. Sumpah, deh." Rayu Kakuzu dengan mata bling-bling yang membuat Sakura silau.

"Oke. Ini, Bang. Kemba—"

"Sip, Neng. Terima kasih," potong Kakuzu lagi lalu dengan cepat, ia bergegas kabur mengendarai motor pinjamannya.

"—li satu Ryo ...," ucap Sakura, melanjutkan kata-kata yang dipotong Kakuzu tadi.

.

.

'_SIALAN, GUE DITIPU! WOI, KEMBALIKAN DUIT GUE! DASAR TUKANG OJEK BANGSAAAT!'_ Teriak Sakura makin frustasi. Tapi hanya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sas?" tanya Tayuya cemas. Sebenarnya gadis bermanik <em>hazel <em>itu merasa heran dengan tingkah pemuda Uchiha di depannya. Soalnya ... masa hanya karena melihat judul film saja langsung membuat pemuda itu sesak napas dan pingsan? Sumpah, itu amat sangat bukan Uchiha. _Gak_ elit _banget_.

"Hn. _Daijoubu_," Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat Tayuya bernapas lega.

"_Yokatta_," ucapnya bersyukur.

"Hn, maaf. Gara-gara aku, kita tidak jadi nonton." Sesal Sasuke. Ya, karena menunggu Sasuke siuman, film-film yang ingin mereka tonton sudah diputar. Jelas mereka akan sangat ketinggalan kalau masih tetap ingin menonton sekarang. Harus menunggu jadwal siang kalau tetap ingin menonton.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Tayuya sembari berjalan duluan menuju parkiran.

"Aa."

.

.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya sekilas. Ternyata gadis _dark pink_ itu pengertian juga.

* * *

><p>"Ojek, Neng?"<p>

_Ini cobaan apa lagi, wahai Kami-sama_? Jerit i_nner_ Sakura. Gadis bermahkota bak bunga kebanggaan Negeri Jepang itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Diperhatikannya pria berambut perak klimis yang sedang menaiki motor ninja di depannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan intimidasi. Hmm ... gayanya sih seperti pengangguran yang sering ikut gang motor tapi tidak pernah menang yang hobinya main gaplek dan ToD, deh. Sebentar, itu kenapa bajunya dibuka setengah begitu? Tidak takut masuk angin apa? Atau mau pamer perutnya yang _sixpack_? Kok kesannya malah kayak _gay_ yang lagi nganggur, ya?

"TIDAK, BANG. TERIMA KASIH." Jawab Sakura dengan penuh penekanan. Takut kena _troll_ lagi.

"Serius, Neng? Di sini angker, lho. Padahal tadi teman Abang bilang kalau Eneng butuh ojek. Katanya mau ke Konoha Mall, 'kan, ya?" tanya tukang ojek itu.

_Shit, ma men~_

.

.

.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai~" lapor tukang ojek dengan nametag Hidan SiPenganutDewaJashin tersebut.

"Hn, terima kasih, Bang." Balas Sakura jutek seraya turun dari motor ninja itu. Gadis berambut bubblegum itu berniat untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalannya—

"Lho, Neng? Mau kemana? Jangan main kabur saja. Bayar dulu, dong."

—namun gagal lagi.

"Lha? Bukannya sudah sama teman Abang?"

"Apanya yang sudah? Teman Abang bilangnya Eneng harus bayar _double_, malah."

ANJIR. BAYAR _DOUBLE_?

Tangan Sakura mengepal dengan kuat, kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. Bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan meledak dalam hitungan—

"EH, ASAL KAMU TAHU, YA, BANG? AKU SUDAH BAYAR KE TEMAN BERCADAR ABANG YANG SUDAH MENIPUKU TADI, TAHU! SUDAH KABUR, GAK MEMBERI KEMBALIAN, LAGI! DAN SEKARANG AKU MALAH DISURUH BAYAR _DOUBLE_? IDIH, SORRY YA, BANG. OGAH BANGET!" Akhirnya keluar semua uneg-uneg Sakura yang tersimpan sejak tadi.

Hidan dengan sigap langsung mengelap wajahnya yang terkena semburan maut dari gadis cantik di depannya dengan sapu tangan pink bergambar Hello Kitty.

Lagi. Sakura merasa familiar dengan sapu tangan tersebut.

"Seriusan, neng? Dasar si Kakuzu kampret!" maki tukang ojek yang pamer perut _sixpack_-nya itu setelah selesai mengelap wajahnya dari cipratan hujan lokal yang diciptakan Sakura.

'_Bener, Bang. Teman bercadar Abang itu memang kampret. Berasa sok muda, pula.' _cerca Sakura dalam hati. Dan mengutuk Om-Om bercadar itu habis-habisan.

"Ya sudahlah, Neng. Bayar ojek yang naik pakai motor Abang saja, ya? Eneng tidak perlu bayar _double_ berarti,"

_LHA TAPI KENAPA MESTI BAYAR JUGA?_

Menghela napas lelah, Sakura merogoh kantungnya dan segera menyerahkan uang yang tersisa dari sakunya kepada Hidan.

"Ini, Bang, saya pergi dulu, ya." Siiip, jurus legendarisnya bakal sukses ia jalankan sekarang.

"Oi, sebentar, Neng. Ini kurang satu Ryo, nih!"

_GOD DAMN IT! GUE BUNUH LO, BANG_! Rutuk Sakura kesal.

"Duh, bagaimana, ya? Uangku hanya ada segitu, Bang," ujar Sakura sambil menampilkan ekspresi sedih. Ya, hanya akting, kok.

"Ya elah, masa satu Ryo saja tidak ada, Neng? Eneng mah ngelawak, ah."

_SIAPA YANG NGELAWAK, SIH, BANG?_ Jerit Sakura geregetan. Rasanya tukang ojek yang ia temui pagi ini menyebalkan semua. Ya, semuanya berhasil membuat Sakura menjadi yangire. Rasanya seperti ingin membunuh orang terus, gitu.

"Serius, kok, Bang. Lah orang tadi teman Abang malah tidak memberiku kembalian ...,"

"..." Hidan berpura-pura tidak mendengar, ia malah mengupil. Tak tahan melihat tingkah menyebalkan tukang ojek di depannya, akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sebentar, ya, Bang? Aku ambil dulu ke ATM," ujar gadis bermanik hijau daun itu. Sungguh, dia sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini. Lebih baik mengalah sajalah.

"Ya sudahlah, Neng. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hidan sambil menyalakan motornya dan berniat untuk pergi.

'YES!' Pekik _inner_ Sakura girang.

"Serius, Bang?" tanya Sakura dengan pura-pura sedih. Haha, akting yang bagus, Haruno!

"Serius, Neng." Balas Hidan sambil tersenyum menutupi kesedihan.

"Padahal hanya sebentar, kok, Bang," ujar Sakura. Rasanya kasihan juga, sih, melihatnya seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Neng." Tapi jawabannya masih tetap sama. Ya sudahlah, ya? Tukang ojeknya sendiri bilang begitu.

"Terima kasih, ya, Bang," ucap Sakura seraya mengambil langkah menjauhi Hidan.

"Sama-sama, Neng. Aku _rapopo_," balas Hidan sambil meremas _kokoro_-nya.

"..." Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Itu bahasa apaan, sih?

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, kok, Neng. Abang _setrong_. Abang ikhlas,"

YA KALAU IKHLAS KENAPA GAK PERGI-PERGI SIH, BANG? GUE GOROK JUGA LU LAMA-LAMA! Jerit _inner _Sakura berkoar-koar.

"Lho, Sakura-san?" Sakura menoleh dengan cantik ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Kimimaro-san?" ucap Sakura heran. Sedang apa dia di sini?

"Kenapa? Uangnya kurang, ya?" tanya Kimimaro pada gadis bermahkota soft pink itu.

"E-etto ...," Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Neng."

_INI TUKANG OJEK DARI TADI BILANGNYA TIDAK APA-APA TERUS, TETAPI TIDAK KUNJUNG PERGI. MAUNYA APA, SIH?!_

"Kurang berapa memangnya, Bang?" tanya Kimimaro dengan sopan kepada Hidan.

"Kurang satu Ryo saja, sih," jawab tukang ojek penganut ajaran sesat itu.

_EEEH, BENTAR. INI TUKANG OJEK KOK KESANNYA KAYAK NAGIHIN KEKURANGAN UANGKU KE KIMIMARO, YA? Inner _Sakura semakin menjerit-jerit.

"Oooh, hanya satu Ryo?" tanya Kimimaro memastikan sambil merogoh dompetnya.

_Iya, memang hanya satu Ryo, kok. Tapi ini tukang ojek kok tidak pergi-pergi, sih? Katanya ikhlas?_

"Eh, Kimimaro, tidak perlu. Merepotkanmu saja," tolak Sakura dengan halus.

"_Daijoubu_, Sakura-san." Jawab Kimimaro sembari mengambil uang satu Ryo dari dompetnya.

"Iya, Neng. Tidak apa-apa, kok." Interupsi Hidan.

_YA UDAH SIH BANG. KALAU MEMANG BENAR TIDAK APA-APA, PERGI SANA! MALU-MALUIN TAHU, GAK?_

"Nih, bang. Satu Ryo," ujar Kimimaro sembari menyerahkan uang tersebut pada tukang ojek yang ber_quotes_ '_ora opo-opo_' sedari tadi.

"Siip, terima kasih, ya~" Dan Hidan pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tak lupa dengan oleh-oleh asap yang ditimbulkan dari knalpot motor ninjanya.

_._

_._

_DASAR TUKANG OJEK KURANG AJAR._

"A-_Anoo_ ... terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi, Kimimaro-san. Kalau sudah pulang nanti, akan kuganti." Janji Sakura.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan, hanya satu Ryo saja." Tolak Kimimaro dengan tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi ... aku merasa tidak enak," ucap Sakura sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-san sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kimimaro sembari berjalan memasuki area parkiran untuk menuju pintu masuk Mall.

"_Etto_, sebenarnya aku berjanji akan nonton dengan temanku sekarang, tapi dibatalkan karena dia ada urusan mendadak," curhat Sakura seraya mengikuti langkah Kimimaro.

"Aa, _souka_? Janji yang tiba-tiba dibatalkan memang menyebalkan. Haha," ucap Kimimaro menanggapi.

"Kalau Kimimaro?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Yaah, tak jauh beda darimu. Seharusnya aku pergi bersama seseorang sekarang, tapi saat aku ke rumahnya, seseorang itu malah tidak ada," curhat pemuda yang menyandang marga Kaguya itu. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah parkiran mobil yang berada di arah jam satu.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang. Tapi kalau boleh tahu, seseorang itu ... siapa?" Penyakit kepo milik Ino Yamanaka sepertinya telah tertular pada Sakura.

"Dia ...," Kimimaro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam tiga.

"..."

"... Tayuya?" Tiba-tiba, pemuda Kaguya itu langsung berlari ke arah jam tiga, mengejar seseorang yang sepertinya ia maksud.

"Eh? Kimimaro-san, kamu mau kemana?" seruan Sakura tak diindahkan oleh Kimimaro. Lelaki berambut putih itu justru terus berlari mendekati gadis bermahkota dark pink yang berjarak sekitar lima meter di depannya.

"TAYUYA!"

Tubuh Tayuya langsung berjengit kaget. Sontak, gadis bermanik _hazel_ tersebut langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang barusan memanggil namanya. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Kimimaro yang melengking bak habis menelan toa juga ikut menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kimimaro?" ucap Sasuke heran.

"TAYUYA!"

"_GOD DAMN IT_, ADA _DEDEMIIIT_!" Tayuya berteriak kencang seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"Jangan kabur kamu!" seru Kimimaro sambil merentangkan tangannya, hendak menangkap Tayuya. Dan akhirnya, dengan kekuatan tulang ...

GREPP!

Tayuya berhasil ditangkap! _Yeay, you did it!_

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku, sialan! Ouch! Hei!" Tayuya memukul dada Kimimaro, agar bisa terlepas dari genggaman kuat pemuda bermarga Kaguya tersebut. Namun, sekuat-kuatnya Tayuya si Gadis Yakuza, tenaganya masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan pemuda perak yang berotot kawat tulang besi itu.

"Takkan kulepaskan," ucap pemuda itu geram sembari mengeratkan genggamannya. Oh, bahkan kini ia mendekap gadis itu agar tidak kabur.

"Ugh, kau menyakitiku, bodoh! Lepaskan aku, sialan!" teriak Tayuya geram sembari terus meronta-ronta, berharap tindakannya itu bisa membuatnya terlepas dari dekapan maut Kimimaro. Namun sekali lagi, usaha Tayuya tersebut sia-sia karena pemuda yang mendekapnya tak menghiraukan teriakan protesnya sama sekali.

"Ugh, dasar kau dedemit! Lepaskan aku! Tubuhmu bau sekali seperti Jiroubo!"

Kimimaro berdecak kesal.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kenapa saat aku ke rumahmu kau malah tidak ada? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kenapa kau malah bersama Sasuke-sama? Kenapa kau terus-terusan kabur menjauhiku? Kenapa kau menganggapku seperti dedemit? Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau tubuhku bau?"

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Tayuya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab aku, Tayu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa jawab kalau kamu terus-terusan bertanya? Aku jadi bingung mau jawab yang mana. Satu-satu dong kalau bertanya, dasar bodoh!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening seketika melanda area parkiran tersebut.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Tayuya langsung menginjak kaki Kimimaro.

"Ouch, hei, jangan kabur kamu! Kembali ke sini!"

"Tidak mauuu!"

Dan di area parkiran _mall_ itu Tayuya digeret-geret oleh Kimimaro ke mobilnya, tetapi gadis _dark pink_ itu tetap tidak mau. Ia bahkan meronta-ronta bak kambing yang ingin melarikan diri saat mengetahui dirinya akan disembelih untuk Idul Adha. Akhirnya, karena kesal dengan tingkah Tayuya yang semakin brutal dan kini kesabaran Kimimaro sudah melampaui batasnya, jurus Kimimaro pun keluar lagi(?).

"Lepaskan aku, sial—mmmpphh!"

Sakura hanya bisa cengo yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya dengan wajah yang memerah, sementara Sasuke hanya menghela napas lelah dan pasrah.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan KimiTayu berdua. _Well_, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja, sih?

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh dari parkiran _mall,_ ternyata ada taman kecil yang dipenuhi air mancur di sana-sini. Di sini tidak begitu ramai, mungkin karena banyak orang yang lebih memilih pergi ke _mall_ atau ke taman kota. Namun mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju taman kecil tersebut.

"_Ne_, Sasuke?" panggil Sakura dengan agak canggung. Yah, wajar, sih. Mereka sudah berhari-hari tidak berkomunikasi.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke. Walaupun sebenarnya menyebalkan, tapi Sakura bersyukur ternyata Sasuke masih mau menanggapinya.

"Sebenarnya ... tadi kamu sedang apa dengan Tayuya?" tanya gadis pink tersebut sambil menunduk, enggan untuk menatap pemuda tampan yang masih berjalan beriringan di sebelahnya.

"Haah, ceritanya panjang," keluh pemuda beriris _onyx_ tersebut.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kimimaro membuntutimu seharian?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Iya, dan sepertinya dia ingin membunuhku!" jawaban Tayuya yang sepertinya terlalu dilebih-lebihkan membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alis._

"_Membunuhmu? Kenapa?" tanya pemuda onyx tersebut sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana lalu menyenderkan punggung tegapnya ke tembok._

"_Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Tapi waktu itu, ketika aku sedang berdua saja dengan Kabuto, tiba-tiba Kimimaro datang dan menghajar Kabuto! Kemudian dia memojokkanku di ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga dan mengancamku untuk menjauhi Kabuto dengan tatapan mata yang mengerikan! Kalau tidak, dia bilang dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku menyesal seumur hidup," cerita Tayuya dengan intonasi yang sangat cepat. Untung telinga Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan baik, jadi pemuda raven itu masih bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Tayuya._

"_..."_

_Sasuke tetap bergeming. Tahu akan maksud tingkah Sasuke yang menunggunya untuk selesai bercerita, Tayuya kembali melanjutkan._

"_Dan setelah dia menciumku di depan kalian semua, saat di UKS dia justru menggigit bibirku untuk membangunkanku dari pingsan! Maksudnya apa, coba? Menjijikan," lanjutnya sambil mencerca pada bagian akhir._

"_..."_

_Dan Sasuke tidak menginterupsinya sama sekali. Ia berperan menjadi pendengar yang baik._

"_Tentu saja setelah aku siuman, aku langsung menamparnya! Namun akhirnya dia malah mencium tanganku."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

_Sadar bahwa Tayuya sudah tidak bercerita lagi, akhirnya Sasuke membuka suaranya._

"_... Lalu, di bagian mananya kau berpikir dia ingin membunuhmu?"_

"_Ah! Yang pasti, semenjak saat itu, dia selalu membuntutiku lalu menyeretku ke tempat sepi dan menciumku hingga aku kehabisan napas! Tak jarang aku pingsan dan begitu sadar, aku sudah berada di UKS ditemani Sasame. Bisa-bisa aku mati kalau seperti ini terus ...," jawab Tayuya sambil mengakhiri ceritanya._

"_Kimimaro ... aku tak menyangka kalau dia ...," Sasuke shock. Anak buahnya yang paling ia percayai dan ia banggakan ternyata menjadi parah begini. Well, sikap Kimimaro ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu jurus maut untuk menaklukkan perempuan yang diajarkan Sasuke secara khusus pada Kimimaro. Namun pemuda Uchiha itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kimimaro akan benar-benar melakukannya. Apalagi Kimimaro melakukannya pada Tayuya!_

"_Karena itu, Sasuke-sama, aku mohon bantu aku. Lindungi aku dari serangan Kimimaro. Aku berjanji akan menuruti kemauanmu apa saja. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya harapanku. Jiroubo, Kidoumaru, Sakon, mereka sudah babak belur karena ulah Kimimaro. Selain itu, Kimimaro sangat menghormatimu. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Kumohon, tolong aku, Sasuke-sama," pinta Tayuya sambil menangis._

_._

_._

_Dan Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Tayuya si yakuza yang bermulut kotor itu akan menangis._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Karena kasihan dan tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu, akhirnya aku melindunginya dari serangan Kimimaro. Makanya aku dan dia pergi ke tempat ini untuk menghindarinya. Namun ternyata ketahuan juga. Jadi, begitulah," ucap Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"A-Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau Kimimaro ternyata seperti itu," tanggap Sakura.

"Hn, aku juga."

"Tapi, Sasuke, menurutmu ... Tayuya itu sepertinya tidak peka dengan perasaan Kimimaro, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap wajah tampan pemuda raven di depannya.

"Hn. Mungkin Kimimaronya saja yang terlalu berlebihan, sehingga sikapnya itu membuat Tayuya takut." Jawab Sasuke, mengeluarkan asumsinya. _Well,_ sampai sekarang Sasuke masih _shock_ dengan apa yang Kimimaro lakukan.

"Padahal menurutku ... Kimimaro itu sebenarnya romantis. Hanya saja, cara yang ia lakukan terlalu memaksa."

APA?

"Kalau saja dia melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, perasaaan dia yang sesungguhnya pasti bisa disadari oleh Tayuya."

APA YANG DIKATAKAN GADIS CANTIK DI SEBELAHNYA BARUSAN? Cacu boleh ngakak, nggak?!

"Heh, jadi, kausuka tipe pria yang suka main cium seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke heran. Oh, _Kami-sama_. Jurus yang dia ajarkan pada Kimimaro ternyata disukai Sakura. Haruskah dia koprol sekarang?

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Khukhu, tak kusangka Nona Tsundere ini suka yang mesum seperti itu," ujar Sasuke sambil memamerkan seringai seksinya.

"A-Apa, sih? Memangnya salah, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah merona sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

'_Kawaii~'_ puji Sasuke dalam hati. Ugh, ia merasa gemas sekali dengan gadis manis di hadapannya ini.

"Kau serius suka pria yang seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Yah, hanya memastikan saja.

"I-iya. Me-memangnya kenapa, sih?! Ino suka mencekokiku dengan _dorama_ yang tokoh utamanya seperti itu. Me-menurutku itu romantis," ujar Sakura sambil sedikit tergagap.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

"Hee? Ap-apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Semburat merah di kedua pipinya menjadi semakin parah karena kini Sasuke terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Dengar, ini hanya kukatakan sekali. Jadi pasang telingamu baik-baik," perintah Sasuke sambil memegang kedua pundak Sakura agar tepat menghadapnya.

"H-_Hai'_," jawab gadis pink itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya di telinga kanan Sakura. _Emerald_ Sakura terbelalak lebar.

"EH? A-AP-APA? KA-KAU BARUSAN BILANG AP-APA?" tanya Sakura sambil gelagapan. Jantungnya kini berdetak lima kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Tch, aku tidak sudi mengulanginya," ucap Sasuke seraya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, membuat kekosongan menyergap hati Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

'_Jangan ...,'_

'_Jangan pergi lagi.'_

'_Kumohon tetaplah di sini!'_

**GREPP!**

Langkah Sasuke terhenti karena tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun~" rengek Sakura, seolah melarangnya pergi.

"Ck, sudah kubilang aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali," Tapi sepertinya Uchiha Bungsu itu salah mengartikan.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak ada **tapi**." Potong pemuda berambut emo tersebut dengan cepat sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'tapi', sehingga membuat gadis pink yang memeluknya dari belakang mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya tanda bahwa ia kesal karena omongannya dipotong seenak udel.

"Ish, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu!" keluh Sakura sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hn? Katakan saja," Mungkin kelihatannya tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke menyayangkan kenapa pelukannya harus dilepas.

"E-_Etto_ ..., Ba-bagaimana kalau ... a-aku menjawab bahwa aku ju-juga men-ci-cintaimu?" ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang merona.

"..." Sasuke hanya bergeming.

"..." Sakura menatap _onyx_ Sasuke yang sehitam kegelapan malam itu dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"..." Tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia sebal karena setelah bersusah payah mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu, Sasuke tetap stay cool dan memasang wajah sedatar talenan. Sakura langsung pundung. SAKITNYA TUH DISINI, BO'~

"Khukhukhu, itu artinya kau harus jadi pacarku, Nona."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

_Kau harus jadi pacarku?_

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

"A—"

Ucapan Sakura tertahan di tenggorokan saat ia menyadari bahwa jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Jangan lupakan seringai tampan milik Uchiha Bungsu itu yang sukses membuat wajahnya semakin memerah saat mengetahui bahwa ia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang menggila. Belum lagi jemari Sasuke sedang menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya yang mempunyai sensasi unik tersendiri.

Sakura memejamkan matanya seiring dengan terbunuhnya jarak di antara mereka. Tengkuknya kini ditekan oleh sang pemuda emo agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kaki Sakura melemas saat kedua bibir itu bersentuhan. Rasanya seperti jelly yang bisa ambruk kapan saja. Kedua tangannya kini meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke untuk mempertahankan posisi. Namun kini kakinya sudah tak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya lagi.

Tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka, Sasuke dengan sigap memeluk pinggang gadis pink di depannya agar tak merosot ke tanah. Ciuman yang begitu lama. Seharusnya kalian mencari tempat yang lebih sepi, karena sekarang kalian menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Oh, astaga. Bahkan ada yang sampai memotret juga. Sadar tempat wahai kalian berdua.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Mimpi.

Pasti aku bermimpi, 'kan?

Kalau ini memang mimpi, kumohon jangan bangunkan aku!

Tapi kenapa setiap aku mencubit pipiku itu rasanya sakit?

Apa itu artinya aku tidak bermimpi?

Aku kini sedang dicium.

Dicium oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpi-mimpiku.

Yang selalu hadir untuk menciumku.

Mesum, memang.

Tapi diriku yang tsundere ini sadar, bahwa aku memang menyukainya.

Ah, mungkin lebih tepat mencintainya.

Dan kini ...

Pemuda itu benar-benar ada di hadapanku.

Benar-benar hadir menemani hari-hariku.

Bukan hanya dalam mimpiku saja.

.

.

Jadi, apakah mimpiku kini menjadi kenyataan?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

OKE INI ENDING MACAM APAAA? HAHAHAHAHAHAA~ #gelundungan

Sumpah, sebenarnya aku gak pernah mikir endingnya bakal jadi kayak gini. Entah kenapa malah kebawa-bawa chapter 699. :v

Udah gitu, niat awal sebenarnya pengen bikin endingnya gantung, wkwkwk. Tapi ini gantung nggak, sih? :v #slapped

Aku tahu ini ending emang pasaran dan maksa banget kayaknya hahahahaa ... Dan kenapa ini jadi drama banget, woii?! Humornya manaaah? Hahahaha~ Dan maaf soal adegan kissu-nya yang aku yakin jelek banget hehe sorry aku gak bisa ya sudahlah. X""D #kicked

Aah, seneng akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic yang abal ini. :")

Btw alurnya kecepetan nggak? Soalnya aku bingung mau memperlambatnya gimana, haha.

Selain itu, aku minta maaf ya kalau masih berantakan dan penuh typo. Males edit. Wkwkwk. Nanti kalau ada waktu aku rombak, deh. :"3

Btw terima kasih banyak yaa buat yang kalian semua yang udah mereview fanfic ini! Tanpa kalian, fanfic ini bukan apa-apa. *peluk satu-satu reviewers dan readers*

HOUNTO NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! SAYONARA~ X""D *kiss bye* #kaburdengananggun

* * *

><p><span><strong>OMAKE<strong>

.

.

"Sudah kaudapatkan fotonya?" tanya seorang gadis bermahkota dark pink kepada pemuda perak di sampingnya.

"Ya, banyak malah. Dengan begini, kita bisa memaksa Sasuke-sama untuk tetap menjadi guru playboy kita kalau tidak mau foto-foto ini tersebar di mading dan majalah sekolah," jawab pemuda perak tersebut.

"Fyuuh, untunglah perjuangan kita tidak sia-sia. Ciumanmu tadi itu benar-benar mengerikan. Kau sengaja, ya, ingin membunuhku?!" bentak gadis bermata hazel tersebut.

"Tch, ciuman seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya, kau tahu? Justru aku lebih mengasihani Sakura-san, ciuman Sasuke-sama itu lebih sadis lagi." bantah Kimimaro.

"Huh, kalau bukan karena Sasuke-sama yang ingin berhenti mengajari kita jurus playboy dan playgirl, aku tidak sudi melakukan semua ini. Apalagi sampai harus berciuman denganmu. Menjijikan," cerca Tayuya, si gadis bermulut kotor.

"Huh, menjijikan, katamu? Padahal tadi juga kau menikmatinya," ujar Kimimaro sembari menampilkan seringainya.

"TADI AKU APA?" tanya Tayuya dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan.

"Kau menikmatinya, 'kan? Jujur saja," ucap Kimimaro setengah memaksa.

"Matamu pasti rabun. Sepertinya kau sudah mengkhayal terlalu jauh dengan akting yang kita berdua ciptakan ini." elak Tayuya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau kira yang tadi itu hanya akting, ya? Padahal aku sudah melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sayang sekali," ungkap pemuda tersebut dengan jujur. Entah dia sengaja mengatakannya atau benar-benar keceplosan.

Tayuya mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Kimimaro barusan.

"TUNGGU, TADI KAU BILANG APA?" Namun sayangnya dia tidak peka dan kurang paham. Membuat Kimimaro berdecak kesal dalam hati.

"Tidak ada pengulangan!" bantah Kimimaro dengan cepat, sepertinya dia benar-benar keceplosan tadi.

"Sialan, kau! Cepat beri tahu aku!" ucap Tayuya sembari memukul dada pemuda bermata hijau yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Tch, apa-apaan kau! Berhenti memukuliku!" ujar Kimimaro seraya menangkap kedua tangan Tayuya yang sedari tadi asyik menyiksa tubuh seksinya. Tayuya langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat beri tahu aku apa yang barusan kau katakan!" pinta Tayuya sembari menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Kimimaro dengan tegas seraya berlalu meninggalkan si Gadis Yakuza.

"Hei! Kembali kau, dedemit!" teriak Tayuya dan mengejar sang pemuda.

_'Tch, bisa-bisanya aku menyukai gadis seperti dia,' _rutuk pemuda bermanik hijau tersebut yang hampir saja mengeluarkan _kissu no jutsu_-nya kembali saat melihat _puppy eyes_ Tayuya.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sementara itu, di pos ronda 'AKATSUKI'<strong>

"Oi, ada yang lihat sapu tangan pink bergambar Hello Kitty, payung SpongeBob yang di pegangannya ada gantungan kunci minnions, sama motor _sport_ merah gue nggak? Kok pada ngilang, sih?" tanya Sasori pada teman-teman seperjuangannya yang sedang asyik bermain congklak dan bekel di markas mereka—pos ronda tak terpakai yang terdapat di RT 05 RW 03.

"Ya mana Tobi tahu, senpai. Tobi bukan Dora." jawab Tobi inosen.

"Kamu memang bukan Dora, Tobi. Un." ujar Deidara menanggapi.

"Maksudnya, Tobi bukanlah Dora yang mengetahui semuanya," elak Tobi.

"Loh, bukannya Dora itu yang suka banyak bertanya?" ucap Kisame nimbrung.

"Oh, ya? Kok Tobi baru tahu. Berarti yang jadi Dora itu Sasori-senpai!" putus Tobi sembari menunjuk wajah Sasori yang mulai tumbuh kerutan.

"INI KENAPA MALAH NGOMONGIN DORA?! NASIB BARANG-BARANGKU BAGAIMANAA?!" teriak Sasori bagaikan SpongeBob yang kehilangan tanda pengenalnya.

"Emangnya gue pikirin, un." koor teman-temannya berjamaah. Itukah yang namanya teman? Mengenaskan.

"KALIAN SEMUA KEJAM! Salah Cacoli apa, coba?" jerit Sasori meraung-raung, seolah Akatsuki akan dibuka Generasi Kedua yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk kakek-kakek.

"Tobi itu monyetnya Dora, senpai!" ujar Tobi, berusaha untuk menghibur(?).

"GAK NYAMBUNG, TOB! GUE GOROK JUGA LU LAMA-LAMA!" Namun bukannya terhibur, Sasori justru semakin mengamuk.

"Cacoli-senpai menakutkan." gumam Tobi, kemudian perlahan-lahan menjauhi singa yang sedang mengamuk tersebut.

Sasori pun beralih untuk bertanya kepada uke—ehem. Maksudnya teman terdekatnya, Deidara, pemuda cantik berambut pirang bagaikan kembaran Ino Yamanaka yang terpisah.

"Oi, Dei. Kamu tahu nggak—"

"Gak tahu, un." Deidara menyela dengan cepat.

"GUE BELUM SELESAI NGOMONG, BAKA!" cerca Sasori sambil menyemburkan hujan lokal ke wajah pemuda pirang tersebut dengan penuh cinta. Dan dendam, _of course_.

"Gue gak tahu. Tanyakan saja pada Zetsu yang sedang bergoyang, un." jawab Deidara acuh tak acuh.

"Emangnya gue rumput?" tanya Zetsu.

"Lah, perasaan gue tadi gak bilang kata-kata yang ada rumputnya, deh, un?" jawab Deidara sembari mengerutkan dahi.

"Au ah. Tanyakan saja pada Kisame yang berenang," putus Zetsu kemudian melanjutkan tarian duyungnya.

"Kok gue? Tanyakan pada Itachi yang keriput." ujar pemuda yang memakai _nametag_ Kisame SiHiuIblis.

"Kenapa lo bawa-bawa keriput gue? Lagi pula, sudah kukatakan berapa kali kalau ini tanda kedewasaan!" bantah Itachi yang ber-_nametag_ Itachi TheMostHandsomeManInTheWorld.

"Tetap saja artinya itu kamu sudah menua, Chi." ujar si Hiu Ibis dengan sangat bijak.

"... Tanyakan pada Konan yang sedang dandan," ucap Itachi pada akhirnya.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku. Tanyakan saja pada Pain yang mengupil," kata satu-satunya perempuan di _gang_ motor ini.

"... Hah? Kalian semua pada ngomongin apaan, sih?" tanya sang leader, Pain YahiKonanCute pada anak buahnya.

"..."

Hening seketika menyergap pos ronda RT 05 RW 03 tersebut.

"Oh, iya. Hidan kemana? Katanya mau mencabuti rumput di sekitar markas, kok malah menghilang?" tanya Pain tak lama kemudian seraya mencari-cari sosok pria yang memakai setengah baju tersebut.

"Kakuzu juga." tambah Konan.

"Lho? Kok Tobi baru sadar?"

"Ada tidaknya keberadaan mereka memang tidak ada pengaruhnya untuk kita, sih." ujar Kisame, mengeluarkan kata bijaknya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"NASIB BARANG-BARANG GUE GIMANA, WOI?!"

Namun sayangnya, tidak ada yang mengindahkanmu, Sas. Yang tabah, ya~

* * *

><p>Terdengar bunyi satu sms masuk. Sasuke dengan segera melepaskan genggaman salah satu tangannya dari tangan mulus Sakura untuk mengutuk seseorang yang berani mengganggu acara romantisnya dengan sang pacar.<p>

**From : K1m1m4r0 K49uy4 Pl4yb0y M3mb3rZz**

_'Sasuke-sama, kami sudah menjalankan tugas yang Anda berikan dengan baik. Kami ucapkan selamat atas jadiannya Anda dengan Sakura-san. Karena itulah, kami akan sangat berterima kasih jika Anda tidak membubarkan kelompok kami dan tetap mengajarkan jurus-jurus playboy (dan playgirl) pada kami berlima. Tapi jika Anda mengingkari janji, kami akan dengan senang hati menyebarkan foto ciuman Anda pada mading dan majalah sekolah.'_

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya heran. Ini si Kimimaro bilang apaan, sih?

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, sang pacar.

"Tidak penting, kok. Hanya orang kurang kerjaan," terang pemuda raven tersebut sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Belum sampai satu menit kemudian, ponsel Sasuke sudah berbunyi lagi.

"Ck, benar-benar minta dibunuh," maki Sasuke geram. Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

**From : T4yuy4 94d15 Y4kuz4**

_'Oh iya lupa. FYI, Aku sudah mengirim foto ciuman tersebut kepada Papih, Mamih, dan Baka Aniki yang paling Anda sayangi itu lewat e-mail dan MMS. Have a nice day! Jangan lupa untuk pulang ke rumah!'_

_Onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Mukanya memerah menahan amarah. Hidungnya mendenguskan napas geram berulang-ulang.

"SIALAN KAU, TAYUYAAA!"

Dan seorang Sakura Haruno tidak pernah menyangka bahwa teriakan Sasuke yang menggelegar tersebut menyebabkan burung-burung di sekitar taman mengalami penyakit tuli mendadak. Sepertinya teriakan Sasuke mampu melampaui jeritan Sakura dan Mebuki di pagi hari. Nikmati saja, ya, Sakura~

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Yup. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. :)<p>

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Subarashii Shinju**


End file.
